Those Left Behind
by Roxas5000
Summary: Now that Dexlin has reclaimed his past and found a present, will he be able to have a future now that Xemnas is finished or is there a more powerful enemy to face. RoxasXOC. Reviews needed.
1. Finding the One

"I want him back!"

I scream to make my voice heard over the rain pounding all around me. It's so dark that I can barely see the three people standing in front of me, but I know they're there. They are why I'm here, standing on this beach, this heavy black coat soaking wet. I've traveled all this way for this moment. It's finally here.

"Give him back!"

The sword is heavy in my hands. I'm not used to holding anything like this. I'm not a fighter. I never wanted this. All I wanted was to find him and go home. Move on with our lives. This mission was the last thing I expected to get thrown into. I'm not a killer.

"Please, just give him back."

The three people are ready to fight. They all have those….what did he call them…Keyblades. I don't know how to fight them. But I will. I have to. It's the only way. I can't turn around. Not after I've come this far. He's so close.

The middle one steps forward. A flash of lightning shows his face. That face. So similar. The eyes. It's him. He's the one I have to kill.

"Don't make me do this! Give him back!"

He steps closer. He's brave, not afraid of me. I can't say the same thing. "Who are you talking about?"

"Roxas!"


	2. Looking for a Home

**Volume One**

I sat by my window every morning after he left. The Twilight Town train ran very close, so I could watch it as it passed. All the people going to Sunset Hill like he wasn't gone. Most of them didn't even remember him. He was never a part of their lives. Not like he was mine. No one knew him like I did.

Roxas. The mystery boy of Twilight Town. He just appeared one day, like out of the air. No one knew what to make of it. They had never seen anything like it. But I had. I lived it. He appeared the same way I did a year before. Not in Twilight Town though. I moved here not long after it happened.

They found me in a place called Traverse Town. A woman named Aerith found me and helped me. She explained what happened. How my home world had been destroyed by things called the Heartless. But I didn't remember anything. Nothing from my home. She told me that it was common to have memory loss after what I went through. I always hoped that some of the memories would come back, but they never did.

I left Traverse Town. I hated that place. It was too dark and I didn't want to be there. Aerith tried to talk me into staying, to join her and her friends in some mission that they were planning for. They said they were waiting for someone and I could help them. But I couldn't stay. I felt like I had to leave. Like maybe I could find my memories or, at least, a new home. One that I wouldn't forget.

I snuck aboard a ship that was leaving Traverse Town, never looking back. I didn't know where it was going, but I didn't care. I would make my way, finding whatever it was that I needed to find.

That's how I came to live in Twilight Town. I didn't really care for it that much, but it was better than the dark of Traverse Town. If I couldn't get back what I once had then maybe it was better to start where no one knew me. I had just enough munny from Aerith and her friends to rent a small room near the train station. No one found it odd that a kid as young as me was on his own. They said it had happened a lot, but no one would tell me exactly why. I think maybe everyone was trying to forget about a pained experience, so I didn't push anyone to tell me. I didn't want my new memories to be bad ones.

Life was simple. I got a job at the accessory shop in town and started going to school. There were a lot of kids around my age, but it was hard for me to make friends. Maybe it was because I was new, or maybe because I was scared. I don't know. So I tried out for this sport called Struggle, hoping that I could make friends that way. That didn't happen. I was too good at the sport and ended up beating this guy named Hayner. He already didn't like that too much and that didn't help.

But then Roxas arrived. Everything was different after that. He was friends with Hayner and his group, but he loved me.


	3. The Meeting

I'll never forget the day that Roxas came running through the Tram Common. He came out the hole in the wall leading to that old mansion and ran right past the accessory shop. He looked so scared. When he tripped, I jumped out of the shop to make sure he was okay. That was the first time I actually saw his face.

When he finally calmed down, I brought him back to the shop with me. I didn't want to let him go. Maybe I was afraid he would disappear just as quickly as he came. I wanted to keep him near me, keep him talking, even though he didn't have much to say. He couldn't remember anything, just like me. I told him about what happened, everything the Aerith told me. He was the only person I told about that.

I brought Roxas home with me that night. He had no where else to go and no munny. I couldn't just leave him on the streets. It was supposed to rain that night and I couldn't live with myself if I just left him. And he looked harmless enough.

I stayed awake and watched him sleeping on my bed. I couldn't take my eyes of him. There was something so familiar in his face. Looking at him was the only thing that felt like a memory to me since I appeared in Traverse Town. His face was the only thing that I could hold on too.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because, the next thing I knew, I opened my eyes to find him standing above me, smiling. "Wake up, Dexlin. You'll be late for school."

"There is no school today. It's a Twilight Town holiday."

"Then at least get off the floor. Sleep in your bed." He held out his hand to help me up.

Sometimes a touch can make an instant connection. That's what it felt like when I took his hand. Roxas felt it to. His eyes gave it way. I couldn't explain what it was that I felt, but it was almost as if something was telling me that I knew him. All I could think about after that was how crazy I sounded. There was no telling what Roxas was thinking.

I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was still tired from not getting a lot of sleep, but I stayed awake for a while. It wasn't until Roxas slid into the bed next to me that I could feel myself start to drift off. Before I finally fell asleep I felt him put his hand over mine.


	4. Memories of Him

Over the next couple of days I showed Roxas around town. Twilight Town wasn't that big, so there wasn't a whole lot to show him. I helped him get situated at school, telling him everything he needed to know. Maybe I wasn't the best tour guide, but Roxas never left me, even though it was clear that I wasn't the most popular guy there.

Roxas had started quite a fuss around town. Never before had anyone just appeared out of thin air. At least not in Twilight Town. People crowded around him, wanting to know where he came from. Of course, he didn't have any answers and that just made his mystery, and is fame, grow. It didn't take long for him to make his own friends, namely Hayner and his group. I was a little jealous, but I didn't mind. There was no reason for us both to be outcasts.

He did stay with me though. I never offered and he never asked. It was an unspoken invitation. And he knew he was welcome. So as the weeks went by and Roxas started to get his own life, we didn't hang around each other that much. He tried to get me to come along with his friends, but I didn't want to. And Hayner didn't exactly make me feel welcome. But I still didn't mind because every night when I got out of the accessory shop, Roxas would be there waiting for me.

We talked a lot at night, about a lot of different things. It was amazing how two people who had very little memories could find so much to talk about. Sometimes it was just stupid mundane things that we learned at school and then there were other, deeper conversations.

"That day I came running into the Tram Common…I never told you what I was running from."

"You don't have to tell, Roxas."

It was clear that he was uncomfortable. He was trembling under the blanket. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me.

"It's okay. I want to." He pushed himself even closer to me. "When I woke up in front of that mansion, I didn't know where I was or even who I was. Then, these two guys came out of this big black hole. The first guy had these really creepy eyes. He scared me. He's the one who told me that my name was Roxas. And that's it. He just left. The other guy brought me to the clock tower and gave me some ice cream. We didn't talk very much. He just told me that he was with a group of people and they wanted me to join them on their great mission. Something about being whole. I didn't understand anything. We went back to the mansion and he opened one of the black holes just by touching the air. He told me Xemnas was waiting. I got scared and ran away. That's when you found me." He squeezed me tight and buried his face in my neck. "I was too scared to go with him, Dexlin. I don't want to go."

"You don't have to. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

He pulled back and stared at me. We were both quiet for a minute. The only sound in the room was our breathing.

"I love you, Dexlin."

I reached over and wiped the tears from his cheek. "I love you too."

Then he kissed me.

We kept our relationship quiet. No one would understand. The kids at school would just make fun of us. Roxas would lose his friends. And I didn't want that. I may not have liked Hayner, but that didn't mean Roxas should suffer. He deserved to have something normal. His life was already enough of a circus with all the attention people gave him for his sudden appearance. I couldn't take away his friends. I loved him too much.

"I'm thinking about training for the Struggle competition coming up. Hayner thinks I might be good enough to help him take down Seifer."

"That's great. I'm sure you can."

"Would you come to the competition if I was in it?"

"I don't know, Roxas. I'm not exactly the most popular person around here. I don't think I'd exactly be welcome there."

"I'd like you to be there."

As much as I wanted like to see him fighting in the Struggle and take down that Seifer guy, I just didn't think I could actually go. There would be too many people there. I would feel too uncomfortable.

"Isn't there anything I could do to change your mind?" He walked across the room to where I was sitting on the bed. Slowly he grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. He knew what he was doing. I couldn't fight him with his lips pressed against my chest. His whisper filled the room. "Please, Dexlin."

"Okay. I'll go. For you." I reached over and turned off the light.

It made me sad to think that he never got to be in that competition.


	5. Into the Air

I woke up one morning thinking about how summer vacation would be starting soon. I was actually looking forward to it. Roxas and I were going to get to spend all our time together. Except for the time when I had to work, but that's okay. Roxas was thinking about trying to get a job at the candy shop or something. It would be nice to have him just across the street during the day.

But when I got out of bed, Roxas wasn't in the room. He never left for school without me. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I tried to ignore the feeling and go about my day, but it wouldn't go away. And it only got worse when I got to school and Roxas wasn't there. No one had seen him or heard anything. I was starting to get a little scared. Where could he be?

After school, I walked all over town looking. I thought he might have gone to the sandlot to practice for the Struggle, but he wasn't there. No sign of him. I even looked by the old mansion, even though I knew he wouldn't go there. He was scared of that place. But I had to look everywhere. I couldn't take a chance that I might miss him. But he was no where to be found.

I stayed up most of the night, waiting. But he never came home. When I woke up in the morning, I will still sitting in the chair by the window. I hoped that he might have snuck in while I was asleep and curled up in bed. But nothing. No Roxas.

Sitting on top of my pile of school books was a chain. I could have sworn that it wasn't there before. I picked it up and saw a charm hanging off it. It was the same four point charm as the one Roxas always wore, the one that I bought for him.

He was there. I knew it. He must have left it there when I was sleeping. Why didn't he wake me up? What did it mean? Where was he now? Was this some sort of goodbye? Why didn't he say it in person?

There were so many questions in my head and I had no answers to them. I put the chain around my neck and held the charm.

"Where are you, Roxas?" Tears rolled down my cheeks.

Roxas never came home. He never left anything else in the room for me. And he was never seen in Twilight Town again.


	6. Waiting

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Everyday I sat by the window and waited for him, hoping for some sort of sign. But nothing ever came. No clues as to where he might have gone. No one at school knew anything. They assumed that he disappeared, just like he arrived. Pretty soon they just forgot all about him. But I didn't.

A day didn't go by that I didn't think of him. The summer vacation that I was so looking forward to came, but it wasn't the same. I went to work and I went home. I watched everyone else in Twilight Town go on with their lives. I just sat there, stuck in time. For some reason that I couldn't explain I went that Struggle match. Not to enter it or anything, just to watch.

I was sitting in the shop a couple of days before school was supposed to start when I saw Hayner walking across the Tram Common. He was the only person I hadn't asked about Roxas. I was always too scared to talk to him. I don't know what made me get over my fear, but I did. Jumping over the counter, I ran after him. "Hayner! Wait up!" He probably didn't know anything, but I had to try, didn't I?

"What do you want?" He was alone. It was the only time that I had ever seen him without his friends, Pence and Ollette.

"Um…I was…um…" I shuffled my feet. I couldn't even form the words in my head. Asking him had to be one of the hardest things that I ever had to do.

"I don't have all day, Dexlin." He crossed his arms, impatient. I had to get this out or I would never get another change.

"Have you heard from Roxas?"

The look in his eyes changed immediately. He didn't look mad or annoyed like he usually did when I was around. The mention of Roxas must have struck a nerve. He looked down. "No. I haven't."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"Why do you care so much?" He was starting to get angry again. It's only natural. He didn't know anything about how close Roxas and I were to each other.

"Please, Hayner." I could hear the crack in my voice.

His face softened again. He looked like he was might feel sorry for me. "I don't know what happened to him exactly, but some weird things were going on a couple weeks ago. This boy named Sora showed up in town. He kind of looked like Roxas a little. I don't know what happened to him either. He went into that old mansion and never came out."

"Never came out?" Could the same thing have happened to Roxas? Would he even have gone near that mansion as scared as he was of it? It was the only clue that I had gotten since he left. That had to be the answer as to where he went. "Thank you."

I turned around to run toward the hole in the Tram Common wall. "Dexlin." I turned around to find Hayner standing there with his hand stuffed in his pockets. "If you do find him, tell him I said hi."

I ran away, faster than I ever had before. I was going to find out what happened to Roxas. After months of not knowing, I was going to get some answers. Somewhere Roxas was waiting for me. I just knew it.


	7. Taking that Step

I didn't even stop by my room to pick up anything. There was nothing that I really needed that I didn't have already. The chain Roxas left for me and the clothes on my back were all I needed. I guess living for a year without making any personal attachments paid off. I wouldn't have to say goodbye to anyone. But when I brought him home things would be different. I would live my life differently. I just needed Roxas to do that.

The mansion was even creepier from the inside. It looked like a big fight happened all over the place. There was debris scattered all over the foyer. What could have possibly happened in that place? In one of the side rooms there was a table split right down the middle.

The upstairs didn't look as beaten up though. Maybe whoever was fighting didn't go up there. One of the rooms looked like it was a library, but something was strange. Where the floor was supposed to be, there was just an open space leading down to what seemed to be a basement. It didn't look the rest of the place though. The walls were all metal with all sorts of computer equipment everywhere.

I couldn't figure out what could have been going on in that place. Walking through the halls only confused me more. In one of the rooms there was this big computer set up. I couldn't read anything that was on the screens. I was never good at computers and this one looked much too complicated for me.

There was a beam of light next to the computer making this buzzing noise. I don't know what made me do it, but I reached out and touched the light. Nothing happened. I stayed right where I was. I'm not sure what I expected to happen. I looked over at the computer and found it smashed up. It wasn't the same room at all. I was somewhere completely different.

I placed my hand on the broken keyboard and closed my eyes. A vision of Roxas appeared in my mind. I could see him standing over the computer smashing it. He looked so angry, so miserable. What was he doing there? What made him act like that? When I opened my eyes, the vision was gone.

How did that happen?

I was getting scared. Maybe I jumped into this too quickly. I didn't have a clue what I was doing. This was too much for me to handle on my own. I just got caught up in finding Roxas that I didn't think anything through. It was just too weird. Maybe I should have asked Hayner to come with me. He would have known what to do.

In the next room, there was a big black ball floating in the corner. Something told me that if I wanted to find Roxas, I had to go inside. I had two choices. Either I could turn around and go back home or I could just jump in. As scared as I was, I knew I couldn't go home. If I did, what would I be going back to? The same old life that I'd been living? Could I be happy with that?

"Jump, boy."

"Who said that?" I felt someone push me hard. I couldn't keep my balance and fell right into the darkness. "No!"

I hit my head on cement. It took everything I had to pick myself up. My head was spinning. I turned back to sit the ball getting smaller and smaller. There was no way I could fit through that. Going back was not an option. But where was I? I walked around the corner and saw a huge city spanning in front of me. In the distance, I could see a giant castle floating in the sky.


	8. A Journey Begins

I finally made it to the castle. It wasn't easy because everything in the city was so dark. There were so many dead end alleys and wrong turns to take. I don't know why, but I felt very strong that I could find some clue about Roxas in that castle. I didn't know a lot about these feelings I'd been having, but I started to trust them. Hopefully, they wouldn't lead me in the wrong direction.

The castle seemed pretty deserted, which was weird because it was so big. Surely someone could have used it for something. Maybe it was, a long time ago or something. But whoever lived there was gone. And that only made the place that much scarier.

I followed the corridors that wound their way through the castle. They all seemed to be leading up to where this dark heart shaped moon hung in the air.

"Come on, you idiot."

My heart stopped at the sound of a voice. It was the first one I heard since I landed in that city. I knew someone had to be there. Pressing myself against the wall, I slowly looked around the corner.

"We have to leave here at once." It was a woman. She looked strange with her pale skin and her long black gown. And it looked like there horns coming out of her head. Following her was this big fat creature. "The Heartless are too hard to control here. We are too close to the darkness."

Heartless? Those were the things that Aerith said destroyed my home. Were they here in the castle? Where? Why hadn't I seen any? Why did I come here? If those Heartless things could destroy my home, then they could easily kill me. Going there was a huge mistake. I should have just stayed in my room and hoped for Roxas to come home.

But it was too late to turn back. Maybe I could find another way back somewhere in the castle. There had to be another way out. But where? The castle was huge.

It took me hours to get through the castle. There were so many rooms to go through and they were all empty. Except for that strange looking woman, there was no one else in the castle. How could a place so massive be so deserted? Someone had to live in it once, right?

I entered a room that didn't look like the others. There wasn't anyone in it, but there were these things that looked like weird doors or something. All but one of them was broken. The one that was still standing had these weird markings. It looked like two keys crossed over one another. Written on the frame were the words 'The Key of Destiny'.

Without thinking, I stepped through the door. Inside, I found something that I really wasn't expecting. It was my room. Every last detail of my room was here. The bed. The desk. Even my jacket that I always left balled up on the floor in the corner. Was I really back in Twilight Town? No, I wasn't. The sky outside was dark and I could see the tops of the buildings in the empty city.

This was Roxas's room. But not anymore. The room felt like it had been abandoned for a while. But he was here. This is where he lived after he left. I finally found where he was. But where did he go?

I sat on the bed. All the walking around had finally gotten to me. I didn't realize how tired I was. Maybe I could just rest a while before looking around some more. What could the harm be in that?

I laid down, pulling the blanket over me. The pillow smelled like Roxas's hair. I fell asleep, hoping for a dream of Roxas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's in the castle."

"The boy coming into the picture was unexpected, but we may still be able to use him. It won't be much longer now."


	9. Surrounded by Darkness

When I woke up I couldn't see anything. It was so dark my eyes couldn't make out any shapes. Even though I couldn't see, I knew I wasn't in that room anymore. I wasn't lying on the bed anymore, but I don't know what I was on. The darkness seemed to go on forever. There was no end.

"Welcome." The voice echoed all around. I knew that voice. It was the same one that I heard in the strange room with the dark ball. But where was this person?

I jumped up. It felt a little disorienting. There was no way for me to tell which way I was facing. Straining my eyes, I tried to make out any kind of shape in the dark. It didn't do any good. I couldn't even see what I was standing on. "Where am I?"

"You are in the world of everlasting darkness. This is where lingering spirits dwell. No longer among the living. No place among the dead. We are forever in between." The voice moved around me, but it was definitely getting closer. I felt someone there. "We have been banished to this world. Forsaken." I finally saw something in the dark. It looked like a man, but he was wearing a dark coat, making him blend into the dark like a shadow. "You have been brought here for entering my castle."

"Your castle? I didn't know it was yours. I just went there because you pushed me into that place."

"That's not the only reason you were there." The figure moved closer to me. I could finally make out his face underneath his hood. His eyes were shockingly yellow. It felt like they were drilling into me. "You were there to find Roxas."

"You know Roxas? Do you know where I can find him?"

"Yes, I do." The man never stopped moving. He just circled around without taking his eyes off me. It was very intimidating. "But you don't need to know that just yet."

"Who are you?"

"I am Xemnas, the true master of Kingdom Hearts."

"Xemnas. Roxas told me about you. He said you showed up in Twilight Town the same day he did. He ran away from you." I never forgot how scared Roxas was the day he told me about Xemnas.

"Yes, he did. Roxas did not understand how important he was that day. He did not understand anything. I tried to tell him the truth. He was supposed to be recruited into the Organization that day, but that fool Axel let him get away. So it took longer to get him than I had expected."

"You took him." It was all so clear. "Roxas didn't leave on his own."

"Yes, we did take him. We gave him many chances to leave of his own free will, but he refused. There was no other choice but to force him."

I ran up to him, standing as close as I could get. The plan was to try and be menacing, but I didn't do very well at it. "You had no right! Roxas was happy! You should have left us alone."

He barely moved his hand, but he somehow sent me flying back. I landed hard on something, still not being able to see the floor. "There were more important things at work than your minor relationship. Roxas was needed elsewhere. As you are now."

I picked myself up. "What could you possibly need me for?"

"We need you to get Roxas back. You are the only one that can."


	10. The Dark Deal

I could get Roxas back? "Where is he?"

"Roxas is being held prisoner on an island. There is a boy named Sora who kidnapped him from us. Somehow he made Roxas a part of him, keeping him trapped. Sora did this and then banished us to this dark world. He wields a weapon called a Keyblade and used Roxas to make it more powerful. There is only one way to stop him and free Roxas."

I swallowed the huge lump forming in my throat. "What do I have to do?"

He held out his hand. A light started to form in the darkness. It kept getting brighter and brighter. With the light I was able to make out more shapes around us. Ten other figures were standing a little ways off. They were all wearing the same black hooded cloak as Xemnas. In the middle of the light, a sword started to appear. It was long and silver with a black handle.

"This sword will give you the strength to free Roxas from his prison. It will give you dark powers that will be needed to match the Keyblade. All you have to do is kill Sora with this blade."

Kill Sora? "I can't kill anyone!"

"It is the only way to release him. If you do not do this, he will be trapped forever." Xemnas stared at me with those yellow eyes. "Are you willing to live without Roxas after you made this long journey? Don't you care about him?"

"Of course I care about him." I was starting to get angry. Who was he to judge how much I cared about Roxas? Especially seeing as he is the reason that we weren't together anymore. Everything that happened was his fault. But he had a point. Was I willing to let Roxas go for good? Could I go back to Twilight Town without him? No. "Okay. I'll do it."

I reached out and grabbed the floating sword. It was heavier than I expected. I had never held a sword before so I wasn't quite sure how to hold it. Could I actually be able to use it to kill another person? I didn't have a choice.

"Sora lives in a world that is close to the light, so you will have to be careful. And act fast because if he is able to use the Keyblade, you will not have a chance. Once Sora is dead, Roxas will live again."

It was all too convenient. Xemnas didn't seem like the type to not want something in return. What could he possibly want from me? I had nothing to offer. "What's in this for you?"

"Roxas is a Keyblade wielder. Once he's free, he can use his Keyblade to open the door to the world of darkness. Then the Organization can live again and reclaim Kingdom Hearts."

"Fine. I'll bring him to open the door. On one condition. Once he does that, you give me Roxas. We will return to Twilight Town and we will never here from you again. You will let us live our lives."

Xemnas stepped closer to me. That scared me a little. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. "Agreed." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I can't believe he actually said yes. He was going let me have Roxas. We were going to be together again. And no one was going to break us apart again. Without the threat of Xemnas, there was going to be nothing in our way. "When you leave this world you will have the power to travel to other worlds. Follow the path to Destiny Island and there you will find Sora. Return to my castle with Roxas and your mission will be complete."

Another flash of light behind my back made me turn around. It looked like a door made completely out of light. That was the way out of the dark world. When I turned back around, Xemnas and the others were gone. I just started running for the door as fast as I could.

"Wait." It wasn't Xemnas's voice that called out to me. There was someone standing near the door. He pulled off his hood to reveal a long, spiky red hair. "You're the one they're sending after Roxas, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"If you do free him, tell him his friend says hi and that I miss him. He'll know who it's from."

"I'll tell him." I started walking towards the door again.

"Dexlin?" How did he know my name? "No matter what they say, I know Roxas cared about you. He told me so."

And then he disappeared, just like the others, leaving me alone. I was tired of being in the darkness. The whole place just scared me, especially after meeting the people that lived there.

I jumped through the door and found myself standing at the highest point of Xemnas's castle.


	11. Follow the Path

The city around me was eerily quiet. Standing on the top of the castle, I looked over the abandoned cityscape. A strong wind blew around me. Looking down, I saw that I was wearing a long black coat, the same kind that Xemnas had. It must have appeared when I jumped through the door. The sword that Xemnas gave me was no longer in my hand. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe the coat came from one of the rooms in the castle. Could all of this be a delusion?

I moved my hand to look at it. Suddenly, the sword appeared. I jumped back. That means that it all wasn't a dream. It was real. Was this part of the power that I was supposed to have? The sword disappeared again, leaving me to stare in awe.

"Stop gawking, boy. Your time is limited. Follow the darkness." Xemnas's voice echoed in the sky. "Find Roxas."

"How? I don't know where the path is." There was no answer. Xemnas obviously decided not to help me anymore.

I walked to the edge of the roof. Looking down, I saw that there was no ground. It looked like the whole castle was floating above a bottomless pit. I don't know what made me do it, but I reached out and touched the air. At my fingertips, a black void started to spread out. The darkness seemed to unfold in front of me until it was a large circle shape. It reminded me of that thing that Xemnas pushed me through, only bigger.

Was this the path that I was supposed to take? It must be. Why else would it have appeared? But what if I was wrong? That was an awfully long way to fall if it wasn't where I was supposed to go.

"Roxas is being held prisoner and I'm standing on this ledge afraid to make a leap. How can I be so selfish? Think about Roxas. That horrible person Sora has him. I have to stop him." My own words rang in my head, making me angry. That was the only way I was going to be able to do what I had to.

I jumped, springing off the roof. Flying through the air, I didn't dare look down. The sight of the bottomless pit without my feet on the ground would freak me out too much. I just needed to stare straight into the darkness and wait for it to swallow me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's right, Dexlin. Let the blade feed your anger. Use your hatred of Sora. Destroy the Keyblade wielders."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shot through the dark portal, flying into an entire different world. A bright sun reflected off a large, blue ocean. To my surprise, I never touched down. My feet dangled in the air. Flying. I was flying above the water. That was a very strange sensation.

My eyes adjusted to the brightness, so I was finally able to see better. It was hard to get accustomed to the drastic change from a place so dark to one so bright. Xemnas must have been right. I was in a world that was really close to the light.

Off in the distance, there was a chain of islands in the middle of the ocean. They looked so small compared to all the water around them.

"Destiny Island."

Dark clouds started to form in the sky, blocking the sun.

"I'm coming, Roxas."


	12. The Storm Rages

Three days I hid on that island, looking for clues. I found an abandoned tree house to hide in during the day. At night I walked around. My newfound ability to fly came in handy when I decided to leave the smaller island. From what I could tell, it was only used as a big playground for the younger children. Everyone lived on the bigger of the two islands.

The streets were empty at night. Very few lights were on. I was able to walk all over the place without anyone seeing me. It was better for me to explore at night because talking to people could alert Sora to my presence. I wanted to take him by surprise. I didn't have a whole lot of confidence in my fighting skills, so I needed to use whatever I could to my advantage.

I sat down on a bench on the side of a dirt road. The island reminded of Twilight Town, but not as advanced. There were no trains running through the streets and the roads were made of dirt, not brick. It actually looked like a nice place. Too bad I had to go there with a dark purpose.

A light turned on in the house across the road from where I sat. I could see a boy walk around the room through the window. Instantly I knew.

"Sora."

The sword appeared in my hand. I didn't even have to think about it. Anger. So much anger. There he was, just standing there, smiling. He was holding Roxas prisoner and he had the nerve to smile about it. How dare he?

I took a step forward. In a second, I could fly through that window and stab him. It would quick. He wouldn't even have time to call for that Keyblade of his. Then Roxas would be free. Just like that. I bent my knees, ready to jump.

Someone else walked in front of the window, making me stop. It was another boy. He had white hair coming down to his shoulder. I couldn't kill Sora in front of another person. It was hard enough to think about just doing it the first place. I'd have to wait, but at least I found him. I knew where he lived.

Taking off in the air, I flew back to the smaller island. "I'm sorry, Roxas."

"Riku is waiting at the Cove. We should go meet him."

"Hold up a second, Kairi."

Those words snapped me out of a light sleep. I was curled up in the corner of the tree house, using my coat as a blanket. It took me so long to get to sleep after watching Sora. Images of Roxas in pain kept flooding into my mind. How could I have just left him there?

"We don't have to rush off to meet him. Let's just enjoy the beach for a few minutes."

I slowly stuck my head out of the tree house, careful so that I wouldn't be seen. There on the beach stood Sora with a girl with red hair. There were staring at the dark clouds over the ocean. Those were the same clouds that formed when I first arrived.

"It looks like a storm is coming. I hope it's not too bad. Selphie and I were going to take one of the boats out later."

"Well, you two will have to be careful. The waves get rough when you get far out. It might be hard for you two girls to control a boat."

The girl laughed. "I can take care of myself just as well as you can." She pushed Sora on the ground and started to run away. She was coming straight towards the tree house.

Sora jumped off the ground and caught her before she got too far away. "Gotcha, Kairi." He wrapped his arms around her. Big smiles were spread across their faces.

Kairi broke free from his grip. She took his hand and they started walking away slowly. "Sora, do you think our adventures are over?"

"I don't know. I've been having these strange feelings lately, like something is pulling away. But I hope we get a break from it all. I'd like to enjoy being home and with you for a little while."

That feeling he was getting was Roxas trying to escape. I knew it. I would have to help him though. He obviously couldn't do it on his own. I had to do it for him. And why shouldn't I? Why was Sora entitled to have a happy ending? Why wasn't I?

The sword appeared. I gripped the handle tight, turning my knuckles white. There was no other way. Sora had to die.

"Hey, you guys, what's taking you so long?" The other boy from Sora's room came running across the beach. That must have been Riku. "I've been waiting for you in the Cove."

I wasn't going to back out again. I didn't care if there were other people there to see it. It wasn't right that Sora got to be happy at Roxas's expense. He was going to pay for all those months that I spent alone.

The dark clouds over the ocean spread fast. They took up the whole sky, blocking out the sun completely. The whole island became dark. Rain started to fall, soaking the sand. Sora, Kairi, and Riku started running away. They were headed towards a group of trees.

"What's going on?" Kairi was screaming to be heard over the rain.

I stepped out of the tree house and jumped over the railing. I glided out into the rain, moving to where I could see the three of them again.

"Sora! Riku! Look."

All three turned to stare at me. I floated down until I touched down on the wet sand. The rain was pounding harder now, making it hard to see anything, but I could still make them out. Lightning ripped through the sky. The moment was finally here. I started to step forward.

"Who are you?" Sora called out over the rain. I didn't answer him. He wasn't worthy of an answer.

Three flashes of light shone through the rain. When the light died down, I could see that each of them was holding a Keyblade.

Three Keyblades. Xemnas didn't tell me that I would have to fight three of them. How was I going to take all three down? I didn't even think I could succeed when it was just Sora.

The sword pulsed in my hand. Anger and rage filled my whole body. It pushed all doubts out of my head. My breathing became very hard. I could do this. I was stronger than them. Staring straight at Sora, I knew that I have never hated another person that much before.

"I want him back!"


	13. Feeding on Anger

I am fighting only on instinct now. Competing in the Struggle competition taught me a couple of things about combat, but I have no idea where I learned some of these moves. It's like the sword is guiding me where to go. Could it really be doing that? Or maybe it is tapping into some unknown skill that I have inside me.

Sora jumps towards me, his Keyblade aiming straight for my chest. I just barely deflect him, throwing him into the wet sand nearby. Kairi and Riku try to attack me at the same time. They swing their blades overhead and bring them down hard. I try to hold them at bay with my sword, but I know they are about to overpower me. Quickly, I pull back and swing around, knocking them off balance.

Kairi isn't that big of a threat. She doesn't seem to be as skilled with her Keyblade as the two boys. Riku is much tougher. He has been blocking every hit I try to land. He's strong too. Though it's Sora that I am most worried about. He's not as strong as Riku, but he is fighting with everything he's got. In the flashes of lighting surrounding us, I can see Sora's eyes. His whole being is in this fight.

But so is mine. I'm not willing to back down. Anger is coursing through my veins. This is not just my life on the line. I'm doing this for Roxas. If I fail, not only will I die, but he will be trapped forever. That will not happen. I will not let Roxas suffer anymore. Sora deserves to die for what he's done.

I make a swipe to push Kairi's Keyblade out of the way. My sword goes a little farther than I had planned. Sora quickly jumped in the way to knock the sword away from her. That's how I can get to him. Kairi is going to be the key to defeating Sora. He cares too much about her.

All three of them are approaching me now. They are going to try to overtake me together. They will fail.

I jump up. In the air, I start to flip, turning upside down. The whole world is inverted. Riku takes a swipe at me, but I grab his Keyblade and use my momentum to throw him towards the ocean. Water splashes everywhere as he lands. Sora uses my moment of distraction to do his own flip in the air, but I throw him back into the sand. My feet hit the ground. I bend my knees with the sword held in front of me.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking us?" Kairi is looking tired. She can barely stand up straight. But to her credit, she is still holding her Keyblade up.

"Because I will have Roxas back." I'm trying to hide the fact that I am getting a little tired. I've never put myself through this hard of a fight. It's taking a toll on me. I need to take a moment to catch my breath.

"What was Roxas to you?" Sora stands next to Kairi, Keyblade at the ready.

"Everything!"

"But I don't remember you." I think Sora was having a hard time concentrating with all the rain pouring around us. Could I actually be wearing him down?

"Why would you? I don't even know you." He was so arrogant. "All you need to know is that I am someone who loves Roxas and who he loves."

"But Roxas was just a Nobody. He didn't have a heart. He couldn't have loved anyone."

"He did have a heart! He loved me!" How dare he say such a thing? Accusing someone of not having a heart. If anyone didn't have a heart, it's Sora.

I run forward, no longer caring if I was tired or not. All I can feel is my anger. I'm feeding off it, using it to push me. My sword hits Sora's Keyblade hard. Sparks start to fly as we push into each other. He's not backing down from the struggle, but neither am I. I match every bit of his strength.

"Who do you think you are, Sora? You think you can just do whatever you want without thinking about other people. Do you have any idea the pain that you have cause? Do you even care?"

"I've done everything I could to help the worlds. I don't know what I've done to cause anyone pain. You are the one who came here and attacked us."

In the corner of my eyes, I can see Kairi and Riku coming up on either side of us. They think they can try to get the jump of me while I'm busy containing Sora. I won't go down that easily. I've worked too hard to be stopped by these awful people.

"Let's see if you change your mind when I take something that you love away."

I kick Sora in his stomach. He crumples to the ground. Before Riku can make the move that he is about to, I take flight. I move faster than them. Kairi is running towards where Sora is lying on the ground, holding his stomach. Just as quickly as I went up, I landed on the ground behind Kairi.

"Not so fast." Just by thinking about it, I made one of those dark portals open. It unfolded right behind me. I grabbed Kairi by her arms and lifted her off the ground. I started dragging her with me into the portal.

"Let me go!"

Sora jumped off the ground at the sound of Kairi's voice. He and Riku started running towards us. "Kairi! No!"

"Maybe now you will have a change of heart!"

We stepped into the darkness. The portal closed behind us as Sora and Riku ran helplessly towards it.


	14. Truths?

Kairi and I fly out of the portal a little harder than I anticipated. We're back on top of Xemnas's castle. I lose my balance and hit the hard metal floor. My sword clangs as it lands and slides away from me. Kairi hits the ground rolling.

I can't catch my breath. Every muscle in my body aches. I try to stand up, but I can't. All I can manage is getting on my hands and knees. "What have I done?"

Kairi is on her feet again. She stands across the roof from me with her Keyblade up. "Why did you bring me here?" She's scared, but she is trying to hide it. I can see it in her eyes.

Crawling over to the railing on the side of the roof, I pull myself onto it. Sitting on it, I try to gain some of my energy back. I didn't even care that there was pretty much nothing between me and a very long fall into what I can only assume is an endless crater.

Kairi, however, doesn't seem to want to back down. She's ready for a fight even if she is tired and scared. "Take me back to my island!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kairi." I bury my face in my hands. This was moving too fast. I have taken a girl from her home. This is not part of the arrangement. "This has gone too far." I feel a tear fall from my eye to my hand.

"What's your name?" Kairi's voice doesn't sound harsh or angry anymore. I look up at her and see that she has lowered her Keyblade. She doesn't look as scared as she did earlier. It looks like she feels sorry for me.

"Dexlin."

"You don't really want to do this, do you, Dexlin?" Her Keyblade disappeared. "I don't think this is who you are."

"It's not. I don't even know what I'm doing." I don't even try to stop the tears from running down my cheeks. There's no point. I wouldn't win. "I'm just a nothing person from Twilight Town with no memories."

I don't know why I just told her that. Why am I able to just let her in on my biggest secret when the only other person who knows is Roxas? Who is this girl and why can I trust her so easily.

'Then why are doing it?"

"Because Xemnas made a deal with me."

Her face looks shocked. "Xemnas? You've met with Xemnas? But he's evil. You can't help him."

"But I have to. He said that that it's the only way to get Roxas back. All I have to do is get him to open some door and I can have Roxas forever. He said no one would take him away again."

"Dexlin, you can't let him out. He's just using you to regain control of Kingdom Hearts again. That will destroy the worlds."

"But I can't just let Roxas be held prisoner."

She moves closer to me and kneels down. Her hands cover mine. "Sora isn't holding Roxas prisoner. Xemnas didn't tell you everything." Our eyes meet. She looks so sad now. "Roxas was a Nobody. He was born when Sora turned himself into a Heartless to save me. He was part of Xemnas's plan to take over Kingdom Hearts. But he's Sora's other half. He left the Organization to rejoin with Sora, so that we could beat Xemnas. He's not a captive. Roxas and Sora are the same person."

Xemnas lied to me. How could he do that? Well, Kairi said it herself. He's evil. He probably didn't have to think twice about telling me what I wanted to hear just to get what he wanted. I'm nothing more than a pawn to him. Just like Roxas was. Where does that leave me now?

"It's not fair."

"No. It's not. But that's not all, Dexlin." Small tears started to form in her eyes. "Because Roxas was a Nobody, he was born without a heart. That's what it means to be a Nobody. He couldn't feel any emotions. He couldn't have loved you."

No. I don't want hear anymore. I pull my hands out from under her. I can't touch her anymore. "You didn't know him. You can't say that."

"I've had enough experience with Nobodies. I had one of my own. Xemnas was one. So was the entire Organization. They are incapable of feeling love."

I heard the scraping noise from my sword moving across the metal roof. It flew straight into my hand. That's when the wave of anger washed over me. "LIAR!" I jumped off the railing, standing so fast that it threw Kairi away from me. "Why does everyone keep saying that? Roxas was more than capable of love and he loved me! You're just saying that to save your boyfriend!"

"No I'm not. I promise you."

"Stop it!" I'm holding myself back from swinging the sword. Kairi isn't the one that I want to hurt. I'm only after Sora. But she isn't making it easy. "I'm sick of your lies!"

"But, Dexlin…"

"Shut up!" A dark portal opens beside me. "Let's see if this was enough to make your boyfriend change his mind." I grab Kairi by the arm and drag her back into the portal.


	15. Lies?

Sora and Riku are waiting on the beach when the portal opens. The rain has stopped, but the clouds still hang in the air. The sun still can't break through. Keyblades are raised, waiting for me to walk out the portal. I let Kairi go first. She runs out, but can't stop herself. She trips and rolls into sand, stopping near a group of trees.

"Come out, whoever you are." I have to give Sora credit. He isn't showing his fear of me, but it's there. I can almost feel it.

I step out onto the sand just as the portal closes behind me. I am getting better at navigating the dark corridor. It's easier to exit without flying out uncontrollably. I raise my sword so that it is horizontal with the beach.

Sora steps forward, pointing his Keyblade directly at me. Without the rain blocking my view I finally get a clear view of his face, up close and unobstructed. He looks so much like Roxas. They really are halves of each other. They have the exact same eyes.

"What did you do to Kairi?"

"Nothing. She's perfectly fine. I only took her to show you what I can do. If you don't give me Roxas back, I won't be so nice next time. I don't want to have to hurt you to get him, but I will."

Riku steps up next to Sora, getting in an attack position. "You aren't taking anyone away. This is over."

"Have it your way then."

Both of the Keyblade wielders run towards me, ready to fight. I jump forward to meet them halfway. A loud clang fills the air as their two blades hit mine. Neither side is giving way, matching every last bit of strength.

"STOP!" Kairi's voice broke through the air, making us break away from each other. She runs across the beach until she is standing in between us. "Stop fighting."

"Kairi, what are you doing? Get out of the way."

"No. Don't hurt him. Xemnas is using him."

"Xemnas!"

"He's been brainwashed to think that you're evil. This isn't who he is. Xemnas is making him think that Roxas was in love with him."

Why do they keep saying that? Do they really think if they say it enough then I will start to think it's true? They can't know what Roxas felt. I was there with him. I know how he felt about me. "Stop saying that! Roxas did love me. You people don't know what you are talking about."

I raise my sword over my head. I am going to end this now.

A blinding white light makes me lose my concentration. I can't even see my own hands, much less where I'm supposed to aim my sword. I try to block my eyes, but there is no stopping this light. It's spreading to take over everything.

After what seems like forever the light starts to fade away. My eyes adjust to be able to able to see again. Riku and Kairi are lying on the sand. They must have lost their balance when the light came. But there standing in front of Sora is Roxas.


	16. A Break in the Storm

"Roxas."

I can't believe it. Finally, I've found Roxas. He's standing only a couple of feet from me. There is something strange about him though. He's transparent. I can see right through him. But still, he's here. He's really here. My sword falls out of my hand and lands on the sand.

"What are you doing, Dexlin?"

"I've come to get you."

"But you can't destroy Sora and the others to do that." He walks over to me. I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I've waiting so long to be standing this close to him again. "These people risked their lives to save all the worlds. Xemnas is a liar. You can't believe what he told you."

For the first time in as long as I can remember, a smile spread across my face. "That doesn't matter anymore. You're here." Tears started falling from my eyes, but this time they were out of happiness. "We can go home now."

"Dexlin, I can't go anywhere. I'm part of Sora. I was never supposed to be born. This was all a mistake because of Xemnas and the Heartless. This is where I belong."

My smile fades. My tears aren't happy anymore. "You belong with me, Roxas." I reach out to take his hand, but I move right through him. This can't be happening. Not again. "Come home with me."

"My place is here."

"No." I clench my fist. If I could just reach my sword, I can make it to where Roxas doesn't go back into Sora. I have to do something. I am not willing to lose him a second time. Once was hard enough.

"Stop. Don't let your anger control you. This is not who you are. You are that person who found me in the Tram Common when I was scared and had no one else. Don't let your anger turn you into something else. That's why I never came back for you. I let Xemnas control my anger and turn me against everyone. I don't want that to happen to you."

"But everyone is telling me you don't have a heart. That you couldn't love me."

"Oh, Dexlin." He raises his hand to the side of my face. I try as hard as I can, but I cannot feel his touch. "Don't ever doubt that I love you. No matter what anyone says, you can trust that. I loved you the first time I saw you. And I will always love you. Even if I'm not here."

"Don't go."

"I have to." He takes a step back. I move to follow him, but he holds a hand up to stop me. "Don't stay in this darkness for too long, Dexlin. It will eat away at you until there is nothing left. And try not to be sad for too long about me. You have so much left to do." Slowly he began to fade away. "I love you." And then he was gone. The space where he was just standing is completely empty.

A wave of uncontrollable pain washes over me. "NO!" My knees buckle and my hands land on the sand. A flood of tears come with my sobbing. I can't catch my breath. I have never felt pain like this. "No!" I want to scream, but I can't. All I can do is cry. I pound my fist into the sand.

He's gone. How could I have lost him again? After everything I did, I still don't have him. It's not fair. This is not how it's supposed to turn out. He was the only good thing in my life. Now I have nothing.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I can't see who it is because the tears are stinging my eyes. "It's okay, Dexlin." Kairi's voice fills my ears.

"No, it's not." My voice barely makes it over my sobs. "Don't you understand? I can't go back without him. I have no one else. I am completely alone. I can't live like that anymore."

The truth of my words hit me like a Struggle bat to the stomach. The only time that I can ever remember being happy is when Roxas was there. He made me feel like it was okay that I had no past, no friends, and no family. It didn't matter that all I did was sit behind the counter of an accessory shop. With him, my life wasn't so bad. Fresh pain surged through me.

It can't end this way.

"You could stay here with us."

Sora's voice shocks me. "What?" He crouches down in front of me. Our faces are only inches apart. His blue eyes have tears in them. "You would let me stay here? Even after what I've done?"

"We don't blame you. Xemnas used your feelings against you."

"But…"

Sora smiles. He holds out his hand. "If you don't have anyone, you could make a home here, Dexlin. This way you could be near Roxas in some way."

Could I really stay here? I've done such a horrible thing by attacking them and accusing them of being evil. How can they just forgive me, even if I had been lied to by Xemnas? Can they really be that good?

I'm so tired. Every muscle in my body is on fire. I can barely keep my head up to look at Sora. I reach out to take his hand, but I can't make it. My hand falls back to the sand, followed by the rest of my body.

"So…tired." Everything turns black.


	17. Missing Him

I've been sleeping forever. I can't make myself wake up, knowing that when I do, Roxas won't be there. It hurts more than ever now. Being so close and so far away at the same time. I'll never get him back now. And for that reason, opening my eyes is the scariest thing I have to face.

I could just stay asleep forever. Inside my head, I could live on the memories. A kiss here. A touch there. A whispered word in the dark of the night. I can let those feeling surround me in the darkness of my slumber, never having to face the pain of it being over.

"I can't believe he's still sleeping." Sora whispers to keep me from waking up. He's standing over me with his arms crossed, just watching me.

"After everything that he's been through, it's not surprising." Riku is standing across the room, staring out the window. "I think that sword may have been sapping him of his energy. He's probably lucky to be alive."

Lucky is a funny way of looking at it. I don't feel especially lucky right now. I'm stuck in a sleep that I can't force my way out of and the only thing I care about in the world is gone. Where's the luck in that?

"I can feel Roxas inside of me. He wants him more than anything. It's a hard thing to feel."

"Come on, Sora. We should let him sleep."

"I'll be out in a minute."

Riku leaves the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Sora throws himself into a chair on the opposite wall. I hear him take a big sigh.

I can't do this. I can't lie here and sleep anymore. "Don't stay in this darkness for too long, Dexlin. It will eat away at you until there is nothing left." Roxas's words echo through my head. He's right. I need to open my eyes. The pain won't go away if I try to ignore it. I need to face it, sooner or later. I can't outrun this.

Light floods my eyes as I try to open them. The sun is so bright. My eyes fight to adjust to the massive intake of light. "So…ra?"

"You're awake." He jumps out of the chair and stands on the side of the bed. "We've been kind of worried."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days."

My muscles are sore. I stretch my arms, trying to work out some of the kinks. It certainly feels like I've been asleep for three days, but I still can't believe it. Three whole days just gone.

"I brought you some clothes. We look about the same size, but they might be a little big on you. I figured these would be better than that big, black overcoat."

"Thanks." I sit up in the bed, cracking my back as I go.

"I'll leave you to it then." He starts to walk out the room. As he opens the door, he turns back to me. "Dexlin, he did love you. Still does."

He closes the door before tears start to roll down my cheeks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Destiny Island is a really beautiful place, especially at sunset. I've been here for two weeks and I still haven't seen everything. It's surprising how a place so small can have so much to see. But I've already found my favorite spot.

I'm sitting on the beach not far from where everyone docks their boats when they come to the smaller island. It's got a perfect, unobstructed view of the sunset. The sky turns beautiful shades of pink and orange as the sun lowers into the horizon. At just the right angle it looks like the sun is crashing into the endless ocean.

I just wish Roxas could sit next to me and watch it.

"I thought I would find you out here."

I turn around to find Kairi standing behind me. She sits down next to me and pushes sand through her fingers. She flashes a warm smile at me.

"How did you know?"

"This is the same spot where I sat while I was waiting for Sora to come home. It has the best view."

"It is peaceful." The sound of waves crashing on the beach fills my ears. It's loud enough to block all the other thoughts from my mind. I can just sit here and feel the breeze hitting my face. "But there is a big difference between our situations, you know?"

"What's that?"

"Sora came back to you."

She looped her arm through mine and put her head on my shoulder. We were silent for a while, instead focusing on the sunset. Slowly, the sun dipped lower and lower. The pink and orange colors gave way to a dark sky filled with bright stars. Finally, the last bit of the sun dropped below the horizon.

We stayed there, letting the sounds of night fill the air. A seagull flew a little overhead, gliding to one of the trees not far away. Everything seemed to be shutting down for the night. Even the waves seemed a little softer.

"It's getting late, Kairi. We should probably get back."

"Yeah. Sora's probably wondering what happened to us."

Dusting the sand off our clothes, we walked back to the dock to get our boats.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora has been nice enough to let me stay with him. He lives with Riku in a rather large house. I'm not sure where their parents are and they don't like to talk about it. I've gathered that their absence has something to do with what happened when the Heartless took their world and the time that Sora spent sleeping. I don't want to push the issue. The same way I didn't want to push the people in Twilight Town about whatever happened that they didn't want to talk about. Maybe it just wasn't my place.

I'm staying in a room on the second floor of the house. Sora and Riku are in rooms just down the hall. They made sure to let me know that I can get them if I need anything. But I don't. I just want to sit on my bed and stare out the window. I have a really nice view of the island from my room. I don't know why, but that comforts me. Maybe it's knowing that that is the last place that I saw Roxas. I just like to stare at the island, imagining he's back there. I'm just trying to hold on to memories.

I put my head against the window and pretty soon I'm asleep.

If I had stayed awake just a few minutes longer, I could have seen the shadows of two people moving across the beach.


	18. Welcome

Roxas is sitting at the end of my bed. The sunlight pouring through the window surrounds him, making his blonde hair look brighter. He has a wide smile on his face. It's the one that he only has when he's extremely happy, the one where he shows off all his teeth. It's nice to see that smile again.

"I've missed you, Roxas."

"I've missed you too." I'm sorry that I went away." He moves up the bed to where I'm sitting. Lightly, his lips touch my cheek. "I love you, Dexlin…Dexlin…Dexlin…"

"Dexlin, wake up."

I open my eyes to find Kairi standing beside my bed. Of course it was only a dream. I should really know better by now. My head is still pressed against the window from when I fell asleep last night. I have a pain in my neck from the weird angle it was bent in.

"Did you sleep all night in that position?"

"Yeah." I rub my neck, trying to work out my screaming muscles.

"You have got to start sleeping normally, Dexlin. You are going to seriously hurt yourself if you keep this up."

While I am really not in the mood for a lecture from Kairi, it's nice that she cares enough to mention it. That's what I always wanted back in Twilight Town, someone to care about me. Roxas was the only one who ever did that. The others were too wrapped up in their lives to notice me. So maybe Kairi nagging me is exactly what I need. "I will."

"Now, come on, get up. We're going to meet Sora and Riku at the beach." She didn't even give me a chance to respond, just throwing a stack of clothes on the bed and running out the door. Why not? It might be good for me to get out of the house every once in a while.

Sora's clothes are a little big on me, but not by a whole lot. I'm wearing a black shirt and black pants with a white jacket. It reminds me a lot of an outfit that Roxas really like to wear. I feel a tear start to form in my eye. I wipe it away before any more start to fall.

Maybe I shouldn't think abut him so much. "Try not to be sad for too long about me." That's what he told me. What if he's right? If I let my mind stay focused on Roxas, how am I ever going to get on with my life? I can't stay in this pain forever. It just isn't healthy. Roxas wouldn't want that for me.

Kairi and I row one of the boats out to the island. We take out time, trying to enjoy the day. Even though the sun is shining brightly, it isn't too hot. The wind is blowing kind of hard which is giving the whole day a pleasant feeling. There are definitely worse places that I could have landed.

When we dock on the island, I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know what's causing it or what it means, but I've changed my mind. I don't want to be on the island. I want to go back home. "Kairi, I think I'm going to go back. I don't feel like being here. I just want to go back to bed."

"No, Dexlin. You have spent enough time in bed these past couple of weeks. I know you have been through a lot, but you are never going to get through this from your bed. Please. Do it for me."

Again, she didn't give me a chance to respond, just grabbing me by my wrist and dragging me across the beach. I put a small fight, but not much of one because I knew I wouldn't win. Kairi was going to make me whether I wanted to or not. She seems to have made it her personal mission to make me feel better.

Walking around a group of trees, I see the guys standing on the beach with a fire built in the middle. Sora and Riku wave at us as we walk closer. But something stopped me. My arm fell out of Kairi's hand and over to my side. There's a third person standing by the fire. And I know him.

Roxas turns around and sees me. His big, toothy smile is stretched across his face. I can't move. Surely, I'm still dreaming. I have to be. Roxas is not standing on this beach. It's all in my imagination. Wake up, Dexlin. Wake up!

"Dexlin!" It's Roxas's voice. It's real. I am not making this all up.

"Go on. He's been waiting for you." Kairi steps off to the side.

I don't need to be told twice. Sand flies behind me as I take off down the beach. Roxas runs towards me too. We're so close that I don't care that I've almost tripped and fallen on my face or that I probably look totally ridiculous. All that matters is that I get to Roxas.

We're so close now. I all but jump off the sand into his arms. He catches me, holding his ground so that my force doesn't knock us to the ground. "Roxas. Roxas. Roxas." I can't think of anything else to say. His name is the only thing that will come out of my mouth. I can't believe it. He's real. I'm actually touching him.

"Oh, I've missed you so much, Dexlin."

"How is this possible?" I pull back to look into his blue eyes. They are filling up with tears.

"Sora and I decided to be separate. Two bodies. Two hearts."

"But for how long?"

He hasn't stopped smiling since I first saw him, even with the tears. "For good. I don't have to rejoin with Sora unless we both want to. I'm free, Dexlin."

Finally. This is what I've been waiting for since I first stepped into that creepy mansion. I had resigned myself to believe that it would never happen. The only comfort I got was that he was part of something bigger. But I don't have to worry anymore. He's here and nothing will ever take him away again.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku stand near the fire, watching us like we're the most interesting sight ever. Maybe, to them, we are. It's not everyday that you get to see two people who have been apart for so long, finally end up together.

Our reunion can't last forever. It's Riku who finally breaks us up. "I hate to stop this, but there are a couple things that we have to take care of."

Roxas takes my hand and walks me towards the fire. Sora is standing there holding a bunch of clothes in his hands. It takes me a second to realize what it is. The black overcoat I was wearing when I arrived on Destiny Island. "We figured we would let you decide what to do with this."

I take the coat. I didn't realize how heavy it was before. Just holding it fills my mind with images of Xemnas and the anger that I felt when I attacked Sora. How could I have been that person? Without hesitating, I throw the coat onto the fire. The flames quickly start to eat away at the material until the whole thing is on fire, taking that angry person with it.

"And what about this?"

Riku is holding the sword. That's what caused all of this. It fed off my anger, making it grow until it was uncontrollable. Would a simple fire be enough to destroy such an evil weapon? Could I be the one who throws it in?

I reach out, scared to take the sword. What if it controls me again, making me attack my friends? I don't know if I'm more powerful then the sword. I wrap my fingers around the handle and hold the sword in front of me.

Nothing. No anger washing over me. No hatred for my friends. I'm safe. The sword can't control my anger if I don't have any. I have people who care about me and Roxas is back. There is nothing for me to be angry about. I'm happy.

The sword starts glowing in my hand. The light is too bright to look at. We all turn away until the light fades away. Instead of the evil sword, I'm now holding a Keyblade. It's black with a silver stripe spiraling around the handle and up the blade. Sunlight reflects off it. I turn the new Keyblade over to get a view of the whole thing. It's beautiful.

"What does this mean?"

Roxas, Riku, and Kairi stare at each other, just as confused as I am. Sora steps forward. "I think it means welcome to the family."

Family. Is there any better word to hear?

**End Volume One**


	19. Interlude

"The boy has betrayed you, Superior."

"I'm well aware of that, Xaldin, but all is not lost. The boy plays a bigger role than even he knows. There is another way out of this forsaken place. Round up the traitors. Start with Roxas's favorite."


	20. A New Beginning

**Volume 2**

"No!" Roxas shoots up in bed, snapping me out of a deep sleep. He's sitting up in the bed, shaking. I reach over and touch his back only to find that his shirt is drenched with sweat.

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

"Something's happened to Axel." His voice is so small and weak, like a child's. He sounds so scared.

"Who's Axel?"

He turns to face me and I can see he's so frightened that he's close to tears. "He…He was in the Organization. He was my friend. Axel was the only one of them that I liked."

An image of the guy who stopped me on my way out of the dark world flashed through my mind. "Did he have long, spiky, red hair?"

"Yeah." He looks beyond shocked. "How did you know that?"

"I met him. When Xemnas pulled me into the dark world, he stopped to talk to me. He told me to tell you that he missed you." I feel sort of guilty for forgetting to pass that message along.

"Now something has happened to him. I can feel it."

"But, Roxas, Axel's dead. He's in the dark world now. Nothing can happen to him there. Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"Maybe it was. It just felt so real."

"I know." I do know a thing or two about dreams feeling real. "Why don't you just try to calm down?" I put my arm around his shoulder. Slowly, I lowered him back down to the bed. "Try to get some sleep. You will feel better in the morning. I promise."

He stretches out on the bed, but immediately pushes himself closer to me and wraps his arm around my chest. I don't mind, even though he is covered in sweat because he immediately falls asleep. He looks so peaceful.

Riku is running towards me as fast as he can with his Keyblade high in the air. I only have a couple of seconds before he hits me. I have to do something he won't expect. Just as he's about to overtake me I fall backwards, rolling on my back. Our Keyblades hit each other as my feet make contact with his stomach. Continuing to roll, I use my legs to launch him into the air. He flies down the beach and lands in the ocean.

"In the water! Disqualified!" Riku splashes water around. It was hard work getting him out. He's one tough opponent. It's almost like he has some instinct about where my blade is going to go next. And he's always there to counter it. The past seven training sessions we've had, Riku has kicked my butt. This is the first time I've actually beat him.

He walks out of the water to go stand near Kairi and the blonde girl sitting next to her. That's Namine. Apparently she is Kairi's Nobody from when her heart was stolen. After Sora and Roxas separated, Kairi and Namine decided to do the same. Turns out Namine really has a heart too. Something about Kairi being one of the seven princesses made it happen. I'm not too sure how the whole thing works. But everyone was so shocked to find out about her heart, even Namine herself.

"That's the thing about a heart," Roxas said. "If you're told you don't have one enough, sooner or later you start to believe it's true."

Maybe Xemnas didn't know everything. Here are two Nobodies right in front of me that were born with hearts. He was just jealous and angry because he wasn't born with one. That's what…

"Dexlin! I could use some help over here!" Sora and Roxas are battling it out in the middle of the beach. I've been too excited about my win over Riku to notice that Roxas is getting slaughtered by Sora. Their Keyblades are flying in all directions. Roxas is quickly losing ground, backing up closer and closer to the out of bounds line.

I throw my Keyblade as hard as I can and watch it spin towards the two boys who look so much alike. It knocks both of their Keyblades out of their hands, but Roxas quickly recovers his. Sora doesn't. He jumps in the air to avoid getting hit by Roxas. One day he's going to have to teach me how he gets so high and stays in the air for so long.

Both Sora's and my Keyblades disappear in flashes of light, instantly reappearing in our hands. Sora shoots a fireball at me from the tip of his blade. I use mine as a bat to shoot it right back at him, but he dodges it. He won't come down because he knows he's safe up there. All he has to do is spin around a little and he stays in the air longer. But I have an idea.

"Roxas! Stick out your Keyblade!"

He does what I tell him as I run closer to him. I reach out with my own Keyblade, locking the tips together. With all of my might, I yank hard, pulling Roxas off his feet and sending him into the air. I don't think he realized what I was doing at first. But now he does because he's flying straight towards Sora.

The look on Sora's face is priceless. The last thing he ever expected was to see Roxas rocketing through the air. Because of that it only takes one really good hit for Roxas to knock Sora down. He falls into the water with a giant splash. Unfortunately, Roxas is also above the water with no way to stay up. He follows Sora right into the ocean. Which means…

"I won." The first time. I've never come close to beating all three of them. Sure I might be able to know Roxas out but that's just because of long unused Struggle skills. Once I was able to get past Sora, but not both of them. And never Riku.

Kairi, Namine, and Riku applaud for me while Roxas and Sora try to get some of the water out of their clothes. I fall back on the sand and just lie there. The sweat rolls down my forehead. My chest is heaving from how hard I'm breathing. I smile.

"So, I bet you think your real cool now, don't you, Dex?" Roxas is standing by my head, dripping ocean water all over me.

Suddenly, someone grabs my ankles and starts dragging me. Sora is pulling me across the sand while Roxas picks up my arms.

"This is no fair, guys. Don't be sore losers."

Before I can say anything else, I am thrown in the water. It feels cold after such a hard workout. It actually feels kind of good. But that does not change that this is the meanest, most horrible thing that has ever happened to me. And it's the also the most fun I can ever remember having in my life.

Roxas and I are walking around the Cove. We told the others that we would meet up with them later, just wanting a few minutes of privacy. He takes my hand in his as we walk.

"You're getting really good with your Keyblade."

It's hard not to show that I'm really proud of myself for that. "It gets easier the more I practice."

"Have you decided what to call it yet?"

"I think I'm going to name it The Road Home. Doesn't sound as fancy or as threatening as Oblivion like yours, but I like it."

"I think it's very fitting."

Just a little ways down, we come across a bunch of wooden planks tied together. It looks like there is a makeshift mast sticking up from the middle of the boards. Hanging from the top is a five point star that looks like it's made of sea shells.

"What's this?"

"This is the raft that Sora, Riku, and Kairi built to travel to other worlds. They were going to set sail on the ocean and find what was out there. The night before they were going to leave is when the Heartless came and destroyed this whole place."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have Sora's memories. When we rejoined, they became mine too. It's like I built this raft myself."

"Oh." That's the only thing I can think of to say.

A big shadow formed over us, blocking out the sun. We looked up to see this huge thing made out of colorful blocks floating over us. "A Gummi ship." We both say it at the same time.

The ship moves across the sky, going in for a landing on the main part of the beach. Roxas and I run towards the cliff separating the beach from the Cove. Carefully, we peer around the corner to where the ship has landed. A small figure with big, round ears is walking down the platform to where the other four are waiting.

"Is that a mouse?"

Roxas gasps. Then he starts smiling. "Come on, Dexlin. King Mickey is here." And he starts running off towards them.


	21. Disturbing Reports

"Your Majesty, what are you doing here?" Sora is standing with the others in front of the little mouse as we approach. Roxas runs up to stand next to Namine, but I hang back a little.

"I wish I could say I just came to visit ya, but I'm afraid there's trouble brewing again." He looks at everyone, but stops when he sees Namine and Roxas. "It's good to finally meet you two." Then he cranes his neck to look around them to where I'm trying to hide. "And you too, Dexlin."

I'm shocked. "How do you know my name?" This makes me very uncomfortable. How does this Mouse King know who I am when I've never met or heard of him before?

"Yeah, your Majesty, how do you know about Dexlin?"

"I've kept track of ya ever since I returned to Disney Castle. I wanted to make sure that you were all okay. I've known about everything that's happened, including you and your Nobodies separating. And Dexlin's arrival on the island. You can never be too careful, ya know, especially these days."

"Why? What's going on?" Riku steps forward a little. He already has a determined look on his face. That's one thing I've noticed about him the last few weeks, he's always ready to take on a fight.

"It seems Maleficent is back in action. She's trying to take control over the Heartless again. She's trying to gain more power to take over Kingdom Hearts."

"But she doesn't have enough power to control them. At least, she didn't when we left her in The World the Never Was. I didn't think she was going to be able to take on all of the Heartless that invaded the Organization's stronghold." Sora has a worried look on his face.

"She was trying to use Xemnas's former castle as base of operations to start a new army of Heartless but…"

"She left." Everyone stares at me with confused looks.

"Yes, she did."

"How did you know that, Dexlin?" Roxas stands right in front of me, awaiting an answer. I can't really tell, but I think it might be angry with me.

I swallow what feels like a baseball. "When I was looking for you, I saw her. I didn't know who she was, but it must have been this…Maleficent. She looked like she was leaving the castle for good. She said something about the Heartless being too hard to control there. But I didn't see any Heartless anywhere."

"She was right. That castle is too close to the darkness for her to have any kind of control over the Heartless."

"But, King Mickey, does Maleficent have enough power to try and capture Kingdom Hearts? After she came back from Sora beating her, she didn't seem as powerful as before. And she also doesn't have any helpers this time, like Jafar or Ursula."

"You're right, Kairi, she wasn't. She had to use the last bit of her power to bring herself back to life. But as time goes on, she gains strength. And she doesn't need her helpers anymore. She was only using them in the first place. With enough power of her own, she can take over Kingdom Hearts by herself."

"What exactly would that do?" I'm the only one here who doesn't have any real knowledge of Kingdom Hearts. Everyone else at least has some memory of all of this.

"If she can obtain the power of Kingdom Hearts, then she could control the darkness that lives within the heart of all worlds. With that she could cover everything in darkness. And then it would devour everything in the worlds."

"But she can't open the door to without the seven princesses." Sora looks over at Kairi who looks extremely nervous.

"If she gets enough power, she will most likely try to kidnap them all again. You will have to keep a close eye on Kairi now."

Silence falls over everyone. I'm still not completely sure what is going on. They really should have filled me in on everything. I only know bits and pieces of what happened to them. But it's obvious that there is a lot missing from what they've told me. And whatever it is scares me.

"Where is Maleficent now?" Riku asks the question that is on everyone's mind.

"According to the latest reports, she's headed towards Twilight Town. She may be after Yen Sid. She's always thought that she could gain power by turning him into a Heartless, but he's a lot stronger than her. But she is determined."

"So we're going to Twilight Town. Maybe we can get there before she does and stop her."

Back to Twilight Town. That's something that scares me more. It used to be all I wanted, as long as Roxas was by my side, but now it's not. I have a home here and friends. Going back is something that I haven't thought about since Sora told me I could stay. I don't have any desire to go back to that place where I never belonged and see those people that never really liked me.

"I'd like to go back. I haven't seen that place since Xemnas kidnapped me. I miss all my friends there." How long ago was it that Roxas disappeared from my room? It feels like an eternity now.

"Then, ya all better get some things together. Ya can use my Gummi ship to get there. I won't be needing it anymore."

"You aren't coming with us, your Majesty?" It always surprises me how soft Namine's voice is.

"I'm afraid not. There're some things that I have to look into first. I will join you as soon as I can."

Roxas turns back to me. He's got a really excited look on his face. "Come on, let's go pack."

"Roxas, I don't know if I'm going to go with you. I don't think I'm ready to go back to that place. You might have really like it there, but I didn't. That place wasn't so nice to me."

"I know how you feel about that place. But this isn't just about that. You're a Keyblade wielder now. We have to stop Maleficent. And if she's in Twilight Town then that's where we have to go."

I guess he's right. And maybe it won't be so bad. Roxas will be there with me. I just have to face my fear of that place.

"Roxas, I would like to speak with Dexlin for a minute alone, if you don't mind." King Mickey is standing next to us. What could he possibly have to talk to me about?

"Sure, I'll head on over with the others. I'll pack some things for you, Dex."

Everyone else heads over to where the boats are docked, leaving me standing with the Mouse King. "I'm sure this is all very confusing to you."

"A little bit. I really don't know that much about what happened before I came along. I've picked up a thing here and there, but not enough to get a full picture. There's a lot of things that I don't know, even about myself."

"Well, I've known about ya for a while now. Aerith told me about ya on one of my visits to Traverse Town. She said ya couldn't remember anything about where you came from."

"No, I can't. They told me the Heartless destroyed my world, but I don't even know the name of it."

King Mickey looks down at the sand. He won't even look at me. "There are answers out there for ya. And I will help ya find them, but for right now, I need your help. You must help them stop Maleficent. With the help of your Keyblade, they can win this fight. And that is very important right now. Kingdom Hearts must be protected."

"I'll do whatever I can…your Majesty."

"Thank you." He pauses. "Dexlin, there is something ya should know. You have a great light inside of you. You being a Keyblade wielder is proof enough of that. That light will be a great protection for you."

A great light? Inside me? If he's trying to confuse me more, then it's really working. "I should probably get home and help with the packing." I turn my back to the king and start walking away. I can't shake the feeling that he knows more than he's telling me. Why else would he want to talk to me privately? He's got to know something more about me, like where I came from.

I turn back around. "Your…" He's gone. The area we were just standing is empty. Where'd he go? "…Majesty?"


	22. Visiting The Past

Staring out the window of the Gummi ship, I'm amazed. There are different worlds everywhere I look. Some are so bright and happy looking. Others look darker. And then there are some that don't look like they belong. "Is that whole world underwater?" I'm really trying to not sound like a little kid, but I'm sure it isn't working. The last time I rode in one of these ships, I was hiding in the cargo hold so I didn't get to see all of this cool stuff.

"That's Atlantica. Most of the people who live there are sea creatures or merpeople." Roxas sits in the chair next to me. "It's a really nice place. You can breathe underwater."

"You've been there?"

"Sora has."

"I wish I could see it."

"I'll take you there one day." He weaves his fingers through mine. "Dexlin, why didn't you tell me you saw Maleficent in Xemnas's castle?"

I knew he was going to ask. The way he looked at me back on the island told me he was mad about it. But why? "I didn't know who she was at the time. And it didn't seem important to me. All I cared about while I was in that castle was finding you. She said she was running away from the Heartless and that scared me even more. I just wanted to get through that castle as fast as possible before I ran into any of them. I forgot all about her until King Mickey brought it up."

He's giving me that look again. Does he think I'm lying? Why would I do that? After all the bad things I did while looking for him, why would I lie about Maleficent?

"That castle is swarming with Heartless. That whole city is. You had to at least have seen them."

"I didn't. When Maleficent said something about them I ran through there as fast as I could. I didn't look for them, but I didn't see any as I was running." He looks down at the floor of the ship. "Why don't you believe me? Why are you mad at me, Roxas?

He looks back at me quickly. His eyes are bigger then I've ever seen them. "I'm not mad at you." His voice has changed. It's softer. "I'm worried. You were alone in that castle with Maleficent and the Heartless. They could have done anything to you without you even knowing it. They could've even turned you into one of them."

Now, I'm mad. "I have a heart."

"I know you do. You just can't be too careful when it comes to Maleficent."

"I saw her, but I didn't talk to her. And she didn't even see me there. There's no way she could have done anything to me. I don't know why I didn't see any Heartless. Maybe they were attracted to something else. But I'm not lying."

"I believe you. It's just…"

"Stop it, Roxas."

I can feel the Gummi ship begin to slow down. Sora turns around from the pilot's seat. "We're here, guys."

I look out the window and see that familiar clock tower. We're back in Twilight Town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky is that same pink haze that I always remembered. I don't feel comfortable here. There are too many bad memories associated with this place. Too many hurt feelings. Off in the distance, I can here the sounds of kids running around the Tram Common. From the sounds, I think they are practicing for the Struggle.

We're walking around the Sandlot. It's deserted, which isn't uncommon. Seifer's gang dominates the Sandlot, so people tend to stay away even when they're not around.

"How does it feel to be back home?" Riku asks me.

"This was never my home. Twilight Town is just a place I landed in for a while." That's exactly how I feel about this place. It was moderately better living here than in Traverse Town, but it never felt like home. And it wasn't just the way people treated me. The overall feeling of the place just didn't feel right to me.

"I know what you mean. The short amount of time I spent here, even in that virtual world DiZ created, this place always crept me out."

At least I'm not the only one who feels this way.

"Roxas?" We all turn around at the sound of a new voice in the area. Hayner is standing at the edge of the Sandlot with a shocked look on his face. "Roxas!"

"Hayner!" They run towards each other, hugging when they finally meet. Despite myself, I smile. It's nice to see them meet again. They were such good friends back then.

"Sora! Kairi!" Those two run to meet Hayner. "It's good to see you guys again. Wait until I tell Pence and Ollette."

The rest of us stand off to the side, watching them. I guess Riku and Namine never met the Twilight Town gang on their trips through here. "You two should go say hi. Hayner and his friends are good people." They might not have been nice to me, but they were to Roxas.

"You won't come with us? Maybe Hayner would like to see you too."

"Hayner and I weren't friends, Namine, but I'm sure he'd like to meet you. Besides, I should go check on my things. I left here so fast that I never picked anything up. Guess I just assumed I'd be back."

I start to walk away from them, heading towards Station Plaza. It'll be nice to see my old room again.

"Dexlin, wait up!" I turn back to find Hayner running towards me. I think this might actually be the first time ever that Hayner has stopped me to talk. "I just want to tell you thanks for bringing him back here. I never thought you'd actually do it. My mistake, huh?"

I just shrug my shoulders, not entirely sure what to say. I could agree with him saying that he's misjudged me all this time, but I'm not sure I even believe that myself. "He's missed you a lot."

"You're welcome in out group anytime." This is all it took to become a member of Hayner's gang? Run away. Make a deal with darkness. Almost kill your loved one's other half. And get a Keyblade. It seems almost too simple.

"Thanks. I'd like to join you sometime."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very little has changed since I left. But since I've only been gone a month or maybe two, that's not surprising. But I've changed so much that I guess I expected other things to as well.

Walking around the town alone is kind of nice. Roxas and the others are hanging out with Hayner and his gang for a while, but I really wanted to come and check out my room. Give Roxas some time to catch up on the life that I wasn't a part of.

"Dexlin? Is that you?" Ms. Rizla, my landlord and boss, sits in front of my building, rocking in her chair. "My dear boy, I was so afraid that something horrible had happened to you. Without a trace, you just disappeared."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Rizla. I didn't have a whole lot of warning that I was leaving. I would have stopped by to tell you if I had known."

"Oh, I'm just glad you're alright. Though I did have to hire someone else to work at the shop. And I tried to hold on, but I had to rent out your room last week. Hated to do it."

I'm kind of sad that I no longer have my room, but what did I expect. I left. She couldn't keep the room there forever. "I can pay for the time I was away."

"Keep your money, dear. You were the best tenant I ever had. I just hope you've found a nice place to live. Hopefully, somewhere with that boy who was around here so much. He was a nice boy."

I can feel my face getting hotter as I blush. "I have."

"Good. Good. That's good." She stands up from her rocking chair and reaches in through the doorway of what is her apartment. "I managed to save your things just in case you ever came back. Glad I did." She brings out a suitcase that isn't mine. I don't even own a suitcase. "I'm afraid there wasn't much. I put it all away in my son's suitcase here. Figured you could use it more than he could. This is your clothes and personal items. I took care of returning your books to school. And I put the pay I owe you for all those hours you worked before you left."

"Thank you, Ms. Rizla." I swear this woman is trying to make me cry. She always treated me like I was her own son.

"Think nothing of it, my boy. Just promise you'll come see an old lady from time to time. I could use more company than just my cat, you know."

"I will. I promise. And I'll bring Roxas too." I reach over to give her a hug.

I guess always thinking about how mean all the other people were to me, I never realized that there was at least one person in the town that was nice.


	23. Unwelcome Faces

"How long did I live here and I never knew that this train ran through here?" We've followed Sora to the train station where we walked right past the ticket counter and right up to this weird looking blue train car decorated with stars and moons.

"You have to know it's here and where it goes to call it." Sora explains this as he climbs on board the mystery train.

Apparently I'm the only one who finds this all a little weird. Getting on a train that people don't know is actually here strikes me as a little odd. But everyone else is climbing on board. I step on behind them, feeling like I was going through that dark ball floating in the basement of that mansion. Why was I always so willing to jump into things not knowing where they lead?

The train starts moving, even though I didn't see a conductor climb aboard. Are we really moving with no one driving?

"Relax, Dexlin. We won't be on here long." Roxas grabs my elbow and pulls me down on to the bench beside him. I guess my nerves were showing on my face more than I thought they were.

"Where is this thing taking us?"

"To Yen Sid's castle. He's King Mickey's teacher. He's a powerful sorcerer." Sora leans back, resting his head against the window. "He's helped us out before."

Suddenly, the sky around us changes. It is no longer the burnt pink and orange color that it always was. Now it is dark with what looks like bright colored clouds floating everywhere. I stare out the window in pure shock. Why aren't the other as amazed as I am about this? This is like a big deal. I look over at Roxas and it's almost like he's bored.

The train slows down. Turning around to look out the window I see us pulling up to a small island. It's floating in the middle of the weird looking sky. Above some trees, I see what looks like the top point of a castle.

"See, I told you we wouldn't be on here long." Roxas holds out his hand and I take it. We walk off the train and step onto grass.

"This is so strange." I turn back around just in time to see the train disappear. "Hey, wait."

"Don't worry. It will come back when we are ready to leave."

I guess everyone else I just used to these kinds of things happening. I'm not. Not long ago, I didn't even know this place existed and it's not very far from where I lived. This was here the whole time. What else don't I know about?

"Oh no!" Sora and the others are ahead of us, standing just past a group of trees. We run to meet up with them. Seeing what they are looking at stops Roxas and I in our tracks.

The castle is on fire. Flames leap from the windows. Black smoke is curling up into the sky. What little of the place hasn't been will soon be destroyed. If there was anyone in the castle, they are surely dead.

"Do you think Yen Sid is in there? Could he have escaped?" Kairi is covering her mouth with her hand, horrified.

A blast blows the front doors of the castle open. The force leaves the doors hanging on their hinges. A shadowy figure stands in the doorway. I can't believe someone actually survived this inferno. The figure took a step out into the light. I think we all knew who it was even before that. She looks exactly the same as the last time I saw her.

"Maleficent." My voice doesn't sound nearly as strong as I would like it to.

"How wonderful it is that you decided to join me. It saves me the trouble of having to hunt you down for my revenge." She walks down the steps onto the grass, not very far from where we are standing.

In a flash, we are holding Keyblades in our hands. The others might be ready for this, but I'm not. This will be the first time that I fight someone other than Sora, Riku, or Roxas. I don't think I'm ready for this.

"You're not going anywhere, Maleficent. We're going to stop you once and for all." Sora. Ever the leader.

"You will soon regret those words. They will be your last." She raises her hands in the air. "Heartless, I call upon you. Do my will. Now shall you deal with me and all the powers of Hell!"

All around us, shadows snake across the grass. They start to come out of the ground, molding into the shapes of these weird creatures. These are the Heartless. These are the things that destroyed my home. They almost look harmless. How could these little things be responsible for so much chaos?

One of the creatures jumps off the ground and passes right by head, going directly for Roxas. He swings his Keyblade at it, turning it into a puff of black smoke. I notice a small heart floating in the air and then quickly disappearing. They don't look so hard to beat.

More and more of them jump off the ground attacking the others as they fend them off with their Keyblades. But they're not going anywhere near me. It's almost as if they don't even see me at all. Many of them jump right past me to get to one of the others. What's going on?

Five of them attack Roxas at the same time. Seeing as they don't seem to know that I'm here, maybe I can use that to my advantage. I swing my blade, knocking one of them off Roxas's back into the air. Swinging, I slice through the creature before it even has a chance to hit the ground.

I run through the battle ground, beating off the creatures that the others can't seem to handle. I've beaten at least twenty of them so far and still they don't seem to even notice me. It's stupid, but I feel a little insulted by that.

Suddenly, Riku jumps out from the battle and starts running towards Maleficent. Seeing that the others have everything under control with the Heartless, I run after him. He can't possibly take her on by himself. He jumps in the air, flying straight for her.

She holds out her hand and stops him midair. He's held up by a dark green ball of energy.

"Riku, my dear boy, how good it is to see you again."

"Let me down, you witch."

"Such harsh words from someone who I treated as my own son. You followed me once. Won't you join me again? I can give you all that you'll ever want."

"I have everything that I need. You can't give me anything."

"So be it, you ungrateful child."

The dark green ball grows brighter and Riku howls in pain. She's going to kill him right here in front of me. Not if I stop her.

I throw my Keyblade, just the way I practiced so many times on the island. It spins over and over again as it shoots towards Maleficent. Exactly as I planned, the tip of the blade smashes right into her arm. She cradles her arm against her stomach while Riku falls to the ground with a thump.

Maleficent turns to me. Her face is a mask of rage. "Insolent fool. You have made a grave mistake."

I believe her words as she holds her hand back up, this time pointed towards me. My Keyblade appears in my hand, but I'm not sure how much good it's going to do. I watch as a green fire glows around her hand. It looks worse than whatever it is that she was holding Riku with.

Before she can send anything flying towards me, the top of the castle explodes. We all stop in out tracks in shock as the top spire crumbles. We jump out of the way as huge pieces of the building fly down towards us. Falling to the ground, I can't see anything because of all the dust in the air.

"Foolish woman, you have become more of a hindrance than you are worth."

No. It can't be. I know that voice. I will never forget the sound of it. It turns my skin cold.

The dust starts to clear. I can see the others lying on the ground near me. Their faces are turned up to the sky with looks of disbelief. Floating in air above us is someone that I hoped I would never see again.

"Xemnas."


	24. Unforgiven Trespasses

Xemnas is staring directly at me. It feels like his eyes are burning holes through my chest. I can't move from my spot on the ground. I don't know if it's just my fear keeping me here or if he is somehow doing it. He looks away from me and turns his attention to Maleficent.

"You have interfered with my plans long enough. It is time to be rid of you once and for all."

I can see a small trace of fear flash across Maleficent's face, but she quickly hides it. "Who do you think you are? You are not worthy to have Kingdom Hearts." She raises both hands in the air. Green fire grows around her fingers. It's brighter than before. It looks like she is putting considerable strength into it.

Before she can do anything else, Xemnas shoots out these black vine looking things from his hand. They surround her, binding her arms to her side. Xemnas uses the vines to lift her off the ground. Now Maleficent isn't trying to cover the fear on her face. She is outmatched in powers.

"You are wrong, Maleficent. It is all others who are not worthy. Kingdom Hearts is mine. But know that even in your death, you will have your revenge. The Keyblade wielders are next."

Fire quickly travels down the vines towards Maleficent. She looks panicked as she can only watch. "No!" The fire completely engulfs her, burning brighter and brighter with each passing second. I can feel the heat all the way from here on the ground. The sound of the crackling fire drowns out Maleficent's screams.

Suddenly there is an explosion and the fire starts to die down. All that's left of Maleficent are a couple of wisps of jet black smoke scattering in the wind. She's dead. He killed her. I know she was evil, but did she deserve to go like that?

The others are still lying on the ground. Slowly they start to get to their feet. I force myself to follow even though it feels like my legs are made of cement.

"Keyblade masters. How refreshing it is to see that you are all well. And growing in numbers I see." His eyes flick back to me, then to Roxas and Namine.

"What have you done, Xemnas?" How can Sora be so brave? Xemnas has got to be the most dangerous enemy he has ever faced and now he's back from the dead. Does anything scare him?

"Your powers are based in darkness." Roxas steps forward to stand next to Sora. "How did you get the ability to control fire?"

"Why don't you ask your friend, Axel?"

Roxas's dream. Could it have been real? Could Roxas really have felt Xemnas stealing Axel's powers?

"You're never going to get away with this, Xemnas. We've stopped you once and we will stop you again."

"All in due time, Sora. There are other matters that I must attend to first. I will begin with the traitor."

Before anyone can move, Xemnas shoots another wave of vines. This time they wrap themselves around me, pulling me off my feet. Roxas and Sora try to grab me, but I'm moving too fast. Further and further I rise until I'm eye level with Xemnas. I kick my legs and wiggle my arms, but the vines are wrapped too tight.

"Hello, Dexlin. I'm sure you never though you would see me again."

I desperately want to say something back. Something that would show him that I'm not afraid. Something brave like Sora would say. But I can't. I'm too frightened. Any second now he will burn me just like he did Maleficent.

Instead he opens a black portal behind him and starts backing into it. "We have some unfinished business to discuss." He drags me towards the portal.

"Dexlin!"

I look down to see Roxas looking up at me with a look of horror.

"Roxas! Help me!"

But it's too late. I'm already in the portal and there is nothing they can do to help. I'm in Xemnas's hands now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're in Xemnas's castle. That much I can tell. The hard metal floors. The dark sky. Those weird symbols everywhere. It's the only place that we could be. How long we've been here I have no way of knowing. I blacked out as soon as we entered the portal.

Xemnas has me tied up lying on my back on some sort of bench or something. My fear has died down a little. If he wanted to kill me, he would have done it already. He didn't want me dead. At least, not yet.

"You betrayed me, Dexlin."

"You lied to me. Sora isn't what you said at all. He's a good person. And he wasn't holding Roxas prisoner. You were just using me to get rid of your biggest threat."

"But you still managed to get Roxas back, didn't you? And instead of fulfilling your end of the bargain, you left me in that dark world." His voice is echoing everywhere around me. I can't see where he is because the vines are holding my head in place.

"Roxas wouldn't have opened the door for you anyway. He's not part of your Organization anymore."

"Sadly, there is no more Organization, thanks to you. When you abandoned your mission I was left with no other course of action but to absorb the energies of the others. I tried using only the one's who betrayed me, but it wasn't enough. I had to use them all."

That meant that Xemnas was as powerful as the whole Organization put together. This is bad. Can he be stopped with that much power?

"Why did you bring me here?"

"In the end, I plan to destroy you, just like the other traitors, but first I will use you as bait to bring the others here. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Why? You had us all together in Twilight Town. If you wanted to fight us you could have done it there." Maybe if I keep him taking, he will give himself away. Or tell me more about his plan that I can use against him. I doubt that he is that stupid, but it's all I have.

"I don't want to fight you. I want to crush you. Here in my castle my powers are stronger. Darkness surrounds this place and it feeds me. I cannot be destroyed here." That's something to keep in mind.

"They're more powerful than you. You can't defeat the Keyblades."

"Enough!" He suddenly appears right next to me. "I'm tired of your idle chatter. First, you will watch as I destroy the others, including your beloved Roxas. And then, it will be your turn." The vines loosen around me, but not enough for me to move my hands or call for my Keyblade. "Speaking of your friends, it seems they have arrived." Out of one of the windows, I can see all five of them running towards the castle. "Let's get you into position."

Xemnas raises me into the air again.

Don't come in here. I wish I could send these thoughts to Roxas. It's a trap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, this is a trap. Xemnas is setting us up." Riku stops running at the entrance. He stares up at the towering castle before him.

"I don't care! I'm not leaving Dexlin in there alone with Xemnas! He needs out help!" Roxas is angry. His eyes haven't looked like that since his days in the Organization. "Do you have any other ideas?"

"No."

"Riku's right." Sora puts his hand on Roxas's shoulder. "We know that this is a trap. Xemnas is trying to lure us here. So we have to be careful. Don't run in there without thinking."

"But Dexlin needs out help. He can't do this all by himself." Roxas is close to tears.

"He won't have to. Just keep an eyes out for anything the might be a set up." The other four nod their heads at Sora. "Let's go."

They run into the castle where they know Xemnas is waiting.


	25. Everyone Has a Past

My arms are killing me. Xemnas tied my wrists together and has me hanging from the ceiling of a very large room, larger than any room I've ever seen before. I have no idea what he hopes to accomplish with this. Maybe it is just to cause me pain. If that's the reason, it's certainly working. It feels like my arms are going to pull away from my body.

Every time I make the smallest movement, I swing. I hoped that maybe if I swung hard enough, the vines would break, but it's no use. I need me Keyblade to cut through them, but I can't get my hand free enough to call for it.

As much pain as I'm in, I'm hoping the others don't come in here to rescue me. Xemnas is hiding somewhere, waiting to ambush them the second they walk in. I don't know if they are going to be able to beat him with as much power as he has now. What if they walk right into their own deaths? And all I can do is hang here and watch?

I can hear quick footsteps echoing against the metal walls. They're coming and fast. Looking down I see them run into the room. They look around, but none of them see me up here. I want to yell to them but I'm afraid Xemnas will attack them.

I see him stepping out a shadow in the corner of the room. Even though they all look so small from up here, I can tell Xemnas is raising his hand towards Roxas.

"Roxas! Behind you!"

With only a second to react, Roxas spins around and uses his Keyblade to deflect the vines Xemnas is shooting at him. The vines wrap themselves around his blade, but Roxas overpowers him. He uses the vines to pull Xemnas off his feet and throw him across the room.

Roxas looks up at the ceiling to where I'm hanging. His eyes look so angry. I've never seen him look like that. He throws his Keyblade in the air and it flies toward me. It slices right through the vines holding me to the ceiling.

As I'm falling, I shake the remaining vines from my wrists, glad to be free. But now we have to worry about Xemnas.

The others are watching my quick descent to the ground, waiting for me to land. But I have another idea. It might be little stupid, but I'm going to do it anyway.

"Send me over there!"

As if automatically knowing what I want to do, Sora and Riku hold out their Keyblades towards each other to where the tips are almost touching. They brace themselves for my landing. Everything's ready.

My eyes meet Roxas's for a second before my feet touch down. The angry look melts off his face. He looks relieved. I may not be safe yet, but at least I'm not alone.

I land a little harder than I expected to, but Riku and Sora hold steady. They catch me, stopping me from crashing into the ground. Then they put all of their strength into throwing me back into the air, this time sending me straight to Xemnas.

He is still shaking off being thrown across the room by Roxas when he sees me flying towards him. For just a split second I can see a look of surprise on his face, but he quickly buries it. Two glowing swords appear in both of his hands. I call for my Keyblade and grip it as tightly as possible.

Xemnas tries to block me with his swords, but the force that I hit him with knocks him back. I use this to my advantage and pin him against the wall.

"Why won't you just leave us alone? All I wanted was a normal life with Roxas. Why are you so determined to destroy that?"

"Because you will never have a normal life. It is not your destiny. You meeting Roxas was just to lead you to me. Join me, Dexlin. We can rule all the worlds."

"I will never join you."

"Then so be it."

He pushes me back, causing me to fall to the ground. Slowly he floats into the air and raises his hands. The glowing swords disappear as a dark portal grows above him. Suddenly something shoots out of the portal. I have to roll quickly so it doesn't fall on me. Looking over I see a very large, very thick book on the ground.

"A book?" A BOOK! "You tried to attack me with a book?" I'm a little insulted that he would think I'd be so weak that he could take me out by squashing me with a book. I may be a little new to this, but give me some credit.

Using my Keyblade, I scoop the book up and launch it in the air. It hits Xemnas right in the stomach. Taking this as a cue, Roxas and Sora jump up and start attacking Xemnas as fast as they can. They are swinging so fast that it's hard to tell whose Keyblade is whose. Xemnas is doing his best to block with the two glowing swords that reappeared in his hands, but they still manage to land quite a few hits. Xemnas is also getting a few hits, but they aren't doing much damage.

"Dexlin!" Riku is running towards me. "Help me out! Just like you did to Roxas on the island!" He holds out his Keyblade and I know exactly what he wants me to do.

I reach out and lock the tips of out blades together. Using both hands to grip the handle, I swing around, picking Riku off the ground. I watch as he reaches his target. Instead of attacking Xemnas with his Keyblade, he sweeps right between Sora and Roxas and brings both his feet in to Xemnas's chest. I don't know if that was his intention or I just threw him too hard, but it had the desired effect. Xemnas comes crashing to the ground followed by the other three, who have softer landings.

Sora, Riku, Roxas, and I stand with out blades raised as Xemnas picks himself up.

"Give it up, Xemnas. You are never going to win." I have to wonder if Sora has always been like this or if it's just because of the Keyblade that he's so brave.

"Foolish children, do you believe I've been using all of my power? I'm saving it for the real battle. Then we…" Xemnas doesn't get to finish his sentence. He's knocked forward and lands on his face. Kairi and Namine are standing behind him.

"You talk too much, Xemnas. Maybe that's why you always lose." Kairi pushes a stand of hair out of her face.

Because Kairi and Namine hardly practice with us, I sometimes forget that they are good with their Keyblades too. I'll have to start remembering that.

Xemnas picks himself up again. "Fine. No more talking." He floats off the ground and another dark portal opens. He better not throw another book at me. "The true fight begins. I trust you know where to find me." He flies into the portal.

"Where is he going?" Why would he assume that I would know?

"To the top of the castle. That's where the remains of the Kingdom Hearts that he tried to form are. His powers will be stronger there." Riku's looking up as if he can somehow magically see through the ceiling.

"His powers, they're stronger now. He told me. When I didn't come back with Roxas, he absorbed the powers of the Organization members. That's how he could control fire back in Twilight Town. He killed the other members so he could use their powers to escape."

Roxas looks down at the floor and I know he's thinking about Axel. His dream was real all along and I told him it was nothing. I feel terrible about that.

"With that much power, Xemnas is going to be almost impossible to defeat. We have to find a way to get ourselves more power." Sora looks at each of us for ideas, but none of us have any. That is until Namine speaks up.

"We could try rejoining. Four of us might be enough if two are stronger."

"It's worth a shot. Maybe it will be enough power to take him on." Roxas nods his head as he talks.

I don't like this idea. I don't like it for one second. It might just be selfish of me, but I don't want Roxas rejoining with Sora. What if something happens and they can't separate again? I don't want to take that chance.

"Don't worry, Dexlin." Roxas sees the worried look on my face. "It won't be permanent. We'll just do it long enough to beat Xemnas." He walks over to me and puts his hand on my cheek. "I'll come back to you. I promise." Our eyes meet and I smile at him. "I love you, Dexlin."

"I love you too, Roxas."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a bright light surround Namine. A couple seconds later the same thing happens to Roxas. Right before my eyes, he turns transparent, just like that time he appeared on the beach. Then I get this really warm feeling inside of me.

Roxas's eyes widen in shock before he is slowly pulled into Sora, whose eyes have the same exact look. Kairi and Namine are looking at me the same way. What's going on?

Suddenly I feel this sharp pull in the pit of my stomach. I look down and see that my hands are transparent, just like Roxas. I'm moving, but not of my own will. Looking back up I see that I'm moving towards Riku, who is just as shocked as the rest of them.

I'm a Nobody? I'm Riku's Nobody?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So was this a surprise? Or did you totally see it coming? Just wondering. Not getting a lot of feedback.


	26. I'll Cry Tomorrow

The battle has been going on for hours. Xemnas is proving to have more power than anyone had imagined. It seems that all the Organization's powers being in one host is causing them to grow in strength. Neither side is losing, but neither side is winning.

I feel like I'm just watching the fight, almost from a distance. My movements are not my own. They're Riku's I have no choice but to follow him in whatever he does. It feels like my own arms are moving, but they're not mine. They're Riku's. I am Riku.

I have all these pictures running through my head. And voices too. Sora is in a lot of them, but he looks so much younger. And so does Kairi. I can see pictures of other worlds. And Maleficent. And darkness. King Mickey. Someone named Ansem. These are all memories. Riku's memories. My memories.

Xemnas makes a very large sword appear. From Riku's thoughts, I can tell it's Lexaeus's tomahawk. It's so long and heavy looking, it's amazing Xemnas can hold it up. With one swift swing, it hits Riku right in the stomach. I can feel the pain from it. Riku flies through the air and catches the railing before going over the side of the castle.

Throwing himself back in the battle, he dodges lances covered in fire being thrown at him. I can see Kairi getting blasted with big balls of water. I don't know where Sora is, but I can hear him yelling encouraging things to the others. I don't know how helpful his words are going to be. Xemnas isn't holding anything back.

Riku is starting to get tired. I can feel his muscles aching. He may not be able to keep on fighting the way he has been for much longer. His strength is rapidly running out.

Where is this strength he was supposed to get from joining with me? He hasn't fought any differently than the way I've always seen him. Maybe it's me. I'm not helping him. I've been so distracted by finding out that I'm a Nobody and the flood of memories in my head that I haven't helped at all.

Riku is off to the side, away from the battle, trying to catch his breath.

"_Riku, can you hear me?"_ It feels weird to talk without hearing the sound of my voice.

"_Are you okay, Dexlin?"_

I ignore his question. _"You have to tap into my energy. You are only fighting on your own now. We can do this together."_

"_Then let's do it."_

Suddenly, I feel a very strong surge of power. I start to see things differently. I'm not watching from far away anymore. I see everything the same way that Riku does. We're moving faster. I no longer feel like I'm being pulled along with Riku, but we're moving together. In a bright flash, The Road Home appears in his empty hand.

Two Keyblades are definitely better than two.

Riku jumps back into the fight and we attack with renewed strength. I finally feel like it is me swinging my Keyblade. Out of the corner of Riku's eye I can see Sora is holding Oblivion along with his own Keyblade. The same thing happens with Kairi.

Xemnas seems surprised by the newfound energy with that we're attacking with, but he holds his own. Different things shoot out in different directions. He's really trying to hit one of us with something, but we're moving too fast for him now.

"Why do you fight me so, Keyblade Masters? Don't you see that by my side you can have all the worlds at your disposal?"

He floats back away from us. Behind him a dark portal opens up. It looks like he is about to call one of those giant books again. What is it with him and those things?

"Don't you see, Xemnas? The worlds shouldn't be controlled by one person. They should be in charge of themselves."

We all throw out blades at him. Six Keyblades spin in the air. Xemnas can't keep them all from hitting him. I'm glad to see that it's my Keyblade that makes it through and hits him square in the stomach. He gets knocked back and instead of a book coming out of the portal, he falls in and it closes behind him.

We wait for another portal to open. He can't have given up. It just feels too easy, even though we're all exhausted. Xemnas has to be waiting to jump us when we least expect it.

But he never comes. We wait for what seems like forever, but nothing happens.

"I think it's safe now." Both of the Keyblades disappear from Sora's hands. "We have something else to worry about now."

"_We have to separate now, Dexlin."_

I'm not ready. I don't want to have to face the others. What will they do now that they know what I really am? What will I do now that I know the truth? But I don't have a choice. I'm being pushed by some invisible force. And just like that, I'm me again. I have my own body. But this time I have a head full of memories. I know so much more now than I did before. I can actually remember growing up.

Roxas appears in front of Sora and immediately runs to me. His hand is still transparent when he puts it up to the side of my face. "Dexlin, are you okay?"

I can't look at them, even though they are all staring at me. "I'm fine." I pull away from Roxas and move to stand over by the railing.

"Dexlin…"

Riku puts a hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Give him a few minutes."

I stand, staring off in the night sky. I'm a Nobody. How did this happen?

The entire castle starts to shake. I'm almost knocked off my feet by a violent jolt.

"What's happening?" I can hear Kairi's voice over the sound of twisting metal.

Sora puts his arm around her and pulls her close to him. "I think the castle is falling apart."

Looking over the railing, I see that he's right. Huge chunks of the castle are falling off and into the endless pit below. At the rate they are falling off, there won't be much of this castle left for much longer.

"We have to get out of here." Riku runs over next to me to look over the side too.

"This castle's too big. We'll never make it out in time." This is the first time I've ever heard Sora panicked. And that's including times in my new memories. "What are we going to do?"

We are all silent for a few minutes. The only sounds are those from pieces of the castle falling off. We are all trying to think of a way out, but the others are quiet. I refuse to let us die like this. Not now.

"The door to the light." I can't even look at them when I say it.

"What about it?" Sora is down on one knee, bracing himself against the violent shaking.

"You can open it. When you were by yourself, you opened it enough for you and me…I mean Riku to get through. With you and Roxas together, you might be able to open it wide enough for us all."

"I don't think we have any other options." Roxas carefully moves to stand in front of Sora.

Sora stands up and looks Roxas straight in the eyes. He calls for his Keyblade. So does Roxas. They cross the blades and close their eyes. Then we wait. And wait.

Finally the point where their two blade are crossed starts to glow, not as brightly as I would have thought, but it's still something. Then something falls. It looks like a teardrop made entirely out of light. We all watch as it falls to the ground.

As soon as it touches down, we are surrounded by bright lights spiraling up all around us. Somehow we are no longer standing on top of the castle. It's hard to describe where we are now. I have a picture of this place in my mind from when Riku was here, but it is nothing compared to seeing it in person.

As high as I can see there are small little pictures of other worlds. They are all revolving around us. There are so many worlds. More than I could have ever imagined. More than Riku could have ever imagined. So much to see. I can only stand in wonder as all the worlds float around us.

"This is the point that connects all the worlds together." Sora's voice echoes around us. "We can get to any world we want from here."

"But where should we go?" Riku stands next to Sora, watching the picture float by.

"Here's our island!" Kairi grabs one of the pictures out of the air and holds it for everyone to see. "We can go there."

"We should go to Disney Castle. Maybe King Mickey is back there and he can help us." Roxas looks at everyone, trying to get their support.

"Let's do that. We need more help." Sora takes another one of the pictures down. It shows an image of a towering castle in the middle of green grass.

I'm not really paying attention. I can't take my eyes off all the worlds around me. Some of them I can picture in my mind because of Riku, but there are so many more that I don't even know what they are.

One picture stops in front of me without me even reaching out for it. It's a beautiful world with a massive castle that rivals Xemnas's. On the other side I can see what looks like a garden of giant crystals. And there's a waterfall, but the water is moving up instead of down.

But there's something else. A pair of yellow eyes flashes across the picture. He's there.

I turn around to see Sora doing something with the picture of Disney Castle. He must be trying to pull us there.

"Wait!" The others run over to me. "We have to go here."

"Radiant Garden? Why?" Sora is looking over my shoulder.

"Because Xemnas is here."

"Are you sure, Dexlin?" Roxas is standing too close. I never thought I would not want to be close to him.

"I saw him. He's there." My voice seems to be all they need to believe me.

"Then let's go."

Sora reaches over me and puts his hand in the middle of the picture. The bright lights spiral around us again and we're standing in the middle of a floating rock. We're in the middle of the upside down waterfall. The massive castle looms in front of us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - I appreciate any reviews to help me out with this story. Do you like it? Does it suck? Let me know.**


	27. Avoiding the Issue

It's been a rough trip, but we are slowly making our way up this backwards waterfall. The rocks are slippery and we are getting soaked. My fingers are numb from the cold water. But we are getting closer and closer to the giant castle.

"Sora, where are we going?" I have to yell for my voice to be heard over the rushing water.

"Up to the castle. We need some rest and food. Leon and Aerith should be there and they can help us out."

"Aerith lives here?" I pull myself up to the next rock despite the stinging in my fingers.

"You know her?"

"She helped me. Back in Traverse Town, she was the one who found me when my home was…" That's not quite true anymore, is it? I showed up before Destiny Island was destroyed. "…when I appeared there."

From the corner of my eye, I can see Roxas looking at me. I can tell that he wants to walk over, but Riku is holding him back. At least Riku seems to understand that I can't deal with anything right now. I guess that is one of the benefits of behind a half of someone. But I don't even know what to say to Roxas.

"We're almost there. Let's just keep going. They'll give us a place to warm up and dry off." Sora pulls Kairi up on the rock we are all standing on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're standing at the entrance to the castle and I can't even see the top of it from here. I'm so cold I can feel the chill all the way to my bones. I can't stop myself from shaking or get my teeth to stop chattering.

Roxas slides his arm around my shoulder and I let him. I'm still terrified of being near him, but I don't pull away. Underneath his cold wet skin, I can feel some warmth. And that feels good. I want to hold on to that feeling.

The massive front door of the castle opens and a girl dressed all in pink steps out. Aerith. I haven't seen her in years, but she looks just as welcoming as the first time I met her. "Sora? What are you doing here?"

"It's…a…long…story." Sora isn't even trying to cover the fact that he is freezing. He is shaking worse than I am.

"Come in. Come in. We'll get you warmed up."

Roxas leads me towards the door. My feet are so numb that I'm having a hard time putting one in front of the other. I press myself against his body, trying to soak up all the warmth that I can. He doesn't object to it.

"Dexlin? Is that you?" I force my head up to look her in the eyes. "It is you." She throws her arms around both of us. She is a lot warmer. "I was so worried. You just disappeared in the middle of the night. We had no idea where you had gone. What happened to you?"

"A lot of things." I can barely speak because I'm shivering so badly.

"Of course. We'll talk about everything later. Let's get you into some warm clothes."

I can feel warmth surround me as I walk though the door. It is the best feeling in the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't think I have ever been this full. Just when I thought they were finished bringing out food, more people would show up with plates. It's like Aerith called a feast for our arrival, but we are the only one's here. I can only imagine how much munny this all cost.

Aerith took our clothes to have them cleaned and now we're all wearing these white robes. They're big and fluffy. When I put it on, it felt like all the cold was instantly sucked out of me. I feel much better now that I can feel my fingers and toes again.

It has been a rather quiet meal. I've spent the majority of the time looking down at my plate. Roxas is sitting next to me, keeping watch. He is ready to jump the moment he thinks I'm ready to talk. I hate putting him through this.

Sora and Namine have already left the table. I'm not sure where they are, but I assume they've gone to get some rest, which doesn't sound like that bad of an idea. I push back from the table and Roxas immediately jumps to his feet.

"I'm fine, Roxas. Sit back down."

"Please, Dexlin, let me…"

"I need to be alone right now." I'm trying to whisper but I know everyone is listening.

"Do you want someone to show you back to your room?" Aerith's eyes are filled with compassion. While I appreciate it, I don't want to see that. It makes me feel even worse.

"I think I remember the way."

I can feel their eyes on me as I walk out the room. As soon as I'm out their sight, I hear the sound of quick whispers behind me.

It doesn't take me very long to get completely lost. Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss Aerith's offer for a guide back to my room. I remember it being high up in one of the towers because of the beautiful view of the crystal gardens. But it looks like there are a bunch of towers and I'm not sure which one to take. I was just blindly following Roxas on the way down.

The higher up I go, the more lost I become. I'm pretty sure by now that I've gone up the wrong tower, but between all the twists and turns, I can't remember how to get back down.

This castle is just simply too big. I haven't seen a single person since I've starting going up. It gives the place a strange abandoned feeling. I wish I would find someone walking the hallways, anyone who could give me directions.

I follow one of the halls into this huge room. From the looks of it, Sora's entire house could fit in here a couple times over. It's so dark I can't really see the ceiling. This room doesn't match the rest of the castle. It's dark and full of shadows. The floor is littered with these weird machine looking things. At the head of the room is this swirling mass of colored clouds. I climb up the steps to the platform in front of it and find Sora standing there with a faraway look in his eyes.

"What is this?" I can already see flashes of it in my mind, but the pictures aren't clear yet. These are memories of Riku's that I am not supposed to share, from after I was born.

"It's the Keyhole to the heart of all worlds. This is why Xenmas is here. The Kingdom Hearts that he tried to create is destroyed beyond repair, so he's trying to capture the one Maleficent was after."

It's a keyhole. I can see the colored clouds forming that shape. And this is the way to Kingdom Hearts. This is what started all of this trouble.

I look over at Sora. It's strange. I can remember growing up with him. Caring about him. But I know it wasn't me. It was Riku.

"Sora, do you ever wish the Keyblade hadn't chosen you?"

He smiles at my question. "Sometimes. But then I wonder if it hadn't wouldn't I be dead along with the rest of our world. If it weren't for the Keyblade than I wouldn't have been able to save the worlds. Who knows how that would have affected Kairi and me. And we never would have met you."

"But would I have even existed in the first place?" I stick my hands in the pockets of my robe and shuffle my feet.

"Dexlin, I'm not going to pretend like I know what you are going through because there is no possible way that I could. But there is someone who does."

"Who?"

He looks at me as if it should be the most obvious answer. "Roxas. Talk to him. He's very worried about you."

"But I'm scared."

"So was he. That much I do know. When we rejoined, I could feel how scared he was. And he wants to help you."

He's right. Of course, he's right. I know all Roxas wants is to help me through this, but that doesn't make it any less scary to talk about. What exactly do you say when everything you thought you knew about yourself is wrong?

"Go on and talk to him. I'm sure he's waiting in your room for you."

"What are you going to do?"

Sora looks back at the giant keyhole. "I'm going to stay here for a little longer. This place is such a big part of who I am. Just feel like I need to be here."

Slowly I walked away, leaving Sora to have his peace.

It takes me a little over an hour to find the right way. One of the doors that I went through took me out to a balcony that wraps around the tower. I know it runs right past my room. Instead of walking through the maze-like halls, I'm following the balcony.

Night has fallen. The dark blue of the sky mixes with the eerie, green glow coming from the crystal gardens. Now I know why they call this place Radiant Garden. It's so beautiful.

Finally, I'm standing outside the door to my room. But I still can't take my eyes off the beautiful sky. It's like the light are rippling along like waves on an ocean.

"Dexlin?" I turn around to find Roxas standing by the door. He's taken off his white robe and traded it for a pair of sleep pants that someone must have loaned him. His hair is sticking up in all different directions, worse that it usually does and he's rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah. I am."

I start to follow him inside, but before I get there something stops me. A noise fills my ears. It's really quick, not lasting more than a second. I don't know what it is but it sounds like the creaking of old wood being moved and rusty metal pulled out of place.


	28. The Past Hurts

I'm lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. It doesn't hold anything interesting, but if I keep looking at it, then I don't have to look at Roxas. His eyes haven't left me since I climbed in bed. I'm afraid that if look into his eyes, I will break down. That is exactly what I've been trying not to do for hours.

"Dex, talk to me." His soft whisper is the only sound in the room.

"I…" I don't know what to say. Where to start? There are so many things that I should have told him from the very beginning, things I haven't even admitted to myself in a very long time. "My…my name…isn't Dexlin. I never knew what it was. Now I know why. I never…had one."

"Then…"

"When I woke up in Traverse Town, I was in the middle of a bunch of crates. 'DEXLIN' was written on the side of one of them. When Aerith asked me my name, that was the first thing that came to my mind. She never questioned me about it. And I just kept using it. I always hoped that I would remember what my real name was, but I never did." I take a sharp breath but stop myself before the tears start to fall. "I was so scared because I didn't have any clue who I was."

"Dexlin, it's okay to be scared. You remember how I was when we first met. I was just like that."

"But I knew something wasn't right. I didn't know what it was, but I could tell. I think that's why I really ran away from Traverse Town. Because something was wrong, I didn't feel like I could stay there. I had to go somewhere else. And I found Twilight Town. I thought I could make a new life there. One where it didn't matter that it didn't feel right. And you saw where that led."

"Now you know the truth. You can take comfort in that. You're with me. It doesn't matter." He reaches out to me, but his hand stops before he touches me.

"It does matter, Roxas. Because it can't be true. There's got to be some mistake. Because…because…" It's no use. I can feel walls inside of me crumbling. I'm going to break down.

"What is it?"

"Because I have a heart." The tears start flowing from my eyes. My entire body starts to shake. My breathing is ragged.

Roxas's arms snake around me, pulling me closer to him. He presses his body against mine. "I know you do, Dexlin. I know you do. I've known that from the very first second I met you." I can feel tears falling from his eyes on to the side of my face. "You couldn't love me the way you do if you didn't have a heart." He lays his hand flat on my chest. "You have a heartbeat. I can feel it."

"But if I'm just a Nobody, how I can I have heart?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out. We'll ask King Mickey. He knows more than anyone. I'm sure he can tell us. We'll figure this out. I promise."

Roxas held me until my tears stop falling. He tightened his grip on me until I drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A single sound echoes through the darkness. The creaking of wood. It's the same sound over and over again. It's haunting my sleep. I recognize the noise from some place deep within my memory. Its echo bounces off the darkness. Then, I'm screaming, trying to drown out the noise. "Don't!" But it's too late. The noise gets louder and louder. It's deafening. I can't hear my own screams anymore. It's too late!

"No!" I'm sitting up in bed, sweat rolling off my forehead. The room is quiet. The echo is gone. It was only in my head. But I still remember it. I know what it is. And that only makes me feel worse.

Roxas is still asleep. His arm is reaching out towards me like he held my hand until he finally fell asleep himself. I'm glad I didn't wake him up. I don't want to have to tell him about my dream or the sound that is haunting me. I don't want him to think I'm crazy.

Slowly I push myself out of bed so I don't wake Roxas. The floor is cold against my bare feet. As quietly as I can, I slip through the door leading out to the balcony, closing it behind me.

The air has gotten colder in the night. A swift wind blows across me. It feels good against my sweaty face. I take a deep breath of fresh air to replace the air from inside that now feels like it was very stuffy.

"Can't sleep either?"

I look over to find a tall man leaning up against the wall. He's got long brown hair. He has a scar running down his face. He's staring off into the crystal gardens with the same far away look that Sora had when he was looking at that keyhole.

"No, I couldn't."

"Aerith told me you guys arrived a little while ago. Cloud and I were out at the Black Fortress. Something funny going on over there." He looks away from the gardens to look at me. "I'm Leon, by the way."

"Dexlin." He so much taller than me that just standing near him makes me feel like a little kid.

"Yeah, Aerith told me about you. From back in Traverse Town." I slowly nod my head. "Well, I'm not surprised to see any of you here. I figured you would show up ever since we started getting weird readings coming from the Black Fortress."

"What's the Black Fortress?"

"Just on the other side of the Crystalline Gardens, there is a black castle. It used to be a Heartless stronghold, but we've managed to chase them out. The last couple of months it has sat there quiet. Then yesterday, we started getting strange energy readings from it."

"It's Xemnas."

"That would explain it. We didn't see any sign of him, but Cloud and I aren't stupid enough to go inside. Well, Cloud is maybe. But he must be there."

I fall quiet, staring at the gardens. If only I could see past the crystals so I could see what this Black Fortress looks like.

"I suggest you try to get a little more sleep before the sun comes up, Dexlin. We're going back in the morning and I'm sure Sora is going to want to come along. I think you've got about another good thirty minutes."

"I'll try."

Leon walks down the balcony and disappears into one of the rooms. As for me, I just stand here. I don't try to go back to sleep because there is no point. There's no way I can sleep. Not with all the things running through my head. Because now, on top of the noise haunting me, I have a single thought running over and over in my head. Something that I know to be true.

'This is all my fault.'


	29. Facing Off

Roxas wakes up as the first light of the day makes its way through the window. He slowly opens his eyes, adjusting to the light. Pulling back the blanket, he pushes himself up into a sitting position. His hand runs through his already messy hair. "Dexlin?" His sleepy voice fills the empty room. "Dexlin, where are you?" He gets out of the bed and stretches his back. He looks around to see if I might be hiding in one of the corners, but doesn't see me anywhere. "Dex?"

He knows something is wrong. He can feel it.

Running across the room, Roxas throws open the doors to the balcony. "Dexlin?" The balcony is empty. The only thing that he can see is the sun coming up over the Crystalline Gardens. There's no sign of me anywhere.

Roxas is getting scared now. His heart beats faster. The idea that I am just downstairs doesn't even cross his mind. He knows I'm not there. He knows something is wrong.

He runs to the railing and searches around. He doesn't know what he's looking for, but something is telling him to look on the ground. "No, please."

And then he sees me. I'm barely a dot to him from all the way up in the tower, but he knows it's me running towards the tall crystals.

"DEXLIN! NO!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This is all my fault.'

I'm not paying attention to the pain in my legs. I just focus on the running, getting one foot in front of the other. Just on the other side of the large crystals in front of me is the Black Fortress and Xemnas.

'This is all my fault. I'm the only one who can stop it. It has to be me.'

"DEXLIN! NO!"

I hear Roxas's voice coming from the castle. I don't stop, or turn around. I don't even acknowledge that I heard him. He's going to follow me, but I have enough of a head start that he will never catch me in time. I have to do this without him.

'This is all my fault.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The front door to the Fortress is already open. Was Xemnas waiting for me? Did he know that I would be coming?

Walking inside, I find a sight that scares me to death. The walls are all black. They have what look like veins running along the halls. It's like the whole building is alive, like a giant beating heart. It doesn't help that there is hardly any light making its way in.

Slowly I make my way through the building, not really knowing where I'm going. I'm letting my instincts guide me through. I know somehow I am going to find Xemnas if I just keep walking. Or he'll find me. One way or another, this is going to end.

I can see a small light further down the hall. It's not very bright, but it's enough for me to see a little bit of the walls. They are even creepier when I can see them because I see slight movement in them. It's like the walls have a heartbeat.

I finally make my way down to the source of the small light and find myself in the largest room I have ever seen. Judging from the echo of my footsteps, the room might go all the way up to the top of the Black Fortress.

"I knew you would come to find me, Dexlin."

Without even having to call for it, the Keyblade is in my hand. I have never been more ready for a fight before. He just needs to stop hiding in shadows and echoes.

"Your Keyblade will not help you now."

"Hiding won't help you, Xemnas. I'm here to end this."

Now I can see him. He's floating down, slowly emerging from the darkness of the ceiling. He looks like he's recovered from the previous fight quickly. He also looks a lot more confident than I feel. But I know that I can do this. I have to. It's the only way to save Roxas and the others.

"Why do so desire to fight me, Dexlin? I knew from the very first time I sensed you in my castle that you were destined to join me. You are a Nobody after all. Your place is by my side. Now and forever."

I can feel a weight being dropped in my stomach. "You knew? You knew who I was when you pulled me in that dark world?"

"Foolish child, I've known about you since you were created. My idiot of a Heartless made you who you are; it was only natural that I knew what he had done."

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you leave me in the dark if I was destined to join you?"

"Because you were weak. You would not have survived a minute in my Organization. So sad and lonely you were. But in the end, Roxas was the same, if not worse. He was weak, wanting to meet his other half."

"What's different now? Are you so desperate for members that you are willing to take me in now?"

"You have undergone a transformation that I did not expect. You have grown stronger. Your arrival here without your friends is proof of that. If I had known what it would do to you, I would have told you about your origins at the very beginning."

"You monster!" I leap into the air and throw myself towards Xemnas, my Keyblade ready for attack.

He only has a split second to prepare for my attack, but he uses it wisely. His red, glowing swords are ready to block me. That isn't going to be enough to stop me. The force of my swing breaks through his block, knocking him to the ground. He automatically rebounds by shooting fire vines, which miss me by just an inch. The fight is on.

We throw swing after swing at each other. Not many of them break through, but some of them do. I am fighting harder and better than I ever thought I would. All those days sitting in my room back in Twilight Town, I never thought I would be locked in a battle for my life with someone trying to take over the worlds. There are a lot of things about myself that I hadn't thought of.

Xemnas loops his arm through mine and, after a couple spins, he sends me flying across the room. Luckily, I right myself and land on my feet, sliding to a stop. In his hand, Xemnas makes Lexaeus's tomahawk appear and he throws it at me. I don't know how I manage it but, by some miracle I catch it by the handle. It's like it has a life of its own. I can barely hang on as it changes directions and heads back towards Xemnas. I lose track of how many times it hits him because I am being spun around in every different direction. I do see Xemnas being slammed into the ground again. As soon as I let go of the tomahawk it disappears into thin air.

He moves faster than my eyes can follow him. Before I can step out if his way, he grabs the front of my shirt. "I grow tired of you. Join me or I will no longer bother keeping you alive." He throws me in the air hard.

I fly higher and higher without showing any traces of slowing down. The floor is getting smaller and smaller as I fly. The light is getting dimmer as I move towards the ceiling. This is the highest I've ever been. I'm so high that I don't think I could survive the fall back down to the ground. Surely, that is Xemnas's plan.

As I slow down and start falling, I try to plan a way to survive. It has to be something that Xemnas is not expecting so that he can't stop me. But what? And it hits me. I'm a Nobody. I'm just like Xemnas. So that means that I should be able to control those portals just like him.

Trying to focus all of my attention on the spot in front of me, I imagine a portal opening in front of me. It is rather hard to not to think about the fact that I am hurtling towards the ground. But this has to work. Please let this work.

And then right before my eyes, I see it. A small spot of darkness against the dim light. It spreads, like a flower opening. Without being able to slow myself down, I fly into it before it is completely finished forming, plunging myself into darkness. I see the path I want to take immediately. It's not very long because I only want to go to the other side of this room. I try to build up speed because being in the dark corridor makes me uncomfortable.

Another portal opens right above Xemnas's head. I fly out of it feet first, kicking Xemnas right in the back. Now that would have come in handy on all those days I was late for school.

Xemnas groans as he tries to pick himself up of the ground.

"What's the matter, Xemnas? I'm not as easy to kill as you thought I would be?"

He pulls himself to his feet. "You are still no match for me. Your luck will run out very soon."

I get ready to slam my Keyblade into him again, but he strikes first. He kicks me in the stomach sending me flying back in the air. I can deal with this. I'll just open another portal and attack him again. But I think Xemnas is ready for that too. In a blur he is next to me, floating along as I fly backwards. Then just as quickly, his red swords are out.

Unbelievable pain shoots through my whole body as he slams one of the swords into my back with all of his strength. It immediately sends me flying in the other directions, towards the floor. I land on my back, causing myself even more pain. Tears start to form in my eyes from how bad it hurts.

I can't move. I can't even feel my legs through the pain. The taste of blood fills my mouth. It even hurts to breathe. I don't know if it's just the pain in my head or the room is actually getting darker.

I see Xemnas moving. He's walking in my direction until he is standing over me. "Looks like it won't be as hard to kill you as you thought. Goodbye, Dexlin." He jumps in the air, holding his sword downward. Its tip is pointing directly at my chest.

So this is what it feels like to die. I'm not scared. I refuse to be scared. Xemnas may win this fight but he will never win me over like that. As I watch Xemnas move lower and lower closer towards me, I wait for it to end.

'I'm so sorry. For everything. I love you, Roxas.'

I close my eyes and wait.


	30. Sins of a Nobody

All I can think about is the tip of the sword moving closer and closer to my chest. I don't want to die, but I'm ready. The only way to save myself is to join Xemnas in forming a new Organization. Death would be better. I won't be cursed like that.

I open my eyes to find that Xemnas has a look of fierce determination on his face. Why is it so important to him that he kill me? Is it just because I refuse to join him? Now that he can't control me with that sword like he did before, am I that much of a threat to him? Will my death mean anything?

Many things happen at the same time. I take in a deep breath as the sword is about to plunge into my chest. The determined look on Xemnas's face melts into one of shock. He lets out a howl of pain as a Keyblade slams into him, knocking him off to the side. I can't it clearly because it's moving so fast. All I can see is a blur of black. It's Oblivion. Roxas is here.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

No. Roxas isn't supposed to be here. I should have been too far ahead of him. He can't be here. He should be still at the castle, where it's safe.

The others jump over me and start attacking Xemnas. Roxas kneels next to me.

"Dexlin, are you okay? Why did you do this?"

"He…knew. All this time…he knew who I was."

"Hold on, Dex. We're going to get you out of here."

"Roxas…"

"Hold on." He put his hand on my side. I feel a sharp pain from his touch. He pulls his hand away and it is covered in blood. My blood. "Please, hold on. I don't know cure magic." Tears start to fall from his eyes. "Sora! Help!"

But Sora is locked in battle. Xemnas isn't letting him go. The others are trying to take the brunt of the attack, but Sora can't get free. He is fighting like I have never seen fight before. His face is twisted in a mask of rage. I've never seen that before.

"Roxas…"

"Don't try to talk. Save your energy. Sora will be here soon." He wipes the blood off his hands all over the front of his shirt. "Just don't give up."

Namine's blonde hair whips around as she swings her Keyblade. Kairi attacks Xemnas's feet. Sora and Riku are trying to break through his defenses to hit him in the chest. But Xemnas is using all his powers to keep them away. They are not going to win this fight.

"Roxas…go."

"What? I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you when you're like this."

He's so hard headed. "You have to. Help them. You can't let Xemnas win."

"No! That's not important now."

"Yes…it is. It is the only thing that is important right now. Don't let this have happened to me for nothing." He can't save me. I know that. I am going to die. But the least I can do is make sure that Xemnas doesn't survive before I go. "Please. Do it…for me."

He looks like he's fighting really hard with a decision. "Promise me that you'll hold on until we can get back."

"Promise." I hate that the last words I will speak to Roxas are a lie, but there is not other way. "Just go."

"I'll be back soon." His face morphs into the same look of rage that Sora has. He jumps over me and joins the fight.

I can barely move my head to look at the battle. They all seem to have a renewed sense of strength that they didn't have back at Xemnas's castle, even without rejoining. Roxas's entrance into the fight seems to have thrown Xemnas off. He's struggling to keep up with all the attacks flying at him.

Even though it causes me horrible pain, I grip the handle of my Keyblade. I can't be a part of this fight, but that doesn't mean that I can't do my part to help. Trying to push through the pain, I focus my mind on the Keyblade. Light surrounds it, but not as bright as it usually does, and it disappears. On the other side of the room, it appears in Riku's hand. It worked.

Riku doesn't even miss a beat when it appears in his hand. He just uses it to hack away at Xemnas's defenses.

Roxas is thrown from the battle by a flying lance covered in flames. He picks himself off the ground, but doesn't jump back in. I watch him as he stands there, breathing heavily. Underneath his angry face, I can see he's concentrating very hard, but on what?

Around the others fighting, these creatures rise out of the ground, just like the Heartless did. The creatures are a white and grey and they are all holding swords. They form a tight circle around the fight before jumping in the middle of it.

"You dare use my own pawns against me, boy. I shouldn't be surprised at such treachery from you."

"You're the one who taught me how to control the Nobodies. Maybe you trained me a little too well."

This is no longer a battle. It is a war.

Roxas jumps back in the middle of the fight. He's using moves that I've never seen before. I can only guess that they are all things that he learned during his time in the Organization. He's holding nothing back.

I feel something wet touch my hand. Straining to look, I see that my blood has been spreading. It won't be much longer now. I can only hope that I can hold on just long enough to watch Xemnas get it in the end. 'Please, at least let me see it. Let me know that I've been redeemed.'

Something happens and Xemnas splits in two. He's cloned himself. The clone doesn't last long. Roxas and Sora slash at it and it disappears. Xemnas tries again and again, but each time a Keyblade destroys it. It looks like Xemnas is getting desperate because he can't protect himself from all the attacks.

The Nobodies that Roxas called are falling fast, but every time one gets destroyed, another one appears in its place.

I see Sora duck as Lexaeus's tomahawk flies by his head. Quickly he runs towards Xemnas while he's distracted by Kairi and Namine. Xemnas doesn't even see what is happening before it is too late. Sora plunges his Keyblade into Xemnas's stomach.

His scream echoes in the giant room as he flies back. He slams hard into the wall and crumples to the ground. The others stand over him. They haven't lowered their Keyblades. Everyone knows that Xemnas doesn't always stay beaten.

I don't know how much longer I can hold on. I want to watch to make sure Xemnas is finally finished, but the pain is becoming unbearable. It has filled every inch of my body. And I still can't move. I want to let go so badly, just to end the pain.

'Where does a Nobody go when he dies?'

"You haven't won, heroes. You can fight me all you want, but Kingdom Hearts will be mine. And then I will be unstoppable. You were foolish not to join me when you had the chance." He struggles to pick himself up from the ground. One arm clutches his chest, where there is a wound from Sora's Keyblade. "This isn't over."

A portal opens behind him and he enters it before the others can reach him. They stand around the spot where he disappeared.

Roxas looks up. "Dexlin."

Their footsteps pound against the floor as they run towards me. Roxas hits his knees, not even caring that he is in the middle of all my blood.

"No…go after him. Stop…him."

"Sora, help him."

"No." I try to pull myself away from him, but I can't. "Xemnas…get Xemnas."

Sora stands over me. "I don't know if my magic will be enough. He's hurt really badly, Roxas. There might not be anything we can do."

"TRY!"

Sora doesn't argue. He holds his Keyblade up to my chest. The tip causes me pain, but I'm not strong enough to move away from it. I can see tears in his eyes too, like he knows he's hurting me. "CURE!"

A green light swirls around me. The pain eases quickly and finally leaves me altogether. Relief floods through my body. I take a deep breathe, filling my lungs. I haven't been able to take a decent breathe since I hit the floor. Tears start to fill my eyes too. 'I'm not going to die.'

"Come on, Dexlin. Let's get you off this floor."

I'm scared to move. I'm not sure if my back will allow me to stand up. But Roxas puts his hand under me and picks me up. No pain. I can move. I can stand. And I can finish what I started.

"You should have gone after him. He can't get away. Why did you come for me instead?"

"You were dying. I couldn't leave you like that."

"You should have let me die. Stopping Xemnas is the only thing that is important." Roxas tightens his grip around my shoulder.

"It is important to stop Xemnas, but not at the expense of your life." Sora wipes tears from his eyes.

"You don't understand. None of you do."

"What don't we understand, Dex?" Roxas's whisper only makes me cry harder. This is awful.

"This is my fault." I can see the look of surprise on all of their faces. I don't want to admit this. The sympathy in their eyes cuts me.

"Dexlin, no. This isn't your fault. Xemnas found a way out even after you didn't help him. You didn't let him out." Kairi puts her hand on my arm.

"No!" I pull away from her and Roxas. "You don't get it. It's my fault. All of it. I started this whole thing."

"What are you talking about? How is any of this your fault?" Sora doesn't look shocked or sympathetic. He just looks confused. "Why did you do this, Dexlin?

"Don't you see? I had to. To make up for what…what I did. It's my fault because…" Just say it. Get it over with. "…because I opened the door."


	31. The Past Returns

"What are you talking about?" I can feel Roxas's hand wanting to reach out to me, but stopping in the air.

I can't take the way they are looking at me. They are judging me for what I did. Now that they know the truth about me, what are they going to do? Obviously, they aren't going to want me around anymore. But where will I go?

"I did it. I'm the one who opened the door. I let Xemnas, or Ansem, or Xehanort's Heartless, or whatever he called himself out. It was me. I released the darkness on Destiny Island. It's because of me that all of this has happened." I cover my face with my hand, not being able to bear them being able to see me and to mask the tears that are rolling down my cheeks.

"How?" Roxas's hand lightly touches my shoulder. "You couldn't have."

"I did."

"No. You didn't, Dexlin." Riku takes a couple steps forward. "I did. I'm the one who opened the door on Destiny Island."

I look at him through my tears. "I remember opening the door. I did it." I see flashes of me on the island. It was a long time ago. In the secret cave. The small wooden door. My hand turning the knob. The screeching of the wood that had never been moved.

"Those are my memories that you're seeing. You didn't even exist when I opened the door. You're just seeing me doing it and think it's you."

"No."

"Try to focus through all the memories. Separate those that are Riku's. You have memories of things that you never did." Sora's giving me a look that I didn't expect to see. Sympathy.

"The same thing happened when Sora and I rejoined for the first time. I started seeing things that I never did. You get used to it, Dex."

"But, I thought…"

"And just because Riku opened the door to Destiny Island doesn't it mean he's to blame for everything. This started long before we got the Keyblades." Kairi's hand touches my arm again.

I'm so confused. That weird dream I had. The sound that I kept hearing. It wasn't really my memory. But I can see everything so clearly.

"Then…"

"Don't blame yourself for this, Dexlin. Don't feel guilty for something that I did. You just have to remember that some of those memories in your head are mine."

"So I did this for nothing."

"Not nothing. You proved to yourself that you could try. That's something." Namine smiles.

"But I lost. Almost died. And Xemnas got away."

"We'll find him again. We always do." Sora has that determined look on his face again. He believes what he is saying.

And then I realize something. "I think I might be able to get us to wherever he is."

"How?"

"I learned something while fighting Xemnas." I focus all of my attention on the air behind us. It takes a lot more concentration than before, but I see a dark spot starting to form. And then it spreads into the shape of a dark portal."

"You can control the corridors of darkness?" Riku is shocked.

"I found that out while I was fighting Xemnas. I just assumed because I was a Nobody like him, I could control them too."

"Namine and I can't control them anymore. We haven't been able to since we rejoined with Kairi and Sora."

"Then why can I still control them? I never knew I could before."

"There are a lot of things that we need answers to." Sora holds up his Keyblade. "But we can wait for those answers. The longer that Xemnas is on his own, the more trouble we're in. If this corridor will lead us to him, we should take it. Figure out everything else later."

We all hold up our Keyblades, even me. I didn't think I would actually be going with them. And a few minutes ago, I very nearly didn't. But things are different. I'm not to blame like I thought I was. I'm not the bad guy.

The real enemy waits for us on the other side of that portal.

We start running.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but I had to seperate it from the next chapter because too many things were going on. More to come soon. And as always. Reviews appreciated.**


	32. Fading Light

The portal shoots us out somewhere very high up. It takes me a second to realize that we are still in Radiant Garden. I can see the backwards waterfall and the massive palace. I can see around us in every direction. We're on top of the Black Fortress.

"Kingdom Hearts, open for me."

We all look up and see Xemnas floating in the air. A weird light is surrounding him. It's like something is pulling light from the air to swirl around him. The light is getting brighter and brighter.

Sora throws his Keyblade at Xemnas. It never makes it to him. The light surrounding him acts like some sort of force field. The Keyblade bounces right off it and falls back to the floor.

"It is no use, Keyblade masters. Kingdom Hearts has filled me with its power. It heals me and makes me stronger. Soon it will make me whole. You cannot stop me. You are doomed to watch. Very shortly, I will break through the lock on the Door to Darkness without the help of the seven princesses."

There has to be a way to stop him. We all didn't come this far to let Xemnas get a hold on Kingdom Hearts. I did not just almost die so he could win.

"What are we going to do? We can't break through to get to him. There has to be a way. Kingdom Hearts, how do we stop him?" Sora says this last part in barely a whisper, like a prayer.

Could Kingdom Hearts actually have a way to protect itself from this happening? Of course it did. The Keyblade. I understand now. The Keyblades were made to protect Kingdom Hearts. They were made to be powerful, to be able to stop any threat. But it's not strong enough to break through. At least one of them wasn't, but what about… "All six of them?"

"What?" Roxas catches his Keyblade in the air after trying again to get to Xemnas.

"What if we try to combine the power of all the Keyblades? They would be more powerful than anything ever before. Maybe that will give us enough power to stop Xemnas from getting through the door. Isn't it possible to do that?"

"I don't know. I think it might be. It's almost like the same thing that happens when I use my Drive forms. I can use the power of two Keyblades at the same time."

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?" I don't know if Roxas really believes in my idea or it's just a last resort, but I'm glad someone agrees with me. "Right now, it is the only idea we have."

We all stand facing each other in a circle. I can see the fear on everyone's face, even Sora's. I'm sure they are all just reflections of what is showing on my mine. If this doesn't work, then there is nothing that we can do to stop Xemnas. He will get Kingdom Hearts and have unlimited power. Who knows what he will do with the worlds when he has control over all of them?

We point our Keyblade to the middle of us. The tip of each blade touches the one of the person to the left of us. We concentrate, focusing all the power in our Keyblades to the tip. If all the power comes together in the middle than maybe all the Keyblades can become connected.

My hand is shaking. I don't feel anything. Maybe this isn't working. What if I'm wrong? What if we can't combine the Keyblades? What do I really know anyway? I'm just a Nobody who can barely keep his memories straight. What do I know about Keyblade abilities?

In the very middle of where the Keyblades are touching, a small light is starting to form. Small bolts of lightening flash across the blades. I stare right into the light, refusing to break my concentration. Beads of sweat roll down my forehead as the light gets bigger and bigger. The handle of my blade starts to feel warm.

"I think we're supposed to let go." Sora is looking at everyone, telling us that we should all listen to him.

Slowly, I loosen my grip on the handle. I'm nervous about letting go. What if that breaks our concentration and we lose the energy that we've already established? 'Dexlin, there are too many what if questions here. You have to trust that this will work.' My fingers slowly being to unwrap until I'm not even holding the handle anymore. And I slowly pull my hand away.

Instead of falling, all six Keyblades stay in the air. The light between them is growing brighter and brighter. They start to move, spinning around the light, staying connected the whole time. They spin faster and faster until they all blur together. We all back away from the spinning blades, moving farther away from each other.

A beam of light shoots up from the Keyblades, flying directly at Xemnas.

"No! You will not stop me! You are not strong enough!"

The light is growing brighter and the Keyblades are spinning faster. All we can do is just stand there in shock. Suddenly, the Keyblades shoot up, following the spear of light leading up. There is a horrible sounding explosion as they break through Xemnas's shield and hit him directly. His scream echoes through the air.

Holding my hand up to block out most of the light, I can barely make out Xemnas in the middle. His mouth is still open in a scream, but no sound is coming out anymore. It looks like the light is dissolving his body. Small pieces of him are flying away in the wind. He's dying.

The Keyblades shoot out of the light, no longer connected. They do not fly back to us, but each one going in a separate direction. They fall over the side of the roof, lodging themselves into the ground.

The light starts to fade, but there is no sign of Xemnas. He's gone. I know it. He couldn't have escaped that. We won.

I look over at Roxas and see him smile. So do the others. They know that we've won. They know that Xemnas is no longer a threat. We saved the worlds. It's a good feeling.

I'm knocked off my feet by a violent rumbling. The whole Fortress is shaking. My face slams into the roof. "Not again." I can see cracks forming along the roof. The others are on their knees as well. The shaking is too violent for us to even stand on our feet.

A large chunk of the roof falls off, leaving a gaping hole. I can see all the way down to the place where Xemnas and I were fighting. At the rate that the Fortress is falling apart, there isn't enough time for Sora and Roxas to open the Door to Light, even if they could stand up to do it.

I hear Kairi scream and another chunk of the roof falls. I reach out and grab her hand, but the part of the roof that I'm on collapses too. We are all falling. The whole building has crumbled. I need a portal. I opened one while falling before. If can just get one to appear, I can save us.

I'm concentrating as hard as I can, but nothing's happening. I can't open it. I look over to where Roxas is falling. He's staring directly at me. His mouth starts to move. I can't hear his voice, but I know what he's saying.

"I love you too."

No. It cannot end this way. I won't let it. This can't be our reward for saving the worlds from Xemnas. It just can't be.

Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. I can't take watching us fall to the ground. I will be able to see us all die. I don't want to have that be my last memory.

"Please."

"_You have a great light inside of you, Dexlin. It will be a great protection for you…and others if you chose it to be."_

A mysterious voice echoes inside my head. It's a woman's voice. I've never heard it before, but the sound of it gives me comfort. She's calm. It makes me feel like everything is going to be okay.

"_What do I have to do? Help me save them, please."_

I feel warm, like a warm wind is surrounding my body. I close my eyes, not thinking about the fall or the ground. I focus on the feeling in my chest. It's a heartbeat. My heartbeat. This is the first time I can ever remember feeling my own heart pump. What does this mean?

"_Please. Save them. They are the only family that I have ever known. They don't deserve to die."_

"_Would you trade your life for theirs?"_

"_Yes!"_

I feel a sudden sensation of relief. It feels almost like I'm releasing something that I have been holding on to for a long time. Something is exploding out of me and filling the surrounding air. It feels like I'm leaving my body to expand and occupy every piece of space.

I open my eyes to find that I am surrounded by light. I can't see anything around me. Not the others. Not the ground. Am I even still falling? I can't tell anymore.

The feeling of relief stops. Now I just feel empty. Tired. I can't…keep my…eyes open. Sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light can be seen from every corner of Radiant Garden. It starts off as a single point near the Black Fortress and then it spreads across the sky. It even blocks the sun from view. It's brighter than bright. No one can explain it, not even the people in the palace who are good at having an answer for most things.

Some are scared by it, thinking that it means there will be another invasion from the Heartless. But most embrace it, letting the light fill their hearts with warmth, and smile. They know that the last time they felt like this was long before the world was known as Hollow Bastion.

But no one knows that the light came from a teenage boy named Dexlin. They don't know that it was done as a last resort to save the ones he cared about most. They don't have an idea of the high price that he had to pay for it.

Hours later, some of Radiant Garden's best scientists are still examining data only to find that they are no closer to understanding what they saw than when they started. While they work away in a laboratory, a man named Leon and a man named Cloud make their way through the Crystalline Gardens to where the Black Fortress used to stand.

"It must have been destroyed during their battle with Xemnas." Cloud tries to keep the worry out of his voice. Worrying can be considered a weakness and Cloud is anything but weak.

"But where were they when the Fortress disappeared? If they were inside, then we might be too late." Leon doesn't bother to hide the worry. He's known those kids for way too long not to be worried.

Reaching the edge of the gardens they find a big open area. This is where the Black Fortress should be. Or at least the ruins of it. But there is nothing. No lingering debris from when it crumbled. Nothing. In the middle of where the remains should be lay six teenagers.

Cloud and Leon run over to where they are. They look peaceful, like they just decided to take a nap on the ground. Leon bends down over Sora. "They're alive."

"This one barely is." Cloud reached under the boy and lifts him into his arms.

Leon looks up. "Dexlin."

"Leon, send a message to Aerith. Tell her to get a medical cart out here. We need to get them to the medical wing at the palace."


	33. Beings of Light

I'm still asleep.

Kairi and Namine sit in chairs by the windows, looking out at the beautiful Radiant Garden sunset. Sora and Riku stand at the foot of my bed, staring down at me. Roxas paces. But me, I'm still asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night has fallen on Radiant Garden. The people have had a stressful time the past couple days. But when they all heard about the destruction of the Black Fortress there was mass celebration in the streets. Now, they have all retired for the night, tucking their children in their beds with bedtime stories about the famous Keybladers.

But five teenagers are still not asleep. They didn't join in on the celebrations.

"It's been four days. Something is wrong with him." Roxas has taken up the nasty habit of biting his fingernails. He's been doing ever since he woke up. Now he barely has any left to bite.

"Roxas, we don't know what happened out there." Sora doesn't move while he talks. It looks like he doesn't want to get in the way of Roxas's pacing. "We have no idea what he did or how long it will take him to recover from it. We just have to wait."

"I told you. We were all falling and this light just exploded out of him. And then we all woke up here."

"But what does that mean? How did it happen? Where did it come from? We just have to accept that we don't have those answers."

Roxas throws himself into one of the chairs by the bed and closes his eyes. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep, which isn't surprising since he has been awake for the past two days.

"Sora, he's just worried about Dexlin." Kairi gets up and covers Roxas with a blanket."

"So am I. Whatever happened to Dexlin out there is the reason that we are still alive. He saved us."

Riku is very quiet as we slowly moves to the window. He gives Namine a small half smile before looking out at the horizon.

"He'll be okay." Namine's voice is soft, barely above a whisper. She looks down at her drawing of a boy in a bed.

"There's something I don't understand." Sora sits on the floor. Kairi sits next to him and places her head on his shoulder. "Namine and Roxas are our Nobodies and you can tell. They sort of look like us. But Dexlin doesn't look anything like you, Riku. His hair and eyes are different colors. He's completely different."

"I didn't know I would have a Nobody. I don't know how to explain it."

"Maybe I can."

They all turn their heads to the door to see who has come in. Roxas even wakes up to the sound of a new voice in the room. King Mickey stands in the doorway with his head down in respect to the boy sleeping on the bed.

"Your Majesty."

They all make a motion to get up, but the king holds up his hand to stop them. "Don't get up. I've come to join ya on your wait. And to share with ya things that I have discovered." The king sits with the others and looks at their faces. They look terrible. He can see all the sadness and the worry in their eyes. "You were all very brave. The worlds are safe now because of what you've done."

"But at what price?" Roxas sounds angry.

King Mickey nods his head in agreement with Roxas's question, but never answers it.

"What did you learn, Your Majesty."

"I've been doin' a lot of research ever since I left ya last. I was in Xemnas's stronghold just before it fell from the sky and after that I was in Ansem's hideaway in Twilight Town. There's a lot of information on Dexlin."

"On Dexlin? But why?"

"Both Ansem the Wise and Xemnas knew about Dexlin's existence. They monitored him from Traverse Town to Twilight Town."

"Why didn't he tell me any of this when he had me helping him? All that time he could have told me that I had a Nobody."

"Riku, the time that Ansem spent under the name DiZ was not normal. His behavior was much different then usual. He was consumed with revenge. Dexlin did not fit into his plans, so he ignored him."

"But why didn't Xemnas go after him the same way he came after me?"

"According to his files, Xemnas did not think Dexlin was strong enough to incorporate him into the Organization."

"I bet he's regretting that decision now." Roxas makes an attempt at a very small smile.

"Your Majesty, you said you could explain why Dexlin looks so different from me. Why?"

"Dexlin was not born like ordinary Nobodies. Roxas, you were born when Sora became a Heartless. Riku, you never became a true Heartless. But Xehanort's Heartless did take over your body. And that was enough. You were possessed by such a great power of darkness that it pushed all of the light out of you. The light could not be destroyed so it formed a new body with traces of your heart that it took with it. Dexlin was born from the light, not the darkness. That's why he looks different."

"So the light that was inside Dexlin used to be inside me?

"Yes. You had that light, but when you opened the door it left."

"Is that was I saw when we were falling? The light coming out of him?"

King Mickey nods his head. "Dexlin made a great sacrifice. He used the light inside of him to save you all."

Tears began to leak from Roxas's eyes. "But he'll be okay, right?"

The king looks down. "I'm afraid I don't know that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't feel my body. It's like I'm floating. There's no noise here. So quiet that it's creepy. Is this where I'm going to be forever. Now that IT happened.

"_Open your eyes, Dexlin."_

That voice. It's the same one that I heard when we were falling. The one that told me about the light inside of me.

Slowly I fight to get my eyes open. When I do, I can see that I'm standing in a place that is completely made of light. It's like the opposite of the dark world. I still can't see what I'm standing on, but at least I can move my arms and legs.

There is a figure moving in the distance. I can't see clearly enough to tell what it is, but I know it is coming closer to me. As it moves I start to see better. It's a person. It's a woman. She is wearing a long purple robe around her the drags on the floor that I still can't see. Her hair is long, curly, and the brightest shade of blonde that I've ever seen.

"Welcome. I've been expecting you." It is her. This is the woman who has been talking to me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Andriel. I am not anyone of any importance. Just know that I am someone who does have influence in the worlds."

"Am I dead?"

She laughs softly. "No, you aren't." She puts her arm around my shoulder the same way that Roxas does. We start to walk, but I'm not sure where we are going. "Right now, you are in my home. A place where no one can get to by Gummi Ship or any other means. The only way to get here is for me to bring you. Very few people have seen it."

Should I feel honored? Maybe I would if it wasn't so frightened right now. She said I wasn't dead, but then what happened to me?

"Back in Radiant Garden, you are hanging on to life, neither among the living nor the dead. But I am confident that you will wake up."

"But you said that I would have to trade my life for theirs."

Her hand slides off my shoulder as she takes a few steps away from me. Every move she makes is graceful. "I said no such thing. I merely asked if you would." Her smile adds to the brightness around us."

"I don't understand."

"Only a person who is willing to take the place of the one they wish to save will be able to use the light inside of them as protection. You don't actually have to die to save others." She takes a few steps around me. "I made the same deal with Kairi once. Back when she used the light inside of her to save Sora from being trapped as a Heartless."

"I did save them, right? They're okay?"

"Your friends are fine. They are sitting by your bed at this very moment, waiting for you to wake up. You were the only one hurt in the whole incident."

"Will I be okay?"

"I won't lie to you. Your road to recovery is going to be a hard one. What you sacrificed for your loved ones may leave you weakened. The light that was inside of you made up most of your being. And now it's gone. Your body may have a difficult time adjusting to that."

"But I'll be able to see Roxas and the others again?"

"You are very inquisitive, aren't you? But yes, you have not seen the last of them."

For the first time in what feels like forever I smile. I can even feel a small tear roll down my cheek. I did it. I can't believe I saved them and that none of them were hurt.

"Your story does not end here, Dexlin." Something changes in her face. She looks sad and maybe a little angry. "There are other enemies that you and your friends will have to face. There are more dangers out there. Powers that you have not even dreamt of. Horrors that you can never imagine."

I don't know what to say. Other enemies. Will it ever end? Will I never be able to have a normal, quiet life with Roxas?

"There are more joys for you to encounter as well. You have a great destiny in front of you, but you are not destined for a life a struggle and pain. Make the most of the time that you have. Spend it wisely. Love all you can. Sometimes destiny can wait." Her hand softly touches my cheek. "You are very brave. And I hope one day you do get the life that you have always wanted."

"Thank you. For that. For helping me save my friends."

She takes a few steps back. "You're welcome. It has been a pleasure meeting you. I hope we will be able to meet again someday. But right now there is one last thing that you must do."

"What?"

"_Open your eyes, Dexlin."_


	34. Welcome Back

Sunlight floods my eyes. It's too bright for me to see anything. My eyes can't adjust. I try to move my arms, but I can't. It feels like they are made entirely out of lead. Have I woken up just to be stuck in bed for the rest of my life?

A shadow moves in between me and the blinding sunlight. I can't tell who it is because my vision is all blurry.

"You're awake." It's Namine. Her soft voice fills my ears. It's comforting. I know that I am actually alive now.

A second shadow joins Namine. "We were so worried about you." Kairi. She's here. They're both alright.

"Rooooxxxxxxasssss." My throat hurts as the words come out. I don't even recognize the sound of my own voice. It sounds like the voice of a dying person. But I'm not dying. I'm alive.

Kairi put her arms underneath me, propping me up to where I'm half sitting. I can see a little better now. Namine and Kairi both have big smiles on their faces. There's a third person in the room. A maid. She's dusting.

"Roxas is down in the kitchen with Sora and Riku." Namine sits on the bed next to my feet. "We had to make him leave. He hasn't left your side in days. He hasn't slept or eaten. He was going to hurt himself if we didn't make him go."

Kairi hands me a glass of water. The cool liquid eases the pain in my throat. I drink the whole glass in one sip.

"How long have I been out?"

"Six days. We were scared that you would never wake up." A flash of fear and worry crosses Namine's face, but only for a second. She quickly recovers, stretching her smile even farther.

Kairi walks across the room to where the maid is busy dusting. "Ella, will you please go down to the kitchen and tell Roxas that Dexlin is awake?"

"Right away, Princess Kairi." Ella starts for the door.

"Please don't call me that."

"Wait!" It takes a lot of energy for me to get the word out, but I have to. "I want to go downstairs."

"You probably shouldn't. You are still very weak, Dexlin. The walk through the palace may be too much for you to handle. We'll get Roxas up here."

"No. I want to get up. Please."

The girls look at each other, deciding what they should do. "Okay. But you have to let Namine and I help you. There's no way you can make the trip on your own."

I focus every ounce of my energy, which is not a whole lot, into getting out of the bed. My arms finally move, but my legs are more difficult. It feels like they are tied to the bed.

Both Kairi and Namine grab one of my arms and lift me out the bed. My entire body screams because my muscles are so sore, but I don't make a sound. If they know how much it hurts, they might force me to stay in bed. With their help, I make one foot go in front of the other.

The trip is slow going. It feels like it takes an hour just to get down the hall to the stairs. It takes even longer to get down them. But we're getting closer to the kitchen. I can almost feel Roxas waiting there for me.

"You saved us all, you know?" Kairi puts an arm around my waist to give me a little extra support as we make it down the last stair.

"I know. Andriel told me." My voice is weak. Each step I take drains me of the little energy that I have.

"You met Andriel? But how?"

"I don't know. She was there. In my head."

Kairi doesn't continue the conversation. Maybe, like me, she doesn't want everyone knowing about the strange meeting. Until Kairi said her name, I thought it was all a dream. But Andriel did say something about making a deal with Kairi before. So it had to have been real. That means that everything else she said is real too.

I've lost all sense of time by the time we make it to the hallway where the kitchen is. I feel like I have no strength left in my body, but I push on. I have to do this and nothing is going to stop me. I've been through worse than a little pain from walking.

As we round the corner, I can see into the kitchen. Sora and Riku are standing at one of the counters, each eating a piece of fruit. Their mouths hang open in shock when they see me. They don't say a word and we step into the kitchen. Roxas is asleep. He's sitting in one of the chairs, but his face is flat against the table next to a half empty bowl of food. A small little puddle of drool has formed near the corner of his mouth. How long was he awake that he could fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position?

"Hi." That's all I can manage to say right now. My throat is back to hurting again and I don't have the strength to talk. If it weren't for Kairi and Namine, I wouldn't be able to stand up straight.

The sound of my voice causes Roxas to wake up. He sits up so fast that he knocks the bowl over, scattering food all over the table. He seems a little disoriented at first, looking around confused. Then he sees me. His eyes immediately fill with tears. "You're awake."

I can't say anything in return. I can't even smile. A small tear escapes from my eye and rolls down my cheek.

Kairi and Namine let go of my arms as Roxas gets up and walks quickly across the kitchen. I can tell that he wants to run, but he's controlling himself. I manage to balance myself for a few seconds without the help of the girls, but I can't do it for long. My legs give out and I fall right into Roxas's arms.

It feels good to be held by him again.

"Thank you." Roxas's whisper fills my ear. "Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, just a few more steps and you've got it."

I know that I owe a lot to Aerith, especially since she is the one that found me and helped me in Traverse Town, but she is really getting on my nerves right now. If I could take just a few more steps there would be no need to be doing these ridiculous exercises.

I'm frustrated. It's been three weeks since I woke up and I've barely left the medical wing since. I'm having a lot of trouble recuperating from sacrificing my light. It's only been in the last couple of days that I have been able to stay away for a most of the day. Before that I would just nod off randomly, not having enough energy to stay conscious.

Slowly my energy is coming back to me, but not quick enough for my liking. On a good day, I can manage to stand in place by myself. A couple times I've even been able to get out of bed on my own. But I still can't walk without help. It's like my legs forgot how to work while I was asleep.

My hands are gripping the side railings so hard that my knuckles have turned white. My hair is drenched with sweat. This should be easy. If I could just get my legs to move a couple inches then I would be done.

"Just a little farther."

"I can't!" It's too hard. My legs won't listen to me. I'm holding myself up by the railings because they're not even strong enough for me to stand. They feel like jelly.

"You can do this, Dexlin. I know you can." Roxas puts his hand on my back. He's not pushing me. His touch is just light enough for me to feel it.

I don't know why but his touch gives me a little more strength. My legs feel a little more solid than before. My foot moves and inch. It's not exactly what I told it to do, but it is definitely a start.

"There you go. You're doing it. Now just a little more."

I'm losing my frustration. That one small inch of movement is enough to give me hope. I can do this. It's just going to take time.

Inch by inch I make my through the railings. Aerith says if I do this everyday then I should be able to regain my ability to walk. She says she taught many people this way after the Heartless attacks. The question I have is, "If it's taking me this long just to learn how to walk, how long is going to take before I can hold my Keyblade again?"

I struggle but I make it to the end. My breathing is heavier than it has ever been before. I think if I was given the choice, I would take a battle with Xemnas over this physical therapy.

"I knew you could do it." Roxas takes his hand away from my back. He comes around to the front of me. His smile makes me happy.

The weight of what I've just done comes crashing down on me. I have no energy left to hold myself up. Aerith reaches up to catch me while Roxas gets a chair for me to fall into. I'm exhausted. I think I over did it.

"You did really well, Dexlin." Aerith takes both of my hands in hers and rubs them. "I think that's enough for today."

That's good because I couldn't do anymore even if I wanted to. My legs have given up for now. Besides I don't think I am going to be able to stay awake much longer.

Roxas scoops me out of the chair and carries me across the room. I hate sleeping in the medical wing. It's not that the bed is uncomfortable or anything. It just reminds me that something is wrong with me.

"Roxas? Will you stay with me tonight?" I hate asking him because I know he doesn't really like it in the medical wing either. I like to know that he is at least comfortable when he's sleep, especially how he stayed up most of the time that I was asleep.

"Of course, I will. All you had to do was ask."

Carefully, he puts me down on the bed and crawls in next to me. My head lands on his chest and I hear the comforting sounds of his heartbeat.

"I want to go home."

His arm tightens around me. "I know you do, Dex. And we will. Just as soon as you're better. And we'll go to other places to. I'll show you other worlds. Your body has to adjust to not having your light anymore."

I curl up into him, moments from falling into a deep sleep. "You're my light, Roxas."


	35. Epilogue: Three Years Later

Epilogue: Three Years Later

The cold water feels great against my bare skin. I don't think I have ever felt this good. Not in my memories or even in Riku's. This is the best feeling in the world.

I stop moving altogether and float on my back. I let water carry me in whatever direction it wants to. I could get used to this. I could even get used to the idea of having a tail. Well that could take a little longer to get used to.

Roxas swims up quickly along side of me. His green fins are a blur as he kicks the water.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Roxas finally kept his promise about showing me Atlantica. It took a little longer than expected because Roxas had a hard time learning the magic required to turn us in to mermen from Donald. Me, I'm learning some magic. I'm even pretty good at some of the spells, but nothing as complicated as this. Too bad Riku's magic didn't pass along to me with his memories.

"I never imagined a place like this. Riku should come here sometime. He would really like it.

Roxas stops kicking and comes to a stop next to me. We're quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the sounds of the water and the feel of the current.

I never figured out how it happened, but I got better after the night that Roxas stayed with me in the medical wing in Radiant Garden. It was almost instantaneous. I went to sleep feeling like I could barely move. When I woke, I felt fine. I wasn't weak or tired or sore. I felt better than new. I suspect it has something to do with Roxas, but I don't have any proof of that.

Things have been different since then. We've actually managed to live a rather quiet life. All six of us share Sora's house back on Destiny Island. I actually managed to finish school, even with all the time that I spent out looking for Roxas and saving the world. I'm thinking about maybe going to a university soon. I have no idea which one. There are so many throughout the worlds it is hard to choose. Maybe I will end up back in Radiant Garden. Who knows? Instead of making my decision, Roxas and I have decided to do a little traveling before we settle down and make plans for the rest of our lives.

We've been to so many worlds. Worlds we've been to before in one memory or another. And some worlds, we just discovered on our own. King Mickey insisted that we stay in Disney Castle for no less than a week as his honored guests. Atlantica is out last stop on this adventure.

Throughout this calm and quiet life, I've never forgotten the words that Andriel told me in my time asleep. I know that someday the quiet life will have to end. _"There are other enemies that you and your friends will have to face."_ That maybe true, but today is not the day. I can accept that I have a destiny bigger than what I truly want and when that time comes I will stand up to the challenge. I also won't let that stop me from enjoying the moments of peace.

That's why I decided not to tell Roxas about my encounter with Andriel. That would only ruin the peace. The day will come when he will find out about whatever it is we are going to have to face. But, for right now, Roxas needs to be able to enjoy his life just as much as I need to. Knowing that there is some new enemy out there would only have him on his guard all the time. He would never be able to relax.

I never told anyone about meeting Andriel, except for Kairi. It was something that we had in common. A bond that we share with no one else. Our experiences were very similar. The white place. Andriel with the flowing robes. Making a choice to save someone that we love no matter the harm that came to us. I think it makes us different from the others. Not bad different. Special.

"I could stay here forever." I love the sound of Roxas's voice. It sounds so calm and contented. Before it sounded hard, like he was always preparing for a battle. Even when we first met he sounded like that. Maybe he always knew that Xemnas would find a way to get to him.

"Too bad we can't. We only have three days to get back home. As it is, we're cutting it close. You know if we miss the wedding, we're dead."

"I know, but we had to make this one last stop. We would have been fine if someone hadn't gotten us lost in Wonderland for two days."

I smile at the memory. Roxas hadn't really warned me about all the twist and turns in Wonderland. I didn't know that just going through a door would cause the whole room to flip on its side. And the Lotus Forest maze didn't help either. But it was worth it. It was a nice calm adventure for Roxas and I to share.

He takes my hand as we lazily ride the current. "Roxas? Do you remember when we went back to Twilight Town? When we went after Maleficent?"

"I don't think that is something I'm ever going to forget."

"When she called the Heartless to attack us, it was almost like they didn't even know I was there. Why didn't they attack me like they did everyone else?"

"That's something that we talked about with King Mickey when you were asleep. The Heartless only attack people who they can sense have a powerful heart. King Mickey thought that when you were born the light inside of you was so powerful that it hid your heart from the Heartless. They couldn't attack you because they couldn't feel your heart."

"I never thought about it like that. But that would mean that now, and ever since we left Radiant Garden, that I am vulnerable to the Heartless attacks."

"Yes, but you know that since Maleficent and Xemnas were beaten, the Heartless don't have enough power to infect the worlds anymore. They are so weak that it doesn't even take a Keyblade to destroy them."

"I know. I'm just thinking." If that's really the case, then the enemy that Andriel was talking about isn't the Heartless. Then who is it? Over the years, I've asked myself that question many times. No matter how many times I've told myself not to. With that question in my mind, it is impossible to live in the present, to enjoy my time with Roxas. And that's what I want to do right now. So I push that question out of my head.

"Where do you want to go now? We could go to the palace and see King Triton. Or I bet we could go to the surface and see Ariel. I'm sure she would love to meet you."

"We don't have time. If we don't leave in a few minutes, we won't have enough time to make it back. Namine was very adamant about us getting home in time. I really don't want to have to face her if we're late for her wedding."

"She did look pretty serious before we left."

We both start kicking the water slowly, moving us towards where the Gummi Ship is parked.

"I can't believe that Namine and Riku are getting married." I kick my fins a little faster letting the cold water sweep over my skin. "I always thought Sora and Kairi would be first. They've been dating longer."

"Maybe Sora and Kairi want to take it slower. That's their right."

Roxas starts kicking his fins harder. He's trying to turn this into a race. I don't have a chance of beating him, but that isn't going to stop me from trying.

"Roxas?" It's much easier to talk and swim when you are merman. "Do you think because Riku and Namine are getting married and Namine is Kairi's other half, that part of Riku loves Kairi?"

"Maybe. You're Riku's other half, can't you tell?"

"No. There are some parts that Riku and I keep from each other."

"Same with me and Sora. Yeah, I think a part of Riku has always loved Kairi. Just like part of Kairi has always loved Riku. He found that part in Namine."

"Well if that's true, then does that mean because we're together a part of Sora and Riku love each other?"

Roxas grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him, sending air bubbles flying around us. "Stranger things have happened." I feel his fingers working their way across my back. It tickles a little but I don't move. Slowly he moves towards me until our lips touch. There is softness in the kiss, something I can still feel long after he pulls away. "Come on, Dexlin, let's go home."

**End Volume 2**


	36. Interlude II

A man walks into the chapel through two enormous glass doors. He is wearing a thick cloak made out of a snowy white material. A large hood hangs over his head. A small silver chain is wrapped around the inside of his hand.

As he walks through the chapel his footsteps echo off the stark white marble floor. Everything else in the room is made out of the same material, even the vast number of benches lining the middle aisle.

The man's footsteps are steady. He moves closer and closer to a second hooded man who is bent over in front of some sort of alter. If this second man is aware of the first's approach he does not show any signs of it.

The first man stops walking a couple feet from the other. He clutches the chain in his hand tighter and tighter. His lips move, but no words come out. He tries a second time.

"Master, please forgive the intrusion."

"Why do you disturb me, Lyx?" The crouched man stands up and turns to face the other. His eyes are the color of blood. "My meditation is very important."

"I am aware, sir. My humblest apologizes. But, sir, there is news from your personal surveillance squad."

"What news do they send?"

"They say that the parties have all arrived. The wedding is to take place as scheduled."

The master pulls his cloak tightly around him and looks towards the ceiling. Suspended in the air with nothing holding it in place is a large hexagon made from the same material as everything else in the room.

"You told me this day would come. And I told you what I would do."

The white hexagon does not reply.

"Come, Lyx. We must go. It is time for us to put an end to this abomination."

Lyx follows his master towards the side door. Before exiting, he turns around to catch a glimpse at what his master was kneeling in front of. There standing taller than most men is a Keyblade carved from the purest of white marble.


	37. The Wedding

**Volume Three**

I push open the flap of the tent and walk through. Namine is standing in front of a full length mirror inspecting her long white dress. Her hair is pulled up against her head and held in place by small white seashells. She looks beautiful.

"You almost ready?" I walk up behind her and look with her at the reflection. I feel kind of strange standing here in this fancy suit and not wearing any shoes. I've never really cared for the feeling of sand between my toes, but this is Namine's wedding and this is how she wants it. I can live for one short day.

"Just about." Her smile is shaky. She can't seem to take her eyes off the mirror. Something in her voice just doesn't sound right.

"Are you alright, Namine?"

"I'm nervous, Dexlin. I'm nervous and I have no idea why? I love him. This should be the happiest day of my life and I'm scared."

My hand lightly touches her shoulder. "It's okay to be nervous. No matter how happy a day it is, this is still a life changing moment. This is natural."

Her smile becomes a little steadier as she reaches up and puts her hand over mine. "Thank you for being here, Dexlin. It wouldn't feel right if you weren't."

"Who else would be better to give you away besides your future husband's other half?" Outside the tent, soft music starts to play. "It's time."

She takes one last deep breath and turns around. She hooks her arm through mine and we start towards the exit.

"Here we go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony is beautiful. The altar has been set up right underneath the papou fruit tree. A small tent has been set up to give some shade for the happy couple. The tent is connected to four poles with each one being held up by someone. Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and I each support the tent and watch.

There are so many familiar faces in the crowd. In the front row, King Mickey and Queen Minnie are sitting next to Donald and Goofy. Leon, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie are here too. People from all over the worlds have come to Destiny Island to witness this wedding. The marriage of two Keyblade wielders is apparently a big thing.

"Today we celebrate love in its purest form…" The same priest who performed at the wedding of King Mickey is saying these words. According to Riku, this is a great honor.

I turn a little bit so that I catch Roxas's eye and give him a little smile. It's amazing we are standing here at all, seeing as how we arrived six hours before the wedding. If Kairi hadn't pulled her off to get working on her hair, then I'm pretty sure Namine was going to kill us. Though I know it was for a good cause, it feels like our vacation was just too short.

A strong wind blows from the ocean. Light mists of water spray across all out faces. As if on some mystic cue, a papou fruit falls from the tree and lands directly in front of Riku and Namine.

I don't think there has ever been a more perfect day.

"_It's time, Dexlin." _Andreil's voice echoes inside my head. It's been over three years since I've heard it, bit I can still remember the exact sound of it. Calm and meaningful. _"Be prepared."_

"Not now." My voice comes out as a whisper, but it is still louder than I intended. Namine looks away from the priest to where I'm standing.

I look over to Kairi and see that she has the same worried look on her face that I do. She also got the message from Andriel. Could it be wrong?

Lighting flashes across the sky and the bolt moves until it strikes the ground. At that spot a small circle of light forms, almost like a puddle in a rain storm. The circle splits in two. Slowly two figures rise up from the light. Both of them are wear thick cloaks that are made of bright white material with hoods over their heads. They look like the complete opposite of the Organization cloaks.

There is chaos in the crowd. People are running everywhere trying to get away from the hooded figures. Aerith, Cloud, and Leon are trying to help people out of the way. King Mickey ushers Queen Minnie to safety.

"Not today." Namine storms away from the altar, heading straight for the mystery men. "What do you want?!"

We all take off after her, letting the tent fall to the ground. Before we even take two steps, our Keyblades are in our hands.

"Why have you come here? Answer me!" Namine is screaming at the top of her lungs. I don't think she has ever been this angry before.

"We have come to put a stop to this abomination. This wedding may not go forward. I will not permit it." The taller of the two steps forward. His voice is deep, almost unnatural sounding.

"Who are you to not permit me to get married?" Her Keyblade flashes into existence.

"I am someone of much greater importance that you, my dear. I have my hand in the inner workings of destiny."

"I will not let you ruin this for me!" Sand goes flying from underneath her feet as she jumps in the air towards him.

Just as Namine is about to make contact with her Keyblade, a giant spear made entirely out of light appears in the mysterious man's hand. It pushes the Keyblade back, sending Namine flying to the ground. Riku runs to make sure that she is okay, while Sora takes her place.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My fight is not with you, Sora, you are a true champion. It would be wise for you to stand down. I do not want to have to battle you, but I cannot let this wedding take place."

We all take our place around Sora.

"What do you care about this wedding? This doesn't involve you. We don't even know who you are."

"All you need to know of me is that I am an appointed guardian of the sanctity of the Keyblades. I will not allow a chosen Keyblade master marry a Nobody. That would only ruin the purity for which the Keyblade is meant to stand for."

"You have no power over us. You can call yourself whatever you want, but that doesn't mean we have to obey your commands." Riku steps forward to stand even with Sora.

"Listen to me, my son, a Nobody is nothing more than the bastard child of a Keyblade gone awry. They can never experience life as a complete being. You cannot form this union with one. It's an error against nature."

"Don't ever call me son!" Riku jumps in the air just like Namine did. This time he is followed by the rest of us. Keyblades swing, but unfortunately, he is too good with his light spear. We don't land a single hit on him.

The second figure steps closer to the first. "Master, you must control your temper. You must not harm the Wholes. That is against our ways."

"I'm well aware of that, Lyx. I wrote most of our ways."

I use my Keyblade to prop myself up to my feet. The others are doing the same thing. Once again we stand ready to fight.

"You won't stop us that easily, whoever you are."

"I see this lesson is going to be harder than I thought. If I must cause you a little pain for you to learn, then so be it." He twirls his spear around in front of him until it looks like a perfect circle. Quickly he grabs it, stopping it where it is running straight up and down. Then he plunges the spear into the ground.

The earth starts to shake. It's an uncontrollable rumbling, much worse then when the Black Fortress fell. It feels like it is coming from the very core of the planet.

"Maybe this will open your eyes to the kind of power that I harness."

Two pools of light formed underneath the man and the one called Lyx. They quickly sunk into them and disappeared from sight, along with the pools.

The shaking is only getting worse. Right along the beach a crack starts to form and sand starts to fall in. Out in the ocean I can see the same thing happening with the water. Could the whole world be falling apart? Could that man have that much power?

Sora looks at the rest of us. He's just as shocked by the surroundings as I am. "We have to get off this world. And we have to get everyone off as well."


	38. The Evacuation of Destiny Island

Destiny Island is falling apart.

Everywhere I look there is chaos. We've split up to try and help as many people as we can. The only good thing we've got going for us is that there are so many Gummi ships on the island right now that can be used for evacuation.

"Come on! This way!" Aerith and I are leading a group of people to one group of ships on the other side of the island. "We've got to get to the ships!"

The noise is horrendous. The wind is howling and the earth sounds like it is dying. More cracks have formed along the beach and in the water. I don't know how much longer we have before the whole place falls apart.

"Dexlin!" Aerith yells to be heard over the wind. She is pointing to somewhere behind the group we are leading. Someone has fallen in the sand and her foot is caught in one of the smaller cracks. It's Selphie.

"Go! Get them to the ships! I'll get her and meet you there!"

I take off towards Selphie. I jump over cracks that are forming as I run. I have to get to her before the crack her foot is stuck in widens or there will be no saving her. This was supposed to be a perfect day. How did everything go so wrong?

"Selphie! I'm here!"

Selphie looks up at me with tears steaming down her face. "Dexlin, help me."

I grab her foot and yank it but it is stuck. Suddenly, the ground shift and the crack starts to widen. Her foot comes free. "Run! Run now!" I grab her arm and start running as fast as I can, dragging her along with me. I can feel the sand falling out from my under my feet. Faster and faster we run.

Daring to look back for one second, I see the crack moving off to the side. We're safe. For the moment.

"What's happening, Dexlin?"

"I don't know. We've got to get out off this world."

"Where are we going to go? I've never been anywhere else before like you and the others have. This is my home."

Her words hit me right in my gut. I've been trying not to think about what all this means. Destiny Island is the first place that I've ever felt like I belonged. This is my home too. All around me my home is falling to pieces. I want to take a moment to let the pain wash over me. I want to cry for what I'm about to lose. But I can't. There's no time. I can't even take a second to think about how I will never see this place again.

My eyes sting from tears that I'm desperately trying to keep from falling. There are more important things to worry about then my grief, like getting Selphie and everyone else to safety.

Dodging forming cracks and falling rocks we finally make it to where the Gummi ships are parked. People are quickly filing into the ships. Leon and Cloud are overseeing the last of the people. The ships are going to be packed tight but we don't have much of a choice at the moment. We have to do with what we can.

Aerith is waiting on the ramp of the largest ship. It's King Mickey's royal transport. This ship will be able to hold the most evacuees. I lead Selphie up the ramp and let her walk through the door. I take a moment to catch my breath before turning to Aerith.

"Roxas's group was supposed to meet here! Where is he?"

"I don't know! His group already boarded one of the ships, but he went back for something! He hasn't come back!"

No. I can't take that. I'm about to lose the only place that I can truly call home. I can't take losing Roxas along with it. That's too much. I have to find him.

"Close up the ship and get these people out of here!"

"You've got to get on too! There's no other way off this world! I'm sure Roxas is somewhere around here!"

"I have to be sure! I'm not leaving without him!"

I run down the ramp away from Aerith's hand trying to grab me. "Dexlin! Come back!"

I keep running until the roaring wind drowns out her voice. Fear has attacked my entire body. What if Roxas didn't make it? What if he fell in one of those cracks? If not, where is he? Why didn't he make it to the ships with his group? Please let him be okay.

There are no more people running around me. They are all at the ships already. I have no idea if we have been able to evacuate everyone, but I don't know what else we can do. That's what hurts my heart the most. What if there are more people on the bigger island that have no idea what is happening? Will they be able to find a way off? Are there ships that can pick them up? Or are they doomed to die with the world?

These are people that I've come to know over the last three years. They are just like my family. It kills me to think that we may not be able to save them all.

"ROXAS!" The wind is getting so loud that I can barely hear myself screaming. How will Roxas be able to hear me, if he's still alive? "ROXAS!"

"Dexlin! Help me!" The scream sounds faint, but I can hear it. It's Roxas's voice. He's okay.

I turn a corner and I can see him. He's got his Keyblade out and he's using it hack at a large boulder. I jump over a crack to where he is standing.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Kairi! She got knocked off her feet and fell into this cave! This rock fell in front of it. I can't move it!"

"Stand back!" This may not work but I have to at least try. I couldn't live with myself if I don't at least do that.

I raise my Keyblade and point it directly at the huge rock. "THUNDER!" Twenty bolts of lightening shoot from the tip of my blade and hit the rock, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

Thunder is my favorite form of magic, mostly because it is one of the only ones that I have been able to master.

Kairi is crouched in the back of the cave. She must have run for cover when the rock started to break apart. She runs and throws herself into Roxas's arms. I can tell she has been crying.

"Come on! We've got to get back to the ships."

As soon as we turn the corner, we see the fleet of ships rising in the air. They couldn't wait anymore. The world must be falling apart faster than it was before.

Roxas grabs my arm. "If we hurry, we might be able to catch the other ships before they take off!"

Going back the way we came is a little more dangerous. The destruction is worse closer to where that man stabbed the ground, but it's our only hope. And the fact that there are huge holes in the beach isn't making things any easier.

"KAIRI!"

The sound of the voice shocks me. Who else is still here?

It's Sora, along with Riku and Namine. They are running towards us through the broken beach. Why aren't they on the ships?

Kairi breaks free from us and runs ahead to meet Sora. Just as we all meet up together, pieces of the beach fall off all around us, leaving us trapped where we stand. It's too far to jump. Off in the distance, I can see the second fleet of ships taking off. We're stuck here.

Kairi buries her head in Sora's neck. Riku leans down and lightly kisses Namine. Roxas takes my hand and pulls me closer to him. I can feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"What about the Door to Light, Roxas? Can't you and Sora open it?"

"We've already tried. Whatever that guy did to the planet has somehow affected the world's heart. Without access to the heart we can't open the door."

No one wants to say out loud what we know is true. This is the end. I finally let my tears start to fall. At least I'm with Roxas.

In the middle of where we are standing, a pool of light starts to form. Great. He's coming back to gloat over his victory. But it isn't the mystery man who rises from the pool. It's another man not wearing a white cloak. He's shorter than the other man and he looks sort of ragged. There is a large scar running across his right cheek.

"I'm too late."

Sora breaks away from Kairi and calls for his Keyblade. "Who are you? We've already had enough trouble today!"

"I'm not your enemy. There isn't much time. Come with me. I will explain later." He holds out both of his arms for us to grab, but none of us move. "You must trust me! This world will not hold much longer!"

Sora is the first to move and we all follow. As soon as we touch his arm, the pool expands to surround us all. Then we start to sink in, falling into light.

The light quickly fades and we are all standing in what looks to be a Gummi ship, but it looks more advanced than anything I've ever been in before. The entire inside is made of gray metal. It's a little cramped with all of us standing here.

I rush to the window and wipe the dirt away so that I can see outside. Everyone crowds around me and tries to peer out. I get the last of the dirt wiped off just in time to see Destiny Island explode.


	39. Past Cruelty

My home has been destroyed. There is nothing left of it but pieces of rock floating in space. I can't stop the tears from coming and neither can the others. I've never felt pain like this before, not even when Roxas left me. How can it just be gone?

I'll never be able to sit on the sand and watch the sunset ever again. There are so many things that I am going to miss. And I didn't even get a few minutes to prepare for the loss. It hurts.

Sora slowly moves away from the window and wipes tears from his cheeks. He turns to the man who brought us here. "Who are you? What is happening?"

The man pushes past Sora and Kairi to go to the front of the ship. He slips into the pilot's chair and starts pushing buttons. "There's no time for explanations. I have to get you out of here before they come back."

"Before who comes back? We're not going anywhere with you until you tell us who you are."

The man continues pushing buttons. He takes a deep breath. "My name is Nyzol. I'm here to help you. I am not with the two who destroyed your world."

"Then why do you have the same powers as they do?" I step behind the pilot seat.

"I am still afforded some abilities due to my former position in the church."

"What church?" Riku sits in the chair next to Nyzol.

"I know you are all confused. You have that right after what you have just witnessed. I will explain everything when we are all safe. Be patient and trust me."

I don't see how we have much of a choice right now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a long time to get here, but I'm not sure where here is. This entire world looks empty. I didn't see a single blade of grass the entire time we were flying over. It's just a giant ball of dirt with some trees that look like they've been dying for a long time. "What is this place?"

"It's a dead world." Nyzol is stacking wood to make a fire. "Not many people come here because of its remote location...and other reasons." He holds his hands out over the wood and small flames shoot up.

Namine sits by the fire and looks at Nyzol. I think we've all decided to trust him because if he wanted to hurt us he had more than enough time to do it. Everyone except Sora, who still has a bit of distrust in his eyes. "What other reasons?"

Nyzol looks into Namine's eyes. The look on his face is strained. He doesn't want to talk about whatever it is. But he will. "This world was the site of a great war that took place nearly twenty years ago. The battles lasted a long time and a price was paid. This world can no longer create life on its own. It can barely support ours. But we won't be here long."

Sora sits down as well. "Please, tell us what's happening. What happened to our world?"

"It was destroyed by Hubrin. He is the leader of the church that I used to belong to. And he destroyed it for one reason, to stop the marriage between a Chosen One and a Child of the Keyblade."

"Why would he care so much about who I married?" Riku squats down and puts is hand on Namine's shoulder.

"The church that he leads is called the Holy Remembrance of the Keyblade. Long ago, when the church first started we believed that Keyblade's power was something to be worshipped. We lived to serve those who were chosen, help them along their path. That was back in the days of the Creator."

"The creator of what?"

"The creator of the Keyblade. You have been kept in the dark about the history of your weapon. That was one of the responsibilities that we used to take on, but things have changed. Hubrin worked closely with the Creator. As time went on, he felt that we should not serve the power of the Keyblade, but harness it instead. Slowly, he gained more power and more support for his cause. The result was the Keyblade War. In the end, Hubrin trapped the Creator in a prison that was originally intended for him. And he seized power of the church, twisting the Creator's vision. I am one of the few loyal to our original purpose still alive. After the war, Hubrin had most of the survivors slaughtered."

The rest of us sit around the fire and stare. I think I see a tear in Namine's eye. "What does he want with the church?"

"He thinks that if he gains enough power and sticks to his own twisted ideals, he will become worthy of his own Keyblade. With it, he will be able bring chaos and ruin to other worlds. He uses his anger at the Creator for never crafting him a Keyblade to fuel his work, trying to duplicate the process of creation. He has been unsuccessful so far. No one has been able to forge a Keyblade since the Creator."

"But what does that have to do with the wedding? Why go through all the trouble of destroy our home to stop it?"

"Namine is what we call a Child of the Keyblade, what you know as a Nobody. Hubrin feels that Nobodies are abominations of nature. They were never meant to exist, but were born from a side effect of the Keyblade. The Creator taught us to believe that Children of the Keyblade can be sacred beings."

"Not all of them are." Sora shifts uncomfortably.

"I know of who you speak. Xemnas had a deranged mind. I knew him in his previous life, before he fell on Ansem's doorstep. I knew him as Xehanort. He was Hubrin's most loyal soldier. I fought him in the war. He gave me my scar. As a side effect to some magic that I performed he was transported to Radiant Garden with no memory of his life. What was intended to kill him gave him a second chance to spread his evil."

"But what has Hubrin been doing all these years since the war? If he wants power why hasn't he made some sort of move?" I'll admit that this is all scaring me a lot. Now I finally know what Andriel meant when she said that we would face horrors we could never imagine.

"He has been waiting patiently, studying you. Gathering information. You six are the last of the Keybearers. He feels it is important to watch you and learn. And he did not enjoy what he saw. He does not approve of you living with Nobodies. But he was willing to let it go for the benefit of his studies. Marriage was too much for him to handle."

"How do you know so much?" Kairi has leaned against Sora and is pushing herself as close to him as she can get. That means she's scared.

"I still have contacts within the church. People who can feed me information. I've tried to use that information to help when I can."

"What have you done to help us?" Sora is having a hard time letting go of his doubts about Nyzol. I guess I can't blame him.

"Who do you think gave you the Keyblade in the first place? It was entrusted to me by the Creator. I was told to give it to you when the threat of the Heartless became too great. The protection of Kingdom Hearts was the Creator's main concern. That's why the Keyblades were created in the first place. What they were eventually used for was not part of the plan."

Sora's doubts seem to be melting away. Finally meeting the person responsible for him receiving the Keyblade is probably a chance he never thought he would have. "What can we do to stop him? There has to be a way right."

"Some of us have been planning for years, but Hubrin is gaining more and more power. If he ever does unlock the Creator's secrets and learns the forging art, there may be nothing that can stop him."

Nyzol may be right. What if we can't stop him? Is destiny stronger than power?

"We have to try." We all agree with Sora.


	40. Atrocities

I can't sleep. This world is too cold. The ground is too hard. Roxas has his arm wrapped tightly around me, but he is shivering so bad that it isn't helping. The night wind is killing the fire.

Careful not to wake Roxas, I slip out from underneath his arm. In the eerie blue light of the moon, I search for more dead wood to add to the fire so that it doesn't die completely and take the little warmth that we have. The last thing we need today is to freeze in our sleep.

In the growing light of the restocked fire, I can see that it is only the six of us in our little circle. Nyzol is no longer there. This doesn't worry me as much as I thought it would. I trust him for some reason that I can't explain. Maybe it was his telling of his life that did or maybe it was something else. A feeling in my heart.

Walking away from the group, I wrap my arms tightly around me. Without the fire, the cold air quickly attacks my skin. The light from the moon shows me a clear path through a small group of dying trees. Stepping down the path, I kick up small clouds of dirt.

This world scares me. It has an aura of death that chills me worse than the wind. The war didn't just take lives, it took the life from the world. I can feel it. What kind of horrible evil inhabits this place?

"Dexlin, you shouldn't wonder off."

Turning, I see Nyzol standing a little ways off. "You're one to talk."

"You're right, but I've been on the run a lot longer than you have. This is not new to me. And at this time, I'm not the one he's after."

"So it's me, Roxas, and Namine who are in the most danger."

Nyzol steps closer to me. "Yes. Because of you being Nobodies he is after you. Hubrin wrote a church mandate stating that a Whole must not be harmed no matter what, only the abomination. I do not know if his original goal of just stopping the wedding is sufficient for him. He may have accelerated his plans. Though I'm not positive of his intentions towards you."

"Why would they be any different?"

"The church is aware of many things. Your birth is one of them. You are not a traditional Child of the Keyblade. I do not know how, or if, that will affect his judgment of you."

That doesn't calm my fears at all. Knowing that three of us are the intended target hurts. Even more because we are the reason that Destiny Island was destroyed. Hubrin would never have gone there if it weren't for us.

"How long to we have to stay here, Nyzol?"

"You don't like this world. I understand. Many bad things happened here. But you're safe on this world. Hubrin will not follow us."

"How can you be so sure?"

Nyzol starts walking and I follow him. "Hubrin has committed many atrocities since he seized power from the Creator. But in all that time, he has never returned to this place. This is the only place where his guilt gets to him." We stop walking when we get to the edge of cliff.

Below is a valley that stretches on for miles. In the blue moonlight I can see an uncountable number of Keyblades sticking in the dirt. They go on so far that I cannot see where they end. There are four groups forming a giant crossroads in the middle.

"What in the worlds?" I cannot keep the awe from my voice.

"This is the Keyblade graveyard. Each blade symbolizes a person who fell in the war. And every last one of them is because of Hubrin. Not even he can suppress the guilt he feels over this act. Instead of trying, he simply doesn't come here as a way of never letting him feel the pain that he has caused."

"How could a person have done such things?"

"It's not just a question of what he has done, it is also what he is still capable of doing?"

"Do you mean that if he can unlock the Creator's secrets and gets his hands on his own Keyblade, this could happen again?" I wave my hand over the massive graveyard.

"I believe it will, but this time I believe that it will be much worse. There are not nearly as many people to stand in his way. I do not know if we have to power to stand up to him if that happens."

"Does anyone have that kind of power?"

"Only the Creator."

He steps away from me again and starts to walk down a path cut into the side of the cliff. I follow behind him on unsure feet. I know he's going to the middle of the graveyard because that is where the path leads and I'm not positive I want to go there. This world scares me enough without standing in the middle of a massive war memorial. But I still follow him.

In the valley, we walk past row after row of Keyblades. They're all so old and rusted from spending years stuck in the ground. We're silent as we walk. I don't know the reason for Nyzol's silence, but my awe is too great to speak. Just thinking about how big this battle must have been is enough to cloud my mind.

It isn't until we are standing in the middle of the great crossroads that I find the nerve to speak again. "Isn't there some way to open the door to the Creator's prison?"

"There is a way. The lock to the prison can be opened with six specific Keyblades. I do not know if you six hold the proper Keyblades to do that. I was never given that information. All I know is the Sora's Keyblade is one of them."

"It's too much of a coincidence for it not to be ours."

"That may be, Dexlin. But we cannot put all our hopes on that. That is putting a lot of faith on luck. There are thousands of Keyblades and an uncountable number of combinations. I have realized long ago that we will never be able to open that prison. We will have to defeat Hubrin on our own."

Six Keyblades. Six of us. We have to be the ones to open the prison door. Nyzol may think that I am putting my faith on luck, but I think I'm putting my faith on the Creator. Maybe our destiny isn't to destroy Hubrin, but to release the one person who can.


	41. Planning and Secrets

"We can't stay here forever, Nyzol. We may be safe for now, but I'm sure Hubrin knows where we are. Besides the longer we stay here, he has more time to get power. We've already seen what he can do. He doesn't need any more time to perfect his skills at destruction." This is the same argument that I have been using against Nyzol for the past three days, but maybe he will actually listen if it comes from Sora.

"I do not think that you quite understand the risks involved. No one wants to see Hubrin defeated more that I do, but not at the cost of your lives. Rushing in unprepared is not the wise course of action. You have no idea what you are up against."

"That's not changing. We aren't getting any new information just sitting here. He could have changed his entire plan of attack by now."

"I don't believe he has."

"But you can't say for sure."

Sora and Nyzol have been fighting like this ever since we got here. It's almost as if Sora has decided to trust him, but not make things easy. They are both so headstrong that neither wants to consider the other's plan. Not that there is much plan forming going on.

"We have fought unknown enemies before, Nyzol." I think if I just talk calmly, these two will settle down.

"The remnants of Xehanort that you faced before were nothing compared to this. Hubrin was Xehanort's leader. Who do you think taught him his level of cruelty? This is not a job for children."

That gets Sora worked up even more. "We haven't been children for a very long time. And besides, we're all you have."

Nyzol throws a stick on to the fire and the flames flare up a couple of inches. "You are so stubborn, just like…" His words stop dead in his mouth. Judging from the look in his eyes, he didn't not mean to say anything.

"Like who?" Sora rises to his feet. He is angry.

"Your mother." His voice is softer this time.

Riku, Namine, Kairi, Roxas, and I gasp. I don't think any of us could have predicted that.

"You knew my mother?"

"I knew all of your parents when they were about your age. We all helped the Creator. It was work we all took very seriously. After the war, we all escaped and went our separate ways. Riku and Sora, your parents went to Destiny Island, while Kairi's parents went to Radiant Garden. There they all created new lives and tried to forget about Hubrin and his evil."

"They fought in the war?" Riku jumps up and stands next to Sora.

"They were some of our best fighters." Nyzol looks down. "I'm not surprised that you know none of this. I have no doubt that they performed memory spells on themselves to forget their past lives."

"Is that why they can't remember us now and have gone off to live on other worlds?"

Neither Sora nor Riku has ever told me what happened to their parents and why they aren't around now. I had no idea that they couldn't remember their own children. In our shared memories, that is one of the few things that Riku has kept from me.

"I believe so. In the little research that I have been able to do the past couple years without Hubrin discovering me, I assume that Namine's form of magic reacted badly with the Sora's parent's memory spells and moved to affect those closest to them as well."

The look on Namine's face is complete horror. "I didn't know that it would have any side effects. Marluxia never told me that."

Riku walks back over to Namine and sits down. He takes her hand in his. "That's not your fault. The Organization kept a lot of things to themselves." She buries her face in Riku's chest and I can hear the soft sound of her sobs.

"Don't you see, Nyzol? This is why we have to go. If for nothing else, then to complete our parents' work."

I can see the gears turning in Nyzol's mind. "Okay. If you truly intend to do this, then you have to be smart about it. You cannot go rushing into the main temple and take him on. You have to break away his defenses. He may not be completely vulnerable, but it is enough to give us an opening."

Sora slowly sits back down. "What do you suggest?"

"One of the smaller temples in the outer regions of the church would be best. One of them is run by Hubrin's second in command, Lyx. I suggest attacking that one and defeating Lyx. That should rattle Hubrin some."

"Is Lyx the other one who was on the island?" This is what I wanted to see. Nyzol and Sora working on a plan together instead of constant arguing.

"Yes. And you must not underestimate him. Lyx is a coward for sure, but he is still very powerful and when he works up the courage to fight, he is not to be taken lightly."

Sora doesn't say anything else. He just nods.

"We leave tomorrow. Be sure to get some rest tonight because you may not get anymore for some time." Nyzol stands up and walks away from the fire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been walking for about an hour now, just thinking. Part of me really wants Roxas to be with me right now, but the other part is glad that I told him to stay behind. There are a lot of things going on in my head right now and it's best if I work on them alone. It all started with these thoughts about Destiny Island being gone, but it's much more than that now.

Something Sora and Nyzol were talking about earlier really got me thinking about their parents. Since I'm another part of Riku, does that make his parents mine as well? Is that how it even works? Or do I just not have parents?

These past couple years have been the greatest time that I can remember. Roxas and the others are my family, but I've always wondered. What would it be like to have a real family? Mother. Father. Brother. Sister. The works. Waking up in the morning to find my mom cooking breakfast instead of Sora burning toast. What would that be like?

I haven't really had these thoughts that much over the years, but every once in a while I start to think. And wonder. And dream.

The trees I'm walking through start to clear away, their droopy branches moving aside to reveal and open area. I haven't come this way before, so I'm really hoping that I can find my way back to the campsite.

A little farther into the clearing, I find a small pool of water in the middle of the dead ground. This is the only water I've seen on the entire world. Is this all that's left?

Breaking the surface of the water is Nyzol. He is soaking wet and completely naked. I look away as quickly as I can not wanting this situation to become more awkward than it already is.

Looking down, I see where he discarded his clothes. On top of it there is a gold locket lying open. Kneeling down on one knee next to the pile of clothing, I pick the locket up. There is one small picture inside of it. There is Nyzol, looking much younger holding a baby with a bunch of familiar brown hair. They both have the same exact eyes. Nyzol will never look at us directly, so I've never seen his eyes that well. They're familiar too. So blue.

"No. It couldn't be."

A shadow falls over the ground. Looking up, I see Nyzol standing over me. I look into his eyes and desperately try not to notice the rest of him.

"You're Sora's father."


	42. Outskirts of History

Nyzol snatches the locket from my hand. He reaches past me and grabs his ragged, brown cloak from the ground. "You have no right to look through my things." He turns his back to me while he puts his cloak on.

"But you are. You're Sora father, aren't you? That's him in the picture, isn't it?"

He lowers his head and slips the locket around his neck. "Yes. Sora is my son. This picture was taken not long after he was born."

"But I don't understand. You just told him about knowing his parents. Why did you lie to him?"

"I told him what he needed to hear. He must not know the truth."

"Why?"

Nyzol starts to walk away from me. "It's a complicated situation, Dexlin. There are many reasons which you could not understand."

I chase after him and grab his shoulder. "Then explain it to me."

I don't know why this is so important to me. I guess it has something to do with the fact that we've all been orphans together for the past couple of years. A chance to find a parent, even if it's not mine, is an opportunity I can't pass up.

Nyzol meets my eyes. They are hard and determined. But I meet his stare. Finally, he blinks and looks away. "Sora was born near the end of the war, along with Kairi and Riku. They were supposed to be children of hope, a reason to fight and win the war. Things didn't go as expected. We lost and the three of them became targets. Hubrin felt that as long as the three of them survived, people would still resist him. We did what we had to do to protect them. Sending them away was the only way that we could ensure their survival."

This is something I can relate to. Finding out the past is completely wrong and things are not nearly what they seem. How will those three react to the news?

"We knew that we could not go with them. Hubrin would only use us and follow the trail to our children. We had to choose people from our armies to raise them on Destiny Island. They were never to know that these soldiers were not their real parents. Unfortunately, Kairi's adoptive parents were killed on the journey. The plans changed and Kairi was sent to Radiant Garden to live under the care of Ansem the Wise. When the Heartless gained power, he made the decision to send her to Destiny Island where he thought she would be safe with Sora and Riku." Nyzol sits down on a very large rock. "So many things didn't work out as planned."

"Don't you think that you should tell him? Sora doesn't talk about it much, but without his parents, even with us there, he still feels lonely. You could save him from that."

"Dexlin, I have spent the last seventeen years on the outskirts of history. If anyone knows loneliness, it is me. Having part of my family back would give me the greatest joy, but I can't. He must not know who I am."

"Why not?"

"Because Hubrin does not know that Sora is my son. He has not made the connection that Sora, Riku, and Kairi are the three children that he marked for death years ago. All he knows of Sora is that he is a Keybearer. He knows nothing of his true origin. For a while that will keep Sora safe. Hubrin will not harm a Whole until he is pushed enough to break his own edicts."

"So you would rather argue with him incessantly than let him know that he still has family in the worlds?"

"Sora resents and distrusts me from a place that he doesn't quite understand yet. Revealing the truth may just feed his anger towards me. I will not allow my only son to hate me."

I prop myself against the rock that Nyzol is sitting on. "He may not hate you."

"I am not willing to take that chance with him. You must keep this to yourself."

Every bone in my body is shouting for me to tell him no. Sora would want to know about this. He needs to know about this. But maybe now is not the time. Not when we are facing the most dangerous battle of our lives. Perhaps we should save the worlds first.

"I will."

He puts a comforting hand on my back. "Thank you, Dexlin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lyx's temple is not as heavily guarded as the other ones. The only thing of value there is Lyx himself, so Hubrin does not feel that extra forces are needed for his protection. Especially since Hubrin does not tend to share his secrets with anyone, even his second in command. But you must not let this give you a false since of security. Just because guards are not posted there, you should not assume that his spies aren't there as well."

We've been at this for hours. All around our little circles are maps drawn in the dirt, detailed diagrams of the inside of Lyx's temple. It's all very overwhelming. It's a very complex building for being just one of the smaller temples.

"Won't you be able to show us some of these things when we get there?" Watching Nyzol and Sora next to each other has become an entirely different experience now that I know what I know. They are so very similar. How did I not pick up on it before?

"I won't be joining you on this mission." Nyzol doesn't look up when he says this. I guess he just doesn't want to see the look on all of our faces.

"What do you mean? You have to come with us."

"I can't, Sora. I will not be able to step foot in that temple without being recognized. For almost twenty years, Hubrin has trained anyone in his empire to know the faces of all those left who are loyal to the Creator. I'll be spotted within seconds and that will endanger the whole mission. You may still have a chance to get through. Chances are good that he hasn't had people on the lookout for you."

"But how are we going to do this without you? You are the one with all the knowledge."

"You will do the best that you can with the tools that you are given. This is not the final battle. I am confident that you have the skills to take on this mission without me."

"And if we don't."

"Then Hubrin wins. I think that is enough incentive for you to succeed."

I'm debating easing the tension by bringing up my idea about opening the prison again, but I'm not sure. Everyone seems pretty convinced that I'm reaching with my theory. And maybe I am, but at least it would give Nyzol and Sora something to agree on and they would stop fighting for five seconds.

I decide to keep my mouth shut and squeeze Roxas's hand a little tighter. I think he can sense exactly how scared I am and he feels it too.


	43. Confronting Evil

Now that I've seen this place, I have no idea why this is considered one of the smaller temples. And I'm pretty sure that I don't want to see the main one. The pointed roof reaches so high it looks like it is scraping the clouds. There are so many intricate artworks sculpted into the building that it is impossible to make them all out. And I think that parts of the building are laced with diamonds.

The front door is so tall that all six of us could stand on each other's shoulders and we still wouldn't be able to touch the top. But it is surprisingly easy to open. Inside there is an entrance hall which is completely empty. Our footsteps echo off the hard marble floors. This place just jumped way up on the creepy scale.

The plan calls for us to enter without our Keyblades drawn. This is a decision that I have quickly come to regret. Nyzol thought that this place would be full of people and that Keyblades would just attract unwanted attention. But with this place completely empty, who know what could be waiting just around the corner.

At the end of the entrance hall, there are three flights of stairs. One leads straight while the other two go off to each side. This is the point where Nyzol's maps become unclear. He has never been past the entrance hall so all he has to go on our other people's reports of the rest. I'm not very confident on the accuracy of those reports.

"We're going to split up here." Sora faces us. Without Nyzol present, he doesn't have to fight for leadership anymore. "Riku and I are going to take staircase leading straight. Roxas, you and Kairi take the one to the left. Dexlin, you and Namine go to the right. And we all know the signal if someone is in trouble."

This part of the plan has been decided for a while now, but it doesn't hurt to have them repeated. It will also give me a few seconds to postpone facing whatever is up there.

We start to split up, going to our separate staircases.

"Dexlin, wait up." Riku is walking over to me. I stop while Namine continues to go up a few steps. He stands in front of me looking directly into my eyes. "Take care of her." I can feel the seriousness in his words.

"I will. I promise."

I turn and run up the stairs to catch Namine, who is not very far ahead of me.

Soon the stairs start to twist around to where I'm not quite sure which direction we are headed in. We continue climbing through the twists and turns for what feels like hours, ignoring the halls and doorways we pass. I hate to admit that my legs are starting to hurt a little. Even worse for me is that Namine seems to be taking it all in stride.

"You know why Sora and Riku took the middle staircase, don't you?" I'm sort of mad at her because she can talk without being out of breath.

"Because they're fairly sure that that one leads to Lyx's chamber or chapel or wherever it is. We're just getting the scouting work."

"They always have to be the heroes, don't they? Not that I'm complaining or anything. Sometimes I enjoy being the sidekick."

"I guess that's just one of the perks of being Nobodies."

Finally the stairs end. This is the point where it was decided that we should draw our Keyblades. But before I can go any farther, I have to rest for a minute. I lean against the wall and stare at the beautifully crafted doors we are standing in front of. There are more designs etched into it, including two Keyblades crossed over one another.

It doesn't take me long to catch my breath. I call for my Keyblade and put one hand on the door. Namine does the same thing. Together we push it open to reveal a massive room. This part truly doesn't really resemble a church. There are no benches, no altar. It's basically just an empty, giant room. Walking through it gives me the feeling of being trapped at the bottom of a very deep well.

"Namine, do you get the feeling that these Church of the Keyblade people don't exactly have an idea of how to efficiently use their space."

Her giggle echoes around us.

"How very kind of you to critique our interior design?" The voice is coming from every direction. "We don't get many visitors in this area so we don't often get anyone's opinion. Though I daresay that your opinion does not matter very much to me. I never take the thoughts of an error into account."

My heart is thumping in my chest. Something is wrong. I recognize the voice from the island, but it isn't the squeaky, cowardly one that belongs to Lyx. It's Hubrin's. He's here. None of our plans took this into account.

A pool of light appears on the floor not far from where we are standing. Slowly, Hubrin rises from the pool. His dark red eyes burn holes into me.

"I knew you would come here. You couldn't resist being the heroes. I've been watching you long enough to know that. And no doubt Nyzol is assisting you now. He has always been predictable in is meddling. It was a little too easy to get you to walk straight into my trap."

I concentrate as hard as I can until Riku's Keyblade appears in my hand. This is the signal that we agreed upon and if this doesn't count as trouble I don't know what is. Holding both Keyblades in front of me, I prepare for Hubrin's attack.

"Do you really think that you have the power to take me on?" His spear of light appears in his hands. "I'll be glad to relieve you of that delusion." Hubrin lunges at me with his spear. I block him with both of the Keyblades. Sparks start to fly as we push into each other. He is stronger than me. I can feel him pushing me back, but I'm holding on the best I can. "Did you think that you were safe just because you were born differently from the other abominations? Is that what Nyzol told you? Well, you aren't exempt from my punishment."

Sweat starts to roll down my forehead. "What exactly is our crime?"

"Existing."

My feet start to slide back. There's no way that I can hold him off, but hopefully I won't have to for long. If I can just keep him busy until the others get here, then we actually stand a chance. "Namine…get back…go show the others where we are." If I am having this much trouble with Hubrin, there is no way that Namine will be able to stand up to him. Besides I made a promise to keep her safe and she's not going to be if she stays here.

Hubrin swings his lance around quickly, catching me off guard. It catches me right in the back, throwing me into the air. I'm flying fast towards the wall. At the last second I manage to spin myself around and hit the wall with my feet. Bracing myself so I don't break my ankles, I push off and shoot myself back towards Hubrin. He has his back turned from me, focusing on Namine running towards the door. This will be the perfect opportunity to catch him off guard.

I point my Keyblades straight out in front of me, aiming them directly at Hubrin's back. If Namine can just keep him occupied for a few seconds more, I'll have him. The tips of my blades are just inches from him when he swings around, slamming his lance into my side. I fall to the floor feeling a sharp pain in my side.

Hubrin stands over me. I stare into his dark red eyes as a grin spreads across his lips. "I'm almost disappointed at how pathetic you turned out to be." He raises his lance with the tip pointing towards my stomach. I never thought I would be in this position again. "Your death will serve the purpose of cleansing the purity of the Keyblade. You should be proud." The lance starts to move closer to me.

Suddenly, Hubrin is knocked off his feet and is sent flying across the room. Namine is standing behind where Hubrin was, her bright pink Keyblade held like a Struggle bat.

"You talk entirely too much."

I jump off the floor, not paying attention to the pain in my side. Unfortunately, the pain will not be ignored. It only gets worse as I point my Keyblade straight up. "Cure!" My voice echoes throughout the large room as a green halo surrounds me. The pain instantly subsides. It doesn't hurt to breathe anymore.

After the last time with Xemnas that is a little piece of magic that I made sure to learn.

"I told you to leave, Namine."

"You're welcome for saving your life."

"I'm serious. It's not safe for you here."

"Because it's so safe for you!"

On the other side of the room, Hubrin picks himself up off the ground. He straightens his white robe. "You're a lucky one, aren't you, girl? Don't expect to get an advantage like that again."

Before he has a chance to attack us again, I lunge at him with my Keyblades held high. He has a chance to defend himself with his lance. He moves with an ease that I do not have, blocking every swing that I make. But I refuse to give in. The blades are moving so fast, they are nothing but a blur to me. I don't know how he can see where they are going.

I'm so focused on trying to break through his defense that I don't notice that his hands are starting to glow white. He takes one hand off his lance while still managing to block my attacks.

"Enough of this foolishness!"

Suddenly I'm hit with a bolt of light that comes from his hand. Pain like I've never felt before courses through my body. It blocks everything out so that I can't even hear myself scream.

"Dexlin! No!"

Through the pain I can feel myself being pushed and flying through the air. As the pain slowly starts to fade, my vision comes back into focus. From my upside down position, I can see the bolt of light surround Namine. Her scream fills my ears. I'm still flying through the air and can't right myself to help her. Tears start to fall from my eyes.

As I flip through the air, I can see the others rushing through the door. Their eyes immediately turn to a screaming Namine.

I still can't make myself change directions. I'm helplessly flipping through the air. All I can think about is how I need to stop so that I can help Namine. I promised I would take care of her and I'm not. She's in pain and I'm not doing anything to stop it.

I hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of me. I force my head up to see what is happening. The others have stopped in their tracks halfway across the room, watching the scene in front of them. Turning, I see the light around Namine start to fade away.

It feels like all the air is sucked out of the room as I watch Namine start to fall to the floor. She crumples up like a little rag doll.

I don't have to be told what is happening. I know it already. Know it with every bone in my body.

Namine is dead.


	44. Mourning

The sound of sobbing fills my ears. The trouble is that I don't know if it is mine or Riku's that I'm hearing. Riku is across the room holding Namine's body in his arms. She's not moving.

I feel Roxas's arms wrap around my chest and pull me to my knees. "Are you okay?"

I can't answer him. My whole body is heaving with sobs. I can't control myself. It hurts too much, but it's no longer pain from Hubrin's attack.

"Now you see the true power that I hold. You were warned!"

Hubrin's voice drowns out all other sound in the room. All the pain I feel inside is replaced with uncontrollable anger.

As I jump to my feet, I let out a ferocious scream. Roxas tries to grab my arm, but I'm too fast for him. I run right past where Riku holds Namine's lifeless body without even glancing at them. I fly by a shocked looking Sora and Kairi. All I can see is Hubrin standing in front of me and his look of superiority. I will make him pay.

Hubrin holds his lance ready as I raise my Keyblade for attack.

But I'm stopped by the sudden appearance of a white light and what feels like a solid brick wall. I'm sure that this is the end. Hubrin did to me what he did to Namine. This is how I am going to die…

Until I fall to the floor, landing on my butt. Looking up I see Nyzol standing in front of me with his arms held wide open.

"You will harm no one else today, Hubrin."

"Nyzol, my old friend, how long it has been. I knew you were hiding somewhere around here. You always did make a habit of hiding behind those more powerful than you."

"I never hid behind the Creator. I did as I was told."

"Be that as it may, do you really believe that your magic will be able to offer much protection against me? You weren't able to protect others then."

"You know nothing of what happened those years ago."

I get to my feet and watch the interaction between Nyzol and Hubrin. Roxas moves next to me and puts his hand on my back. Sora walks over and stands next to Nyzol. His grip on his Keyblade tightens.

"Together we have enough power to defend ourselves against you, Hubrin."

"Brave words from such a small child."

I watch Hubrin's face as he stares at Sora. His eyes flick back to Nyzol. I can almost see the connections being formed in his mind. He's figured it out. A smile stretches across his lips.

"Nyzol, you are far sneakier than I gave you credit for." Nyzol's stance falters. He knows what's coming. "This whole time I've been watching these children and I've never seen it. All this time they were right in front of me. You hid your son here well."

"Shut up, Hubrin!" It's Sora who yells, not Nyzol like I expected.

"This changes things greatly. Now that the would-be saviors of the Creator's reign have been found, my plans must be altered." His customary pool of light opens beneath him and he begins to sink into it. "Until next time, Children of Hope." And he's gone.

We are left standing there to face the gravity of what just happened. None of us want to turn around to look at where Namine is lying. I, for one, can't face it. Knowing that she died while I was supposed to be protecting her is too much for me to handle.

It is Nyzol who breaks the silence. "We do not have much time. This fight is not over yet. We need…"

"You need to take Namine and Riku to Disney Castle. King Mickey will be able to take care of them." Sora's voice is low and harsh.

"I understand that you are grieving right now, but I think…"

"I don't care what you think, Nyzol! Take Riku and Namine! The rest of us will stay here and look around! We'll take your Gummi ship and meet you there when we're done!" Sora's voice echoes throughout the room. Nyzol, surprised by the harshness of Sora's words, doesn't move. "Go now!"

Without an argument Nyzol bends down and puts his hand gently on Riku's shoulder. Instantly, all three of them sink into a pool of light.

Sora turns to us. "Split up. Find anything you think might be useful and grab it. We leave here in ten minutes."

All four of us go to different corners of the room. There isn't much in my corner, the other's either I assume. The room looked pretty empty when we came in. But then I see it.

Barely visible in the wall is the outline of a carefully concealed door. I put my hand on it and push it as hard as I can. It swings open with a great slam. Apparently it is not made of the same marble as the rest of the wall, only made to look that way. Inside, I can see stacks of books surrounding a large marble desk.

"I found something." I hear the others running over as I step inside.

They all move into the room, which is hard because there isn't a lot of room between the books. They all look rather old and smell like leather.

"Take as many as you can carry and let's get out of here." Sora is trying really hard to hide the anger in his voice, but it isn't working very well.

Immediately we all start grabbing books. We don't even bother to read the covers. Soon my arms are loaded down with them to where I can barely see over the stack. So is everyone else's. Still we haven't even made a dent in the collection surrounding us.

"Come on. We're out of time."

The others start filing out of the room carrying more books than they can handle. I stand there for a second staring around me. What if I've missed something important? I look over at the desk and see one book open.

"Dexlin, hurry." Roxas's voice snaps me out of my trance.

Quickly, I run to the desk and pick up the book, adding it to my already too large pile. I run out the room to meet the others, trying to push guilty thoughts from my head.


	45. Tell The Truth

The second we arrived at Disney Castle, we were ushered into the dining room. The king fed us well and we ate all we could. I don't think any of us realized how hungry we were. It had been days since we had a decent meal. Not since Destiny Island exploded.

No one spoke throughout the entire meal. We ate with our heads down, facing our plates. Each of us mourning our loss in different ways. Every once in a while, I glanced up and looked at Sora's face. I could see his conflicted feelings. Anger and sadness.

And still no one said anything.

But that's different now.

King Mickey let us use the library just down the hall from the throne room to have our meeting. There's a lot of talking going on here. More like yelling.

"Is what he said true?" Sora is no longer trying to control his anger. He's letting it all flow out towards Nyzol.

"The answer is complicated, Sora."

"No, it's not! Am I your son? Yes or no?"

Nyzol doesn't say anything. He stands there with his eyes facing the floor. The seconds drag on.

I am leaning against the desk across the room, with my arms crossed over my chest. Inside, I'm trying to will Nyzol to answer. This has got to end. But he doesn't say anything.

"Tell him, Nyzol." Everyone's eyes turn to me, even Riku sitting on the floor in the corner who hasn't looked up the entire meeting. I can see Sora's accusations on his face. "Tell him or I will."

"You knew?" Sora's hostility is so strong that I can almost feel it.

"Yes, you are my son. Do not blame Dexlin. He only found out a short time before we left the dead world. I made him swear his silence."

"Why? Why did you lie to us?"

"Because the truth was too dangerous. Hubrin had no idea of your true identity. As long as he didn't know, I did not see the reason for telling you."

"You're my father. You didn't think that was important?"

"Sora, all these years, there has been nothing more important to me. Everything I've done is for you and your protection."

"Then stop lying to me now. Actually knowing the truth of the past might have kept Namine from dying."

I hear Riku stifle a quiet sob. There is a stabbing pain in the pit of my stomach from the sound.

"Most of what I told you was true. The great war. You were called the Children of Hope by the survivors. Hubrin wanted you dead so we did what we had to for your protection. We sent you off with some of our best soldiers to act as your parents. We couldn't go with you because Hubrin would track us. It was the only way we could protect you from Hubrin's all seeing eyes. We let you go to save your lives."

"Where's my mother?"

"She died. She was killed in the last major battle of the war." Nyzol's voice cracks. "We lost most everyone in that battle. Kairi's parents. Riku's father. It was a great blow to the believers in the Children of Hope."

"What about my mother?" Riku gets to his feet unsteadily. For the first time I can see exactly how red his eyes are. "Did she die in the war?"

"No. She survived until the end. But her fate was much worse. She was used as an example to the others who refused to join Hubrin's forces."

Everyone is quiet again. This is little more information than we expected.

"Now do you understand why I didn't tell you? What good will this information do you, but to inform you of the horrors of your past?"

Sora steps closer to Nyzol, so close that their noses are almost touching. "I think it would have been good, when I was going into a battle that could have easily killed me, to know that I still had family in the worlds." There is nothing but anger in his voice. He storms away from Nyzol to the other side of the room.

"I know you are angry with me, Sora, but there are bigger things at stake right now. We have a serious advantage. The books you brought back from Lyx's library give us an insight that no other person has ever had. We need to be studying them."

"What's the point? Now that Hubrin knows who we are, what's stopping him from destroying whatever world we happen to be on?" I don't think I have ever heard this level of defeat in Sora's voice.

"He can't do that."

"Yes, he can. Were you not paying attention to what happened to Destiny Island?" I'm surprised by the sound of Roxas's voice. I didn't think about how angry he would be. But, in a way, Nyzol is his father too. He must feel just as betrayed as Sora.

"I mean that it is not within his power to do so. Nyzol does not have the ability to destroy a natural world. Your home was manufactured by the Creator as a safe haven for you."

"Our home wasn't real?" Kairi's shock is evident.

"It was real. The Creator made it that way. But it did have its vulnerabilities. Hubrin took advantage of that."

"Are you ever going to tell us the whole truth, Nyzol? Or are you just going to keep springing surprises on us as we go along?" Sora doesn't even look up as he asks the question.

"The whole story is too complicated. It will take time for you to fully understand the horrors of what occurred all those years ago. And that is time that we do not have. Hubrin is gaining more power as we speak. Instead of squabbling amongst ourselves we should turn out attention to the books. Some of them look like they came directly from the Creator's personal library. You will find answers there as well as possible plans of attack."

I know he's right and I think Sora does too. But his anger may keep him from agreeing. And no matter what we think, we will follow Sora.

"We'll study the books. Hopefully they will give us some ideas. We got ourselves into this battle and it's too late to stop now."

Nyzol takes a step towards us. "I think that…"

"Shut up." Sora isn't yelling anymore. He sounds completely worn out. "I don't care what you do, Nyzol, just stay away from me."

I can see the hurt spread across Nyzol's face. I try to give him a supportive look as I follow Sora and the others out of the library.


	46. Secret of the Books

Roxas and I are walking through the courtyard, completely silent. There's really nothing for us to say right now. We just needed to get away from everyone else for a little while Kairi hasn't been able to stop crying for hours and Sora's mood changes by the second. One minute he's sobbing and the next he's pacing the floor in anger.

Roxas slides his arm around my back. He's been mostly quiet about everything. I have no idea how he is feeling. All I can do is just be there for when he is ready to talk.

On one side of the courtyard is a large door that is slightly open. From inside I can hear this strange music. Without talking, Roxas and I walk to the door and slowly push it open.

Inside is a chapel. It's large and dark, the only light coming from candles spread out over the room. At the front is Namine lying on an altar surrounded by candles and flowers. She is perfectly still with her hands over her heart. Riku is sitting in front of her with his head down. Tears start to form in my eyes.

"Roxas?" I'm careful to whisper so I don't disturb the peace. "Do you ever feel emotions that are coming from Sora?"

"Sometimes. If the feeling is strong enough. But I don't think that it what is happening to you right now." I look at him. My vision is a little blurry from the tears. "Namine was close to us all. You have a connection to her, just like the rest of us. Maybe you are just as upset."

And guilty. I wasn't able to protect her like I was supposed to. That's on me.

"I'm going to go sit with him."

Roxas stands there while I slowly walk into the chapel. My footsteps barely make a sounds against the floor. Carefully, I lower myself on the bench next to Riku. He doesn't give any sign that he knows I'm there.

"I'm sorry, Riku."

He looks up at me, tears fresh in his eyes. "For what, Dexlin?"

"You told me to protect her and I didn't. And she dies because of it."

"You tried."

"But not hard enough. I should have fought harder. If I had, she would still be alive and you wouldn't be hurting."

"We all saw how hard you fought. This is what Hubrin wanted and he was going to get it."

"But it should have been me. He attacked me first. She knocked me out of the way. That's why…"

"Dexlin, you have to stop carrying the blame for everything. Namine is dead and that is the worst thing that could have happened right now. But no one blames you, least of all me. You're like my brother, Dex. I know you would never let anything happen to her if you had any control over it. This is a sad time. The last thing we need is to be throwing around blame."

I never knew that Riku thought of me as his brother. That thought makes me feel a little better, but right now a little better doesn't make much difference. We still have to face the tragedy in front of us.

Carefully, I wrap my arms around Riku. "I'm so sorry that you lost her. I wish I could take your pain away.

He hugs me back but doesn't say anything. His words are stuck behind a fresh wave of tears.

Something strange happens while I'm hugging him. I can't be sure because of the tears in my eyes, but I think my hands start to glow. Suddenly I feel this great rush of emotions hit me. But it's not mine. It's Riku's. I can feel his heartbreak and his hurt. His pain is transferring to me. I can take some of it away and help him get though this.

Riku breaks away from me. "No, Dexlin. Don't take it away. This is my grief. It's not going to help if you just take it away."

"I'm sorry, Riku. I don't know how else to help you."

"Just sit here for a little while."

So I do. I sit with him, silent, letting him grieve. Eventually, he settles down and his tears stop. He stares at Namine's body for a long time, his eyes getting a far away look in them. I get the feeling that he wants to be alone again. I slowly get up so I don't bother him.

"Thank you, Dexlin."

I gently put my hand on his shoulder before walking away.

As I'm heading towards the door, I see Nyzol sitting in the back row, staring straight ahead. His eyes look more distressed than even. I walk over to him.

"Now do you see why I didn't want to tell him? All these years and all I've been through, it's his hatred that hurts the most."

"Give him time. You're his father, his family. Nothing means more to Sora than family.

* * *

We've been studying these books for hours. I've been staring at words for so long that they are all starting to run together. One sentence looks the same as the last. There is so much information here and none of it is making any sense. So far I haven't seen anything that would be of any use to us. Most of it just sounds like Hubrin's rantings about the purity of the Keyblade.

From the look of the others, they aren't having much luck either.

"This is getting us nowhere." Sora pushes the book he's reading across the table. As more time goes by, the more frustrated he gets. I can't be sure if it's Nyzol that has him so worked up or the fact that we have no plan.

"With all this information there has to be something useful here. We just haven't found it yet." I have to give it to Kairi. She still manages to sound hopeful even in the face of what we're up against.

"What if there's not? What id this is all a wild good chase set up by Hubrin to distract us?"

I don't believe that. And I won't give up that easily. I close the book I'm reading and trade it for another one. This is the book that I picked up at the last second from the marble desk. I open the book and the pages flip over to about halfway through it. From the way it's bent, I think this is the page it was open to when I picked it up.

There's a precisely drawn diagram in the page. It's a hexagon with symbols drawn around it. They're Keyblades. It takes several minutes before I realize what I'm looking at.

"I was right." All conversation at the table stops as everyone looks at me. "I was right the whole time."

"Right about what?" I can almost see Sora's mood lighten at the prospect of any kind of useful information.

I pick up the book and walk around the table. Placing the book in front of Sora, I point to the picture of the hexagon. "This is the door to the Creator's prison. These markings represent the six Keyblades needed to open it. They're out Keyblades. We have the power to release the Creator."

"Had the power, Dexlin. There's only five of us now." Sora pushes the book away from him.

"Don't you see? I found this book open to this page in Lyx's library. That means that Hubrin was studying it. He knows that we are the one's who can open the prison. That's why he was so determined to kill one of us."

"And he succeeded!" Sora jumps up from that table and starts pacing around the room.

"But there has to be a way. We've come too far."

"There isn't a way, Dexlin. Without all six Keyblades there's no point in even trying."

"That may not necessarily be true." I'm so glad that someone finally agrees with me. That is until I turn around and see it is Nyzol standing in the doorway. We'll never agree if they start fighting.

Sora scowls at Nyzol as he comes in the room. "Is this another surprise that you didn't tell us before?"

"No. Namine's Keyblade is still active and it will remain so as long as part of Namine lives. That part is Kairi. You all have the ability to call for your other's blade. Kairi can control it and use it."

"But I've never been able to make her blade appear. The only time I've ever used it was when we were joined."

"See? She can't do it. This whole thing is pointless."

I've never been so angry at Sora, not even when I was under Xemnas's control. He's flat out refusing to see that this is what we need to do. We've been looking for a plan and now that I've found one, he dismissing it because he's angry at Nyzol.

"She's never tried. She's never had to. The ability lies within her, she just has to access it."

"Don't push her!"

"Sora, stop letting your anger rule your decisions! You are going to let Hubrin win because you hate me!"

The rest of us are helpless. We can only watch as this dissolves into nothing more than a screaming match between Nyzol and Sora. We are never going to get anywhere like this.

"My feelings about you have nothing to do with this! I'm not going to push Kairi over something that may not even work!"

"We will not win unless she tries!"

"STOP IT!" Every head in the room turns to Riku. He's standing up with his hands pressed on the table. "I am sick of you fighting. Namine died over this. I will not let her death be for nothing." We all stand there with looks of shock plastered on out faces, most of all Sora. Riku hasn't done much talking since we got here, much less screaming. "We have nothing else to go on. Nyzol, do you honestly believe that id we release the Creator, we'll have enough power to beat Hubrin?"

"I have never believed anything more strongly. The Creator is the only person that Hubrin has ever feared. Open that prison will destroy all of his plans. We could win this with the Creator at our side."

"There we go. Kairi can call for the Keyblade. I'll practice with her tonight. Now try to stop fighting for five seconds."

Riku storms out the room, slamming the door behind him.


	47. Pain of a Nobody

I am exhausted. I have no idea what time it is as I crawl into bed, all I know is that it's late and that should have been in bed hours ago, especially with what we are going to have to face in the morning. But Riku was determined and I didn't want to start and argument.

But his determination didn't do a while lot of good. Kairi wasn't able to summon Namine's Keyblade once. Though she tried. She tried as hard as she could, but it wasn't enough. I'm not sure what is keeping for summoning the blade. Maybe her loss is just too great right now for her to focus.

Sora watched protectively over Kairi while we coached her. He constantly made comments about pushing her too hard. It was Kairi who finally told Sora to go to bed and let us work. Without Sora, there was no point in Roxas being there. Besides he was falling asleep standing up. I figured some of us should try to get some sleep.

In the end, Kairi begged Riku to stop. He finally agreed, knowing that none of us would be of any use if we were dead on our feet.

Right now, we're hoping that the urgency tomorrow will help Kairi. I just hope that we're right.

"Dexlin?" Roxas's voice keeps me from falling asleep. Has he been up this whole time? "Do you think I'm wrong for being mad at Nyzol?"

He's finally ready to talk. I don't know what all of a sudden caused this change, but I'm glad it did. I finally know what he felt like when I wouldn't talk to him about finding out who I really was.

"No, I don't think you're wrong, Roxas."

"Really?"

"You and Sora are like brothers, but closer, just like Riku and I. You share part of a life. It's only natural that you would feel the same way as Sora. You feel abandoned by Nyzol. And in a way you were. If he's really been watching us from the sidelines, he's known about you for a while, but never did anything about it. In a twisted kind of way, you're his son too."

"I've wanted that for so long. A family. A true family."

"And you could have it. I understand why you're mad at him, I do. But I think you need to give Nyzol a chance."

Roxas sits up in the bed and pulls his knees up against his chest. "I want to, but I'm so angry at him. And so is Sora. His anger is so strong that I feel it too."

"Wasn't it you who told me to not let the anger control you?"

"I know, I just can't seem to control it."

I push myself up to sit next to him. "Roxas, I'm not trying to tell you how to feel, but try to think about what it's been like for Nyzol. He's lost everything. He's been a survivor on the run for almost twenty years. It couldn't have been easy to let go of his son. And even harder to know that he could never talk to him, or you, for fear that Hubrin would track him. He's been in hell ever since the war."

"But I don't think Nyzol even thinks of me like that. What if he doesn't?"

"What if he does?"

In the dark, I can see Roxas quickly wipe his eyes. "We should try to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." I don't question his abrupt subject change. This is a lot for Roxas to handle right now and the last thing I want is to push him.

We lay back on the bed and I pull Roxas closer to me, trying to give him some comfort. As I drift off to sleep, I can't help but think that tomorrow could change everything.


	48. Another Door

"There will be no need for a Gummi ship this time. I know where to locate Hubrin." Nyzol stands in front of us with a determined look on his face.

"How?" The edge in Sora's voice is softer today. An uneasy truce has been called. Arguing is not going to help us where we are going.

"After the war, Hubrin took over the Creator's residence as a show of power. He's been there ever since and uses it as his stronghold. It will be heavily guarded, especially after you last encounter, but can get us through."

We all nod, acknowledging what we are about to do.

"If we are to do this, one thing must be understood. This is out attack. We are now on the offensive. Hold nothing back for Hubrin will not." If Nyzol is trying to scare us, he's a little late. "When we get there, I will try to get you to the Creator's prison. You must work quickly. If you fail, you will have to prepare to take on Hubrin. Are we agreed?"

We nod again None of us speak because too many things are running though out heads. We are only going to have one shot at this and it has to work.

"Then grab hold." Nyzol holds out his arm. We all reach out and grab a part of his sleeve. I close my eyes and being to feel us sinking.

Before we've finally risen from the pool of light, our Keyblades are drawn. Ther'e no way of knowing exactly what will be waiting for us. We're deep behind enemy lines right now.

We're standing in a large white room. It's very similar to the last one we were in, but it's got more stuff in it. There are rows and rows of marble benches. At the front of the room, there is an altar with a large marble Keyblade in the middle.

"Where are we?" Kairi's voice echoes throughout the room.

"This is where the Creator gave services for the church. People came from all over the worlds to head them." Nyzol is keeping his voice down, trying to keep it from echoing. "I will tell you more later. We must hurry. There isn't much time to open the door." He points above our heads to a marble hexagon floating in the middle of the room. The prison.

"I'm afraid that there in no more time for your foolish plan." Hubrin's voice is everywhere. None of us can figure out where he is. "Did you think I would not know that you would come here?" You're feeble attempt to save a relic from the past will fail. By my count there are only five of you, soon to be less." Hubrin appears in a flash of light about the marble Keyblade. "The Creator cannot help you. For I am invincible now."

A second flash of light surround Hubrin. When it fades, all we can do is gasp in horror. In his hand, Hubrin holds a Keyblade.

"After all these years, I have finally discovered the Creator's secrets. I am finally worthy of my own Keyblade. And with it, I will destroy you."

Sora tries to break away from the group to run towards Hubrin, but he's stopped by Nyzol grabbing his arm.

"Sora, no. We must finish what we came here for."

"Ever the optimists, aren't you, Nyzol? We'll see how far that optimism gets you."

"Ignore him. Remember your goal."

Quickly, we all grab on to Nyzol's cloak and disappear into the light. When we reappear, we're standing on the floating hexagon. We spread out looking for the Keyhole that each of our Keyblades fit into. Before we can get too far, Hubrin appears in front of us.

"Why do you fight me, Children of Hope? Do you not see the power you could possess by my side? I do not want to harm you. My own edicts swear against harming a Whole. Do away with these abominations that you call your friends and join me among the ranks of greatness."

"Why would we ever join you? You're a monster." Sora has his Keyblade up in a defensive manner, but makes no move to attack. Our plan to be on the offensive has changed slightly.

"That is a matter of opinion."

"That is a matter of fact!" Riku's voice echoes as he screams. "You murdered an innocent girl who did nothing to you."

"She was a mere error of nature. She is of no consequence."

"She was to me!" Riku takes a step forward. His knuckles are white from gripping his Keyblade so tight.

"Enough!" Nyzol's yell makes Riku stop in his tracks. He takes a few steps forward to stand between us and Hubrin. "This ends now, Hubrin."

"I grow tired of you, Nyzol."

"As I with you." In two quick flashes of light, two Keyblades appear in Nyzol's hands. They look very much like Sora's and Roxas's. A quick look of worry sweeps across Hubrin's eyes, but he quickly covers it. "Did you think I had forgotten how to use them?"

Nyzol lunges at Hubrin who barely has a chance to raise his Keyblade to defend himself. The force that Nyzol hits Hubrin with is enough to send both of them flying in the air and off the prison door. We run to the edge to watch them fall to the ground. As they fall, their Keyblades are swinging. Sparks fly as they come into contact with each other.

"You could not beat me then, Nyzol. What makes you think you can now."

"Because you would not face me then. And the Creator ordered me not to seek you out. I it had not been for those orders, trust me, you would not have walked away from the battle."

Both Nyzol and Hubrin are swinging their Keyblades with incredible skill. They are moving so fast that it hard to tell whose is whose. This is the kind of fighting that comes from years of practice.

"Guys, we have a job to do." Sora pulls us from the mesmerizing fight. It's almost as if their Keyblades have hypnotized us.

We spead out along the edge of the hexagon. They Keyholes are there, each of them marked with a symbol. I stand by the symbol that looks exactly like the handle of my blade. I wait for the others to find theirs.

Once we are all in place, we look to Sora. He gives a slight nod of his head. I point my Keyblade down and jam it in the keyhole at the same time as the others. Instantly there is a loud crack of thunder thoughout the room. A strong wind starts blowing around us. It feels like we are in the middle of a tornado. I tighten my grip of the handle to keep from getting blown off.

Now it's up to Kairi.

I can see the look of concentration of her face, but nothing is happening. There's too much happening for her to focus. The others are holding on tight to their Keyblades as the wind gets stronger.

"You can do it, Kairi." Sora's voice can barely be heard over the wind.

"I'm trying. It's not working.

_Please! This can't end like this. We can't fail._ I have no idea who I am talking to, but it's the only thing I can think of to do. I can't summon Namine's Keyblade for Kairi and encouraging words aren't helping.

"LOOK!" We all look to where Roxas is pointing. I can't believe my eyes.

Namine is stand in front of us. She's transparent, like she was when we were rejoining. I know she's not really here. This is just her ghost.

"I'm okay, guys. Don't worry about me." Her voice can easily be heard over the wind even though she's just talking normally. "I love you, Riku."

Her Keyblade appears solid in her hand. She puts both hands around the handle and slams it into the last remaining Keyhole. Then she disappears as quickly as she appeared.

All hell is breaking loose around us. The wind is blowing so hard that I can't stay on my feet. Holding tight to my Keyblade, my knees slide toward the edge. Bolts of lightening streak across the room. The thunder is so loud that my ears hurt. Surely the room can't take this for much longer. It's got to break apart soon.

Underneath me, the hexagon starts to shake. It's not the same shaking as Xemnas's castle or the Black Fortress. It's not falling apart. It's opening. I can see the cracks opening along it, separating the hexagon into six equal sections.

As the parts start to move, I risk looking up at the others. They are all on their knees, barely hanging on, just like me. Roxas and I lock eyes for a split second.

Everything is blocked out by the appearance of a huge braid of fire that extends from the floor to the ceiling. I can feel the heat on my face as the fire spins around.

We all stare at the point where the fire is touching the floor. Even Nyzol and Hubrin have stopped fighting to see. I hold my breath as I wait.

Slowly, the fire starts to die down, leaving only a few wisps of smoke in the air. The Creator stands in the middle of where the fire was.

It's Andriel.


	49. Seventeen Years Ago

Seventeen Years Ago – Twilight Town

Andriel walks along the beach, staring at the pink and orange sunset. Nyzol walks along side her. They are the only two people on the beach, on the whole work in fact.

"This is a wonderful world, Creator. You did a remarkable job."

"This is merely a gift. Kingdom Hearts allowed me access to create this world. But it is nothing compared to the other one."

Nyzol wraps his clock tighter against himself. "I only wish that this beautiful creation was not needed."

"I understand, but it is needed. This world will act as a safe harbor for the innocents caught in the war. It will be a rough transition for some. Many will never be able to talk about their pasts. It won't be a great life, but it will be a life." As Andriel walks, her long purple robes drag along the ground, moving the sand around. Her eyes have not left the sunset.

"I am not sure that will be enough for some of them."

"I know, but I must preserve what I can. And this world will play a bigger part in destiny. It will be the future home of some very special children."

"I do not mean to question you, Creator, but what is the purpose of planning for the future when the present is so uncertain?"

"Nyzol, through the years you have been my most loyal follower, but you are impatient. You are so very much like…him." Andriel's eyes move away from the sunset and look down at the sand.

"Kalin Rizla was my greatest friend and your devoted husband. It is only natural that some of him has rubbed off on us." Nyzol's gaze follows Andriel's to the ground. "Hubrin will pay for his death."

"And all the others that he caused in the last battle, including your wife's."

"Lillora died serving you, Creator. It is what she would have wanted."

"Yes, but it is not what I would have wanted." Andriel puls a hand from her robes and lays it on Nyzol's shoulder. "The war is not going well. Hubrin has more followers than I could have imagined. You did deliver a major blow to his forces by defeating Xenhaort, but I can no longer be certain that we will be on the winning side."

"I have confidence in the prison that you've constructed."

"I'm sure that the prison will hold him, but getting him into will prove to be difficult."

"Not to disrespect, Creator, but why are you taking steps to keep him alive? Hubrin should be executed for his crimes."

"I know you have never liked Hubrin, but I never believed he would be the one to awaken a thirst for death within you."

Nyzol bows his head again. "I apologize. The past years have been most difficult for all of us. I have not handled it with the grace that you have." He looks back up, locking his eyes on Andriel. "Ever since Hubrin came into our lives it has been a battle."

Andriel takes a few steps away from Nyzol and stops walking. "I know that you blame me for the war, Nyzol."

His eyes widen in shock. "I would never, Creator."

"But you have every right. It was I who brought Hubrin into the church. I did not listen to your numerous warnings about him. And look what has happened because of it."

"Creator, I have followed you since I was a small child. In that time there have been decisions that I have disagreed with. But I have never questioned you. I have always believed that you have wisdom that I do not possess and that you do these things for a reason."

"Do you not find it strange that you blame Hubrin for what he has done, but not the person who gave him the tools to commit such atrocities?"

"Hubrin twisted the tools that you have him to suit his own cruel desires. You were not the one who supplied his evil nature."

"Than you for your loyalty, Nyzol. You have been, by far, the greatest champion in this war. I know that I will be able to trust you."

"With anything."

"Even as this war rages on, a new enemy arises, one that is a direct threat to Kingdom Hearts. The Heartless will invade and attempt to plunge the worlds into darkness. A new champion will be needed to take them on. That champion is your son."

"Sora? But he's only a baby."

"But he will not always be. Sora has a great destiny." Andriel reaches into her robes and pulls out a shiny, new Keyblade. "I am entrusting this to you. When the Heartless reach the home that I have created for him, you will know that it is time to give it to Sora."

Nyzol holds the Keyblade in both of his hands. "But, surely, you will be able to pass this along to him. You are more qualified to instruct him in it's use."

A dark look crosses Andriel's face. "If the war ends the way I fear, then I will not be available. I trained you myself and I am more than confident that you are capable of helping Sora."

"I will do my best to serve you, Creator."

Andriel continues walking down the beach. "Now I must ask you to do something that you are not going to want to do."

"What is that?"

She stops abruptly and faces Nyzol. "Hide. Leave this world and do not return home. Stay in the shadows of history. Do not attempt to enter any more battles. And if the war does not go our way, do not pursue him. My mission for you is to watch over the children without leading Hubrin to them."

"You want me to abandon you?"

"Yes."

"But, Creator, I cannot."

"You must. The future must be preserved. Who wins this war will not matter in twenty years time if the Heartless infect. Kingdom Hearts must be protected."

"What you are asking me to do is…"

"For the greater good, Nyzol."

He opens his mouth to argue, but quickly closes it. After a seconds hesitation he closes his eyes and nods his head. "I will do as you ask."

"Thank you." Andriel once again puts her hand on Nyzol's shoulder. "I have made contact with a powerful sorcerer who is in the process of training a new king. He has already begun teaching his pupil about the Heartless. In time, he will find the Keyblade that I have left for him. And there are other Keyblade masters that will come with the time is right. They will be able to help Sora further." Andriel steps away to where he robes are almost touching the water. "Nyzol, over the years you have not just been someone who has severed me. You are my friend. I would trust no one else with this mission."

"But to just leave you at the mercy of Hubrin is…"

"This is more important. Remember that is is not only your son that I'm leaving you to watch, but mine as well."

"I will never forget."

"Then go. There is a Gummi ship waiting for you near the train station. The children have already started their journey to their new home. Once they are there, your mission begins."

"Yes, Creator."

Nyzol begins to walk down the beach, leaving Andriel standing by the water. For one split second he turns his head back to take one last look, knowing that it will likely be the last time he will ever see her.

Now alone on the beach, Andriel turns back to face the sunset. She brings her hand to a locket around her neck. "Sweet Riku, always know that you mother loves you."


	50. Master of All Blades

My whole body goes numb as I'm slammed against the wall. The feeling quickly foes away as I slide down to my feet. This is the third time Hubrin has done that to me. If it weren't for the ridiculous amount of Cure magic that I've been using, I probably wouldn't be standing right now.

The attack is really just a distraction. The Creator…Andriel was very weak when she came out of the prison. Nyzol rushed to her side to help. We jumped in to keep Hubrin busy until she regains her strength. Though I have to admit that we are no match for him and his Keyblade.

Sora and Riku run as fast as they can at Hubrin, but before the can even raise their Keyblades they are knocked back. Kairi tries to use the opportunity of Hubrin being distracted to try and sneak up behind him. It doesn't work though. Hubrin swings his blade around hitting Kairi in her stomach and sends her flying across the room. Roxas appreas out of nowhere and catches her before she slams into the wall.

"Dexlin!" Sora yells my name while he is has his Keyblade locked with Hubrin's. "Help the Creator! We need her!"

"She can't help you now. She has been away for too long. Trapped by me."

Running away from the battle, I throw my Keyblade into Riku's empty hand. Maybe he will have better lick if he has a little extra help. I dodge a black fireball that Hubrin shoots at my feet as I'm running. When I reach the place where Nyzol is huddled over Andriel, I hit my knees.

"Andriel, what can I do?"

She struggles to raise her head. Her eyes shine bright at me. "Give me your hand. Help me to my feet."

Her hand grows warm against mine. I feel some sort of connection being made between us. Each second that I hold her hand, she gains strength. She gets t her fee with barely any help from me. Her purple robes drag on the floor as she begins to step forward.

"Hubrin." Her voice is magnified even the she is not putting forth any effort to yell. "It's time for this to end."

"Creator, you are still as foolish as when we first met. You have no chance of defeating me now. The same as back then. You have no army, other then a few harmless children. Even those who once served you so loyally have forgotten about you. You do no have the power to defeat me now that I have unlocked your secrets." He holds his Keyblade up and lightning bolts flash from the top.

If Andriel is intimidated, she shows no sign of it. The rest of are not so lucky. We've backed away forming a large circle around Andriel and Hubrin. Nyzol is clutching his Keyblades, looking ready to launch himself into the middle at any second. I can do nothing but stare in awe at the battle that has been coming for years.

"You are still as arrogant as the day I brought you into the church, Hubrin. It was very smart of you to learn the forging art, but you forgot one thing. Something you have never come to understand."

"And what is that? Love is the ultimate weapon?"

"No." Another wind, not as strong as the last one, starts to blow around the room. Andriel starts to rise off the ground, her ropes flapping in the wind. "Kingdom Hearts has appointed me, and only me, as the ultimate controller of the Keyblades. Even false ones such as yours." She reaches a hand out towards Hubrin. He holds tightly to his blade, but it is no use. It flies from his hand and spins around, suspended in the air. "You never could accept that you would never possess that power. Hubrin, my student, you are not now, nor have you ever been, worthy of a Keyblade."

The Keyblade starts to dissolve right in front of us. Pieces of it start to break off and turn to ash. The ashes are picked up by the wind and blow away. Soon there is nothing left of it.

"Hubrin's red eyes burn even brighter. "NO!" You will not take this from me! I am more worthy than any of the others. I merely took what was rightfully mine. What you refused to give me."

"What you failed to earn."

I'm a little lost right now. I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing. Should we even still be here? Have we done what we were supposed to do by setting Andriel free? Or do we have a bigger role to play?

Hubrin moves his hand and his light spear appears twirling. "It's no matter. Keep your precious Keyblade. Look at all I have done without it."

"Yes, Hubrin. Let's take a little trip and see some of your accomplishments."

Small beads of light start to spin around us. They multiply and spin faster. Pretty soon we are all caught up in a tornado of little lights. I can see Andriel floating high above us with her arms stretched in the air. The others look just as confused as I do. I don't think any of us are used to not taking part in such an important battle.

The lights start to slow down and burn out. When enough of the lights have dimmed, I can see that we are no longer in the chapel. Now we're all standing in the middle of the crossroads of the Keyblade graveyard on the dead world. Andriel brought us all the way here in a matter of seconds.

Hubrin's reaction is not lost on any of us. He takes several steps back, looking in every direction. His eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open. His discomfort is beyond visible.

Nyzol steps forward, breaking our circle. "What's the matter, Hubrin? This is the site of one of your greatest accomplishments." The obvious sarcasm in Nyzol's voice causes Hubrin to snap his attention away from the Keyblades surrounding us. "You don't look happy to have returned."

"How dare you bring me here!"

Hubrin jumps high, flying towards Nyzol at an impossible speed. We all take this as out cue to attack. The air around us is filled with yells and the sounds of our Keyblades hitting his spear. Hubrin is taking on all seven Keyblades pretty well, but I can see that he is straining. His movements aren't as sure as they were when it was just me. He takes a few steps back while still spring his spear to block us.

Andriel hasn't moved from where she's floating above us the whole time. Through glimpses in the fighting, I can see a calm expression on her face. That surprises me. I don't know how she can remain calm while this is playing out in front of her. Even when she was talking, her temper did not come out in her voice.

Above Andriel's hands a new light begins to form. Suddenly the six pieces of the prison door appear. I know what her plan is. We're so close to winning this battle.

Sora locks his Keyblade against Hubrin's spear to where neither can move their weapon. Roxas uses the opportunity to kick Hubrin in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

As he's flying through the air, Hubrin manages to flip himself over so he's facing us. With a loud yell, he launches his spear at us. It flies right past me and Kairi, not even coming close to hitting us. Turning around we see that it hit what it was after.

Nyzol drops his Keyblades as he stands there with the spear sticking through his stomach. His face is frozen in a look of shock. The spear flies out of his wound, heading back to Hubrin's hand, and Nyzol falls to the ground.


	51. The Final Battle

"Nooo!" Sora's yell echoes around us. He runs over to where Nyzol is laying and drops to his knees. Roxas is soon to follow. They both flip Nyzol over onto his back. The wold is bad. Blood is already soaked through his clock. But he's breathing. Barely.

Hubrin is using the break in the battle to regain his strength. He's leaning on his spear, breathing heavily. The rest of us can only stare as we're faced with another loss. I even think I see Andriel's face twitch from above us.

"You can't die, Nyzol. I know I haven't been very nice to you, but you've got to stay with us."

"Just hold on. We'll get you out of here." Roxas's voice is so low it can barely be heard.

Sora's tears start falling from his cheeks and onto Nyzol's face. He told his Keyblade out. "Cure! CURE!" The green halo that surrounds Nyzol seems to have no effect. His wound must be too bad for Sora's magic to help.

Suddenly, Nyzol's hand jumps up and grabs Sora's wrist. His voice is weak as he speaks. "Go. Finish…what I started. Help…the Creator."

From what I can tell, Andriel may not need our help. While we have been distracted by Nyzol, she has taken p the fight with Hubrin without ever moving. All around us, Keyblades are being pulled out of the ground and flying towards Hubrin. They are attacking him without anyone holding on. Some of them are so rusted that they are easily broken by one swipe of Hubrin's spear, but others are getting good hits on him.

"Go." Nyzol lays his head back down and closes his eyes. He's not dead, but if we don't get him help soon, he will be.

Sora and Roxas both jump to their feet and run at full speed. They jump into the attack against Hubrin. With all the Keyblades flying around, it looks like a giant swarm of insects right in the middle of what is left of the crossroads. Hubrin manages to slam his spear against both Sora and Roxas, sending them rolling in the dirt.

Everything starts to move in slow motion as soon as I see Hubrin's fist start to glow. I know what that means. Before I can make a move to stop it, a beam of light shoots from his hand straight to Roxas.

His scream fills my ears. I feel a pain in my heart as my legs start to move. I open my mouth the yell out.

But it isn't my voice that comes out. It's Riku's. "Noo!" Riku jumps into the swarm of Keyblades, hitting Hubrin right in the head. It's enough to break his connection to Roxas. The screams of pain stop. I run over and kneel next to him. He's breathing, but unconscious. A few tears fall down my cheeks.

And then I feel it. All the joy inside of me for Roxas still being alive melts into anger. Anger for what almost happened to Roxas. For what did happen to Namine. For all the destruction that Hubrin has caused.

I jump to my feet just in time to see Hubrin lifting off the ground. "Do you not see, wise Creator, that these children you have sent are no match for me? I am too powerful." Hubrin is now eye level with Andriel.

"But I am stronger than you, Hubrin." Her voice is still eerily calm. How can she not be getting angry?

An explosion of lightning bolts rips through the air, coming from Hubrin's spear and Andriel's hands. Both sets meet in the middle of them, spending sparks to the ground. Their eyes are locked together, ignoring the rest of us. Just looking at them, it's obvious that Hubrin is struggling while Andriel is not.

Sora and Kairi drag Roxas over to where Nyzol is lying. Riku and I are standing a ways from each other, staring up.

"Dexlin!" I look over to see Riku running towards me. "Stick out your Keyblade!"

I know immediately what he has in mind. That's a trick we haven't used in a look time. But now is the perfect time for it.

I hold the time of my blade out towards Riku. Trying to visualize myself light on my feet, I wait. It only take a second for him to reach me and lock his Keyblade with mine. I feel myself being pulled off my feet. Riku and I lock eyes as I go flying though the air.

"Do it for Namine."

I'm flying towards Hubrin incredibly fast. I don't have a lot of time to prepare for my attack. At least he is so distracted with Andriel that he doesn't see me coming.

The lighning bolts die down as I collide with Hubrin. He let's out a yell as I push my Keyblade against his spear. Suprisingly, we aren't falling from the sky. He must be keeping us in the air.

Sweat starts to roll down my forehead and on Hubrin's as well. He's struggling just like I am. But he's weakened and I'm angry.

"You will never hurt Roxas or anyone else again."

"I will not be stopped by anyone, much less an error of nature like you."

The rest of the worlds disappear and all I can see is Hubrin. His red eyes burn into me. The pressure in my arms builds as I push against him. "I…am…not…an…ERROR!"

A loud sound like glass shattering booms through the area. Hubrin's spear cracks into a hundred pieces against my Keyblade. His yell fills my ears as I make a direct hit to his stomach. I can't even hear that I'm screaming too.

We both start to fall to the ground. Hubrin lands with a thud while I land easily on my feet. He just lays there like a pile of clothes wrapped up in a cloak. I throw my Keyblade into the dirt, running to Hubrin. Grabbing the front of his cloak, I pull him to his knees. His face is the picture of a broken man. Even his eyes aren't as bright red as they were before.

"Who do you think you are?! What gives you the right to kill innocent people and destroy families whenever you see fit?! You're nothing, Hubrin!" I'm shaking him uncontrollably. His head bounces around on his neck. But I can't stop myself. Anger is all that is fuelling me.

A hand lightly touches my shoulder. Turning my head, I see that it's Kairi. Her touch brings me out of my rage. Looking back down, I can finally see Hubrin for what he is. Helpless.

"You have defeated me." His voice is weak. "My life is yours."

Part of me wants to kill him. That would make up for the fact that Namine is dead and Roxas is on the ground, unconscious. Part of me knows that it will make me feel better. But then…

"No." I pick Hubrin up by his cloak. "It's his." I throw him away from him and he lands at Riku's feet.

Riku's shock only lasts a second before he bends down, putting his face inches from Hubrin's. "You took her away from me. She had done nothing to you. Why should you get to live while she doesn't?" Riku's voice is filled with hate. Emotions that he's been feeling since Lyx's chapel flood out of him.

"Take my life. End it to ease your pain."

Riku is considering it. I can see that in his face. That dark part of me is urging him to do it and get it over with. It could be over so quickly. Just one second.

"No." Riku grabs Hubrin by the cloak and hurls him around. This time Hubrin lands on the ground in the middle of where the six pieces of the hexagon hang in the air.

Immediately the huge tornado of fire appears, swallowing Hubrin up. His screams can barely be heard over the fire that reaches all the way to the sky and beyond. It vanishes as quickly as it came leaving empty ground where Hubrin once was. The pieces move trough the air towards each other, making a complete hexagon again. The sound of a massive lock closing echoes around us. Hubrin is locked up for good.

There are no smiles or celebration as we stand there. Sora's eyes move over to where Nyzol is on the ground. Fresh tears start to fall as he starts to run over to him. I kneel next to Roxas and put my hand on his chest to make sure he's alright. He shifts a little under my touch, but doesn't wake up. I cast some cure magic on him to help his recovery before moving over to Nyzol.

Sora is on his knees holding Nyzol's hand.

"You did well, my son. You all did well. I had faith in all of you. I can die at peace now."

"No, you can't. You have to stay with us. Stay with me. We haven't had enough time. I've been a brat ever since we met. You have to give me a chance to make it right."

"Do not be sad, Sora. You have made me so proud."

Above us, Andriel starts to float down to the ground. The instant she touches down, she quickly walks towards us while still looking graceful. She kneels down on the opposite side of Sora. "Nyzol, my friend."

"Creator...I'm so grateful…that I lived to see…you free. I'm glad that…I could serve you…one last time."

"Nyzol, your death will be an honorable one. One that you have fought many years to earn." This is one of the most painful things I have ever had to watch. I wish Roxas was awake to hold my hand. "But it will not be today." She places her hand over his wound, not bothering to avoid all the blood. "Curaga."

The air all around us shimmers green. The effect on Nyzol is immediate. He take a deep breath as his would starts to close. Even I feel some relief in my sore muscles. Next to me, Roxas starts to wake up. I bend down to help him to his feet.

"Did we do it?"

"Yeah, we did. It's okay now."

On the ground, Nyzol is whispering something into Riku's ear. When he finishes, Riku jumps to his feet and runs straight into Andriel's arms.

"My son. How good it feels to hold you again." For the first time, there is a difference in her voice. She is close to tears.


	52. Warm Embrace

In all the traveling that I've done and all the places I've stayed, I have never slept in a more comfortable bed. The sheets must have been made out of the finest material in all the worlds. I am so comfortable that I don't want to ever wake up.

Three days ago, we locked Hubrin in his prison and the changes have been drastic. From all over, people have come out of hiding, all of them aware of Andriel's return, Hubrin's forces weren't able to put up much of a fight without his leadership. Lyx surrendered without a fight at all. The reign of the Creator is quickly restoring itself.

Slowly, I open my eyes even though I don't want to. I'd rather sleep for a while longer before facing another day. Reaching out my hand, I feel for Roxas beside me, but I feel nothing but the sheets there. Quickly, I flip over to check where he is. Ever since Hubrin attacked him, I've been abnormally paranoid.

"Do not worry. Roxas is downstairs with Sora and Nyzol."

I flip over again to find Andriel sitting in a chair by the window, staring at me. She's wearing a new set of green robes and looks as beautiful as the first day I saw her. I move to get out of the bed. "Andri…I mean, Creator."

She holds a hand up. "Do not get up. I'm not here to disturb you. And please, you do not have to call me Creator. That is habit that I've been trying to break Nyzol of for years."

I sit back down on the bed, unsure of what to say. These past days have not been very easy. Watching Andriel and Riku together has made me question everything. What if I'm not really Riku's brother, but just his shadow? Was I just being delusional that I would be part of his family? Over the years we've all become a family, but that was mostly out of necessity. As a Nobody, was I destined to never have that for myself? I had hope watching the way Nyzol took to Roxas, but Andriel must not feel the same way.

"We haven't gotten to talk much, you and I. Not with all that's been going on. I apologize for that."

"You don't have to. You've been busy rebuilding everything you lost. With stopping Hubrin's people. With Riku."

"Yes, we've all been very busy lately." She turns to look out the window. Her blonde hair catches the light. "I know you've been very confused since I was released and to help you, I am going to tell you something that I have never told anyone, not even my husband. If we had ever had the opportunity to have another child and it was a boy, I wanted to name him Dexlin.

My eyes open a little wider. "Why?"

"It was my grandfather's name. He was the first to discover Kingdom Hearts and he assisted me in crafting the very first Keyblade. He was a great man." She gently pushes a strand of hair away from her face. "In my prison, I was able to see a great man things. Your birth was one of them. When I saw you awaken in Traverse Town, I knew that Kingdom Hearts was rewarding me and giving me the second child that I was never able to have. So I used a great deal of my power to make that name appear on those boxes. I couldn't give you much at the time, but at least I could give you a name."

"But if you saw when I was born, then you have to know why I was born."

"Yes, I do. I did see Riku succumb to the darkness, but it brought a special gift. You. A Child of the Keyblade. Born a little different, but still the same."

"But I don't understand."

"There are two types of beings that can be born from Kingdom Hearts. A Nobody is the type that you faced in Xemnas. Cold and angry. And then there is a Child of the Keyblade, who still possesses a heart. Those can be born from either someone who has been able to leave darkness behind, like Riku, or by making a great sacrifice, like Sora and Kairi."

"But King Mickey said that my heart was formed from pieces of Riku's when the light left his body."

Andriel gets up from the chair and slowly moves towards the bed. She sits down next to me. "It was. But it was because of those trace amounts of Riku's heart that you possessed that he would not fully dive into darkness. It was you that saved him from being trapped behind the door forever."

I turn away from her staring eyes. I'm avoiding asking the question that I fear, but know I have to ask. "Does this mean that you think of me as…"

"I do not think, Dexlin, I know. You are my son. A child given to me by Kingdom Hearts."

It takes me about half a second to throw myself into her arms which quickly fold around me. "Mom."

"My dear boy, you've been so brave."

Her robes are getting soaked with my tears, but she doesn't make a move to stop them I bury myself in the warmth of her hug. I have never felt more at peace before. I can finally know what it feels like to have a true family.

Slowly breaking out hug, I look into her eyes, which are also filled with tears. "Why didn't you tell me this back when you had me in your prison three years ago? We could have let you out?"

A smile spreads across her lips and she puts her hand on my cheek. "You are so much like your father, so impatient at times. I did not tell you because you were not ready. You were so young, and still are in ways. You needed to live before you took on this awesome responsibility. The one thing that I've tried to teach in my time as the Creator is that you can't rush destiny." Her hand passes through my hair. "Everything happens when it is supposed to."

"But…"

She holds her hand up. "No more. We have our whole lives for questions. There are important matters to attend to now." She gracefully stands from the bed and holds her hand out to me, which I take. "We must get ready for the recoronation ceremony that my people are insisting upon. And your grandmother will be arriving shortly."

"I have a grandmother?"

"You've met. Just before he died, your father made arrangements for his mother to be brought to Twilight Town as soon as it was completed. I believe you worked for her."

"Ms. Rizla?"

"Yes. You had family a lot closer than you thought."

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful, but it's over now. The people have all gone to spread the news throughout the worlds about the new reign of the Creator. There is reason to celebrate on every world. The only ones left are us, standing here dressed in nicer clothes than we've ever seen before.

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Riku, Nyzol, and I stand in a circle around Mom. She is wearing a different set of robes and a golden crown sits on her head. She slowly turns, looking at all of us, and smiles. "Always know that I will remember how hard you all fought to save and return the worlds to normal. To show my appreciation for all that you've done and all you will do, I would like to present you with a gift." She raises her hands to the air and, once again, small lights start to spin around us until they have formed a tornado.

As soon as the lights flicker out, I can hear the sound of water crashing onto the beach. In front of us is a sight I never thought I would see again. Destiny Island. Unharmed and perfect.

"This was my very first gift to you. And I would like to give it to you again."

Every detail is the same as the last time I saw it. The sun, high in the air, reflects off the water. Roxas takes my hand as we all start to move to the edge of the beach. Next to me, Mom puts a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"I only wish that I could bring back the precious thing that you have lost, but that is beyond my power."

Riku stares out into the water. "Namine is in a better place. I'll see her again some day."

We stand there silent, taking the wonderful sights around us, until Mom points to the sky. Above us is a fleet of Gummi ships bringing our friends home.


	53. Epilogue II: Fifteen Years Later

Fifteen Years Later

"That will be all for today, class. Have a wonderful weekend." Thirty students start to rush out of the room, stuffing books into their bags as they go.

Before they can reach the door, one boy raises his hand. Elias, Hayner's son. "Mr. Rizla, when will we be able to start practicing with real Keyblades?"

I smile at his impatience. "Right now, I think you need to work on your skills with a Struggle bat before you worry about getting a real weapon."

The kids, even Elias, laugh as they leave the room, finishing another day of school. I am left in the classroom alone. Sitting down at my desk, I start organizing the students' essays that I assigned, a brief history of the second reign of the Creator. I don't make it very far into the pile before getting distracted by staring out the window at the pink clouds in the sky.

Never in a million years would I have thought that I would end up living in Twilight Town again and teaching at the school that I hated going to. I never saw myself giving kids their first steps into becoming a new generation of Keyblade weilders. There have been a lot of things over the years that I never imagined myself doing. But these years have taught me that anything is possible.

The second reign of the Creator has been glorious. More worlds than ever before joined together to live under her. Even worlds that did not believe in her way before joined the union, especially when they found out what Hubrin's plans for them were.

Not once since the last of Hubrin's forces fell has there been another uprising. No one wants another Hubrin.

"Uncle Dexlin! Uncle Dexlin!" Little Namine runs into the room and straight into my arms. Following her are Sora and Kairi.

"You guys made good time."

"Traffic from Radiant Garden wasn't too bad." Sora picks Namine up from my lap and swings her around.

"That and he's been letting Cid install turbo thrusters on the engines again."

Sora looks away at the warning tone in Kairi's voice. "Where's Roxas?"

"Right here." Roxas walks through the door and quickly hugs us all before picking up little Namine and placing her on his shoulders.

It's been a while since we've all gotten together, not since Nyzol's birthday. It's nice to be around them again. But now that we've stepped down as the Keyblade wielders and left it to a new group, we haven't had to be together all the time, saving the worlds. Still, these people are part of my family.

There was a time when I thought that we would always live together, but that was when it felt like all we had in the worlds were each other. Now after everything that we've been through, we've learned that isn't the truth at all.

Besides, no matter how are lives have changed over the years, we all know that we have each other.

"We better get going. People are coming from all over the worlds for this thing. We'll be lucky to get inside." Roxas takes little Namine off his shoulders and is swinging her around.

"I think we are pretty safe. We are kind of close to the guest of honor." Sora flashes one of his overconfident smiles that I have actually missed seeing.

"And I'm sure those turbo boosters are going to get us right through all that traffic." I push myself up from my desk as everyone laughs at Sora's reddening cheeks. It's nice to know that after all these years I can still get Sora. Riku would be proud.

"We just have to pick up our stuff from our apartment." Roxas leads Sora and Kairi out of the room. I look back on last time before shutting off the lights.

There standing in the back corner of the room is a young blonde girl. She's transparent and has a glow about her. I haven't seen her face in many years, but I will never forget her. "Namine."

She tilts her head to the side and smiles. Her eyes sparkles despite the glow she already has.

"We miss you, Namine." Without even realizing it, there are tears running down my cheeks.

"Come on, Dex. We have to go." Roxas comes back in the room, drawing my attention away. When I look back, Namine is gone. "You okay?"

I nod my head as Roxas reaches over and wipes the tears from my eyes. "I love you, Roxas."

Roxas pulls me into his arms and holds me tight. "I love you too, Dexlin." His words bring a flood of memories to my mind. The good and the bad. Years of fighting. Loss. Loneliness. Fighting. Love. Family. Belonging. They are all connected and I wouldn't trade any of it for anything.

This was always how my life was supposed to turn out. It just took a while to get to this point.

"Let's go." Roxas slips his arms around me and takes my hand, leading me out the door. "We're going to be late."

I smile. I don't think I would ever hear the end of it if I was late for Riku's coronation as the second Creator.

END VOLUME THREE

END THOSE LEFT BEHIND


End file.
